


More Than Blood Can Stand

by starbunny86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Minor Sokka/Suki, Minor Sokka/Yue, Order of the White Lotus, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny86/pseuds/starbunny86
Summary: When Fire Lord Azulon ordered Iroh to adopt Zuko and sent Ozai and Azula to the front in shame, it seemed like the magic wand that would fix everything that was wrong in Zuko's life. But no matter how many things go right, life still finds a way to blow up in Zuko's face. A loose retelling of the Avatar story featuring Fire Lord Iroh, angsty Azula, Zuko joining Team Avatar in first season, and a Mai who is definitely (not?) going to kill Zuko in his sleep.





	1. The Fire Lord's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is going to be a good-sized story, once finished. I have about a third of it written so far, and a good idea of where it is going from there. The story diverges from canon during the scene in Zuko Alone when Ozai requests and audience with Fire Lord Azulon. This takes place about 5 years before Aang is released from the iceberg, so while there will be many similarities to the timeline of the series, there will also be a lot of changes. This is mostly a Zuko fic, though of course all the main characters will play large roles. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think.
> 
> "I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line."  
> -Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

 

"Father, you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home. But I am here, Father, and my children are alive."

 

"Say what it is you want!" Fire Lord Azulon thundered. Prince Ozai bowed low to the ground. Prince Zuko, from his hiding spot behind the curtains, noticed his father did not hesitate before speaking.

 

"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me."

 

"You dare suggest I betray Iroh?” he thundered. “My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough! But you ... your punishment has scarcely begun!"

 

Zuko drew in a breath. The throne room fires rose with his grandfather's temper, and he briefly considered running. He and Azula would be in so much trouble if they were caught. But something in him told him to stay, that this was important to his future.

 

"Your punishment, Prince Ozai, should fit your crime. You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. By losing your own!"

 

Zuko's heart began beating triple-time. Surely his grandfather was not saying what he thought he was. His grandfather was the Fire Lord, and he was fearsome, but he had never been cruel to him before this. And his father - surely he would not stand for it.

 

"If that is what you will, Father," Ozai replied without so much as pausing. He bowed even lower. "I am your humble servant. The boy has never shown much promise, has only been a disappointment. If he must be sacrificed for the good of our nation, I will dispatch him myself."

 

"Dispatch? Kill Prince Zuko?!" Fire Lord Azulon hissed. "With Prince Lu Ten dead and Iroh without an heir? To leave me with only one grandchild to secure the monarchy? No, Prince Ozai! You have overstepped. Zuko will live, but not as _your_ son. I will give him to Prince Iroh to raise as his own son, as his heir. And you, my foolish son, will take your brother's pace at the front lines - with your daughter by your side. After all, as you yourself said, she is a _true prodigy_."

 

Next to him, Zuko could feel the heat streaming off Azula. _Father and Azula banished - or as good as_ . _And Uncle Iroh his_ **_father_ **. He could not believe it. He backed away from the curtain, away from Azula and Grandfather and Father, and ran. As he left, he dimly heard his grandfather say, "Summon the Fire Sages immediately. They must make preparations for when your brother arrives home."

 

Zuko tore through the hallways until he found his mother in her room. He crashed into her arms, fighting back the tears he knew would be shameful to allow to fall.

 

"Why Zuko! What is wrong?"

 

"Mother," he whispered. "Mother. You are my mother, no matter what anyone says."

 

"What... Whatever has come over you, my son?" She folded him closer in her arms. "Oh course I am your mother. Nothing can change that. I love you, I always have and always will.

 

Shameful tears could no longer be held in. To hear that he was a disappointment to Father had been a blow, though not surprising. But to hear Father so casually talk about killing him...

 

But his mother loved him. And nothing could change that.

 

* * *

 

 

Crown Prince Iroh clung to the railing of his ship, staring at the sea. Or rather, staring past it. The Gates of Azulon were in sight, and that meant home. He was coming home a failure. A failure to his nation, a failure to his father, a failure to the men he commanded. A failure to his son. All of his triumphs meaningless. The Dragon of the West come home to explain to the Fire Lord how it had all gone wrong. How the mighty fall.

 

He stood at the prow watching the approaching shoreline until the moment his ship docked. The messenger hawk yesterday had brought him orders to immediately appear before the throne. To face what punishment, he was not sure. But he did not expect it to be good.

 

"General," Captain Fukoma said, perhaps a bit hesitantly. "It is time to go."

 

Iroh turned around and found the entire crew waiting for him at attention. He sighed to himself and began forming what he hoped would be an inspiring speech, the kind expected from a General and Prince. If he was capable of that anymore.

 

"We have not returned as the victors we envisioned ourselves, and yet we have not lost our honor. We have fulfilled our duties to the Fire Lord. We do not have to win every battle to win a war. It has been my pleasure to serve with such honorable soldiers."

 

He gave them a little bow, which was deeply returned, and walked onto Fire Nation soil for the first time in years.

 

* * *

 

 

Iroh was not surprised to see that his audience with his father was not a private one. His defeat had been public, and his humiliation ought to be, too. But while he had been expecting the generals and Ozai, he had not been expecting the Fire Sages, Ozai's family, and strategic noble families. _How bad was this going to be?_

 

What he wouldn't give for a calming cup of tea right now.

 

Settling for a deep calming breath instead, he prostrated himself on the ground.

 

"Father, I have returned. I accept full responsibility for the loss of Ba Sing Se, our brave soldiers, and -" he had to say it, and _would not_ lose face by betraying emotion "for the loss of Prince Lu Ten. I beg your mercy and forgiveness for this unpardonable offense."

 

"The loss of Prince Lu Ten," Fire Lord Azulon repeated. "Unpardonable, yes. Your only child, the future of the Fire Nation. Prince Iroh, your failure has broken the line of succession - as your _brother_ has reminded me." Iroh glanced sideways at Ozai. From his position on the floor, he could not read Ozai's expression clearly, but his body language seemed agitated. Iroh held his tongue. He could not find words to defend himself, nor did he want to. If he lost the throne because of this, so be it. No punishment could be worse than losing a child.

 

"And yet," Azulon continued, "I _am_ ever merciful. You have been a faithful and true son, and proven yourself a capable warrior and skilled leader. I will not abandon you for one failure, even one this grievous. You are my son and heir, and I will not betray you. _No matter what your brother says._ Come closer, my son."

 

Iroh stood up and made his way to the throne. _So Ozai has been scheming, and unsuccessfully at that...._

 

"Prince Iroh, you are now without an heir. But fortunately for you, your brother, Prince Ozai, has been _generous_ enough to offer you _his_ son." Iroh's eyes widened, but he otherwise showed no reaction.

 

He watched his nephew walk hesitatingly to stand before the Fire Lord. Two Fire Sages accompanied him, one on each side.

 

"Prince Iroh, your brother has freely offered you an heir. A son, by law. Your _only_ son. Do you accept this gift?"

 

Iroh greatly doubted that anything from his brother was meant as a _gift_ , and he also knew with equal certainty that he was not free to refuse. And neither, obviously, was Zuko. He glanced at his brother and his wife. Ozai looked furious, though he was trying hard not to show it. Ursa looked like she had lost the will to live. His heart caught. _Oh my son. Is this my punishment? To not be allowed to mourn you, to pretend you never existed and to raise another in your place?_ But outwardly he only showed gratitude. He bowed in Ozai's direction.

 

"I am honored by this gift."

 

"Then the Sages will perform the rites."

 

He watched a shadow pass over Zuko's face. But the boy also looked up at him with a pleading hope. Iroh was moved by that look. He had heard rumors that his brother nearly cast Zuko out as a baby, that he favored Azula, that he regularly humiliated Zuko publically, treating him like he wasn’t a legitimate child. A deep resolve gripped him. _I will be a better father to you than Ozai ever could be,_ he promised. _I will swallow my pain of losing Lu Ten and raise you to be the greatest prince in Fire Nation history._

 

* * *

 

Prince Zuko was not completely distraught. He liked Uncle Iroh; he always had. Uncle was fun, he was less serious than Father, and less severe. But he had never spent great amounts of time with him. He had never even been to his uncle's quarters before. So when he followed Uncle to his corridor, he was just a little bit curious.

 

There was not much of a difference from his own quarters. There was more light in Uncle's rooms, perhaps, than in the rest of the palace. The curtains were opened. There was more gold in the decorations, fewer reds. But there was otherwise little difference. Uncle stopped in front of a richly ornamented door that mirrored the location of his own room in his old quarters, and turned around. Uncle's mouth moved as if he were about to speak, but he immediately closed it again. He opened the door and led Zuko in. He shut the door, closed his eyes, and finally spoke.

 

"I suppose you know whose room this was?"

 

Zuko gulped. "Yes, Uncle." It would have been Lu Ten's.

 

"Prince Zuko, you heard the Fire Lord. You heard the Sages. You cannot call me Uncle anymore." A fraction of a smile. "But I will not ask that you call me Father, either. It is too soon - for both of us."

 

"Thank you, Un... uh, sir." Uncle - he may not be able to say that name out loud, but in his _mind_ was another matter - sat down on the bed and beckoned for Zuko to follow.

 

"The Fire Lord has entrusted you to my care. I wanted to let you know that I want to be a good... guardian to you. I want you to be happy, and to be successful. You are in line to be Fire Lord now. Your success is the Fire Nation’s success.”

 

Zuko’s eyes widened. It hadn’t occurred to him yet that taking Lu Ten’s place as Uncle’s son would mean that he would one day take Lu Ten’s place as Fire Lord.  
  
“Please tell me, what training have you had?"

 

"You mean firebending? I trained with Master Kunyo until recently."

 

Uncle nodded. "Master Kunyo is an excellent firebender, though a bit… overzealous. I’m sure he was a good choice. But you say he is no longer your teacher?"

 

"He... was sent to the colonies. Father sent him. I mean-" he said quickly, and very quietly, "-Prince Ozai sent him."

 

"Indeed..." Uncle stroked his beard. "And why would he do that?"

 

"Azula said he was a bad teacher. And... Prince Ozai... said that since she was so far ahead of me in learning forms, she obviously needed a better teacher."

 

Uncle raised his eyebrows. "And how many more forms _has_ Princess Azula learned than you?"

 

Zuko's head hung down. Why, after disappointing one father, did he have to suffer the humiliation of disappointing _two_? "Fourteen."

 

"You are eleven? And your sister... that is to say, Princess Azula, is ten?"

 

"Yes, sir," Zuko whispered.

 

"You were a late bender, were you not, Prince Zuko? And Princess Azula was, I understand, a prodigy?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"I see. And what other training have you had? What other subjects have you been studying?"  
  
“I have a tutor. He teaches me calligraphy and math and.”  
  
“And what does your tutor think of your progress?”  
  
“I do not do well in history, but Master Wei says that if I weren’t a prince, he would recommend me to be a scholar.” Zuko hung his head as he said this. Father had always told him it was shameful for a prince of the Fire Nation to be better at book learning than firebending.

 

Uncle paused for a long moment. "Perhaps you would not object if I took over all of your instruction from now on?"

 

Zuko winced. There was nothing he hated more than reciting his lessons or practicing firebending in front of Father. He liked Uncle, and he thought that Uncle liked him, too. He didn’t want to ruin that through lessons... But what could he say?

 

"That would be fine, sir."

 

"Good. We will begin first thing tomorrow morning."

 

Uncle stood up, started for the door, then turned around. He came back to the bed and picked Zuko up off it. He enveloped him in a tight hug. Zuko was shocked, wasn't at all sure how to respond. He was unused to being hugged by anyone other than Mother.

 

"I am sorry for your loss, Prince Zuko. So very sorry." Uncle's voice cracked. "We are both broken, aren't we? We must put each other back together. I will do my best to help you. Can you help me?"

 

He nodded, though he was still not quite sure what Uncle meant. Uncle put him back on the bed and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, bright and early, Uncle knocked on Zuko's door.

 

"Time for practice!"

 

He dressed quickly and ran out the door. Uncle led him to the private gardens in his quarters. This was different. Usually he and Azula practiced together in one of the rooms off the throne room, where there were often nobles and guards around watching. But there was no one but him and Uncle in the garden today.

 

"Show me what you can do."

 

Zuko wanted to be perfect, wanted to prove to Uncle that he was _not_ a failure. But like usual, his best was not good enough. He kicked and punched... and fell. "I'm sorry, sir. I disappoint you."

 

But Uncle looked unconcerned. "Those forms are too advanced for you. Show me something more basic."

 

"But Azula already knows them-"

 

"I do not care what Azula knows. What matters is how to improve _your_ bending. Show me your breathing."

 

He did, although he knew he was too old to be working on _breathing_.

 

"You need work on control, but this is a good starting point. Remember, power in firebending comes from the breath, so breathing is not only basic, it is _fundamental_. Proper breathing can save your life. Your breathing can always be improved, and the more you focus on it, the more powerful you become.”

 

Uncle joined him on the ground, and for the next ten minutes they breathed together. Every now and then, Uncle corrected his form or gave him suggestions, but for the most part they merely sat in silence, focusing on the fire within.

 

“Very good, Zuko. Much better. Now recite for me the basic forms."

 

The lesson continued on, and by the time it was time to go to breakfast, Zuko realized he had gone an entire bending lesson without being insulted. It was a strange feeling.

 

They took breakfast in their own quarters. The rest of the morning was spent in lessons on history, geography, military strategy, math, calligraphy, weapons practice, and - of all things - pai sho. Uncle gave him free time after lunch, while he attended meetings and took care of other important business. Zuko knew where he wanted to go.

 

The central palace gardens were so beautiful. Zuko loved the flowers and the trees and the animals. The turtle ducks had always been his favorites. Uncle's private gardens were beautiful, too, but they were too small to have a pond for turtle ducks to live in. The central gardens were large, spacious, and a popular spot for the royal family and nobles to convene. And like Zuko had expected, there was his mother, sitting at the edge of the pond. Waiting for him.

 

He was careful not to look too eager. By law she was no longer his mother. He was expected to call her Princess Ursa. Calling his father Prince Ozai was strange enough, but he wasn't sure he would ever adjust to calling _Mother_ anything else. He walked towards her as casually as he could manage, and sat down at what he hoped was a respectable distance.

 

"Prince Zuko. Did you have a pleasant morning?"

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

"Would you like to help me feed the turtle ducks?"

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

There was nothing more that could be said. Not here. He spent an hour with her, soaking in the sun and the warmth of her company, until she reluctantly stood up and said it was time they both were going. He watched her leave. It was painful, physically painful. To have a mother, yet not. He knew there was probably a worse fate he could have had, but if so he did not know what it could be.

 

He went back to his room and cried - quietly, into his pillows - until dinner.

* * *

 


	2. Grandfather Chooses Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left a review or gave kudos for the last chapter. I really appreciate it!

* * *

 

 

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley

 

* * *

 

 

Prince Zuko was showing off. You couldn't blame him; there were girls nearby. Or to be more precise, one pretty dark-haired girl who was very hard to impress. He tried not to look her way, and tried even harder to focus on his sparring. It was a testament to Uncle's training that he was able to perform this well while so distracted.

 

Zuko still called Iroh ‘Uncle’ in his mind. It was a habit he doubted he would ever break. But in the last two years he had gotten more comfortable referring to the old man as his father. Still not calling him Father directly, but he could say the words, "my father" without choking on them.

 

With Father - his _real_ father - and Azula away at war, Zuko had blossomed. It was common knowledge that the prince was the best young firebender in the palace. Perhaps not as talented as Azula - word came regularly from Ozai of her feats in battle - but he was hands-down better than the other noble children and teenagers. And as a thirteen year old boy, Zuko was happy to take full advantage of this status. Today he was sparring Hinata, the oldest son of General Saito.

 

Hinata was a year older than Zuko, one of Zuko’s friends - another consequence of the changes in Zuko’s life was that people weren’t afraid to befriend him anymore. Hinata was also a talented bender, probably the best after Zuko. Beating him was not _easy_ . But he was winning, and he hoped it _looked_ like it was easy.

 

Zuko blocked another kick from Hinata, and swept his leg around to knock him over. Hinata jumped over it easily - but perhaps not quite as easily has he had five minutes ago.

 

Zuko went on the attack. He let loose a flurry of blows, one hand after the other, bending the half-strength fire that was customary for sparring matches. Hinata was off-balance from his jump, and barely blocked them.

 

 _Finish it,_ Zuko thought. He jumped and arced fire, landing just close enough to Hinata to throw him completely off balance. He tripped, falling backwards. Zuko placed his foot on Hinata's chest, hands poised ready to strike.

 

Hinata grinned, shaking his head. "I thought I almost had you this time." Zuko reached down and helped pull him up.

 

"You're getting better." He glanced sideways at the group of girls sitting in the garden, watching them. Several of them waved at him, trying to catch his notice, others were giggling to their friends. But Mai... Zuko frowned. She looked bored.

 

_All that for nothing. She didn't even notice._

 

"Prince Zuko!"

 

The crowd in the garden instantly quieted. It was Crown Prince Iroh. Zuko stepped forward.

 

"Sir?"

 

"Fire Lord Azulon requests your presence.”

 

That got everyone’s attention, even Mai’s.

 

“What does Grandfather need? Is it urgent? I’m kind of busy here...”

 

Iroh beamed at him. “So I see! But it is not a good idea to keep the Fire Lord waiting.”

 

It was never a good idea to keep the Fire Lord waiting, but these days it was even more dangerous. A few months ago Grandfather had come down with the fire pox, usually a disease of childhood, but which sometimes struck in old age with devastating consequences. He had not been well ever since, and had been much crankier and more prone to take offense. The royal physicians had gone so far as to tell Uncle to prepare in case he had to assume further duties, which of course was a polite way of saying they expected Fire Lord Iroh to be crowned in the near future.

 

He nodded to Hinata and the group of girls by the pond, who all bowed as he and Uncle headed for the Fire Lord's personal chambers. As soon as they were around the corner, Uncle leaned his head in conspiratorially.

  
  
“Showing off for Mai again?”

  
  
“I…” Zuko had not realized that Uncle had noticed this. “I wasn’t…”

 

“You do not have to be ashamed, Prince Zuko. In fact, that is what we are on our way to talk about. Your grandfather believes it is time you were betrothed.”

 

Zuko’s mouth went dry. “Betrothed? No one gets betrothed these days!”

 

“It has fallen out of favor with most of the court lately,” Iroh conceded, “But my father is very sick, and more likely than not you will soon be the Crown Prince. The Fire Lord would like to stick to the more traditional path for his only grandson, and he would like to see it happen in his lifetime.”

  
  
Zuko was horrified. He didn’t want to marry some girl he’d hardly met, just because Grandfather thought her family were powerful benders who would strengthen the royal line. He’d always assumed he would choose for himself when the time came. Uncle saw his stricken look and laughed.

  
  
“Do not worry so much! I may be an old man, but I still remember what it is to be young. I have some little influence with my father. I will make sure it is someone you will approve of - someone like Mai, perhaps?”

  
“ _Sir!_ ” Zuko was horrified. “That’s- I never-” he stuttered helplessly.

 

Uncle laughed merrily. “Would that please you?” Zuko did his best to scoff, but his violent blush gave him away.

  
  
He forced himself to think clearly, if only to get his uncle off this uncomfortable line of thought. “But even if it did, how would you get Grandfather to agree to it? She’s not a bender, and neither are her parents.”

  
  
“You are a powerful bender in your own right, Zuko. The Fire Sages predicted this would be the case when my father chose Ursa as Ozai’s wife. It will not be difficult to convince my father that a nonbender from a politically strategic family would better serve the nation.”

  
  
That didn’t make Zuko feel much better. No matter how much he secretly (or perhaps not so secretly, if Uncle had noticed) liked Mai, there was nothing exciting about an engagement that was nothing more than politically advantageous. But there wasn’t anything he could say, and even if he could say something, there wasn’t time. They had reached the throne room, and the guards were opening the doors.

 

Grandfather slumped on his throne, no longer the powerful presence that Zuko remembered from his earlier years. He look worn and old, but there was still a spark in his eyes that warned of danger if he should be crossed, and the ceremonial wall of fire burned as brightly as ever.

 

They bowed before the throne, remaining on their knees until he motioned for them to stand.

 

“Zuko,” the Fire Lord said, “Has your father told you why you are here?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Then we will get straight to business. I have prepared a list of families that I think would be acceptable.” He motioned to a servant, who ran forward and presented a scroll to Iroh. As he unrolled it, Zuko sidled closer to read the names on the list. His insides nearly turned to ice.

 

Most of the families on the list were ones he had never heard of before who lived in different parts of the Fire Nation. A few families he recognized, but couldn’t remember ever seeing their daughters. And of the two who he _did_ recognize, the daughters were both little children. Hinata’s sister Nazu was on the list. She was only five years old. Zuko thought he might be sick…. Uncle turned briefly to him and winked.

 

“I, too, have prepared a list, Father.” He pulled out a scroll of his own and presented it to the servant, who rushed it to the throne. Zuko wished he could have read _that_ list, but knew better than to try. “I consulted with the Fire Sages, and based upon their recommendations, I believe these will be the best options for the security of the crown.”

 

“Hmph.” Grandfather’s brow furrowed. “And why would the Fire Sages recommend _non-benders_ for a royal marriage?”

 

“You have seen yourself, Father, how powerful Zuko and Azula are. Roku’s blood has indeed increased the power of the family, and was a wise choice. But the Sages have predicted that adding more powerful benders would destabilize the line, creating fire too powerful to be controlled by the person wielding it. They predict that if Zuko marries a bender, the consequences could be severe.”  
  
“And what of Azula?”

 

Iroh bowed. “My father, I believe you know the answer to that. Her power is already at the limit of what a person can control.”

 

Fire Lord Azulon nodded his head thoughtfully. “If the Sages have seen it, then we must take it into consideration.” He regarded Uncle’s list a second time, carefully. “Why have you chosen these families, Iroh?”

 

“If we are not to make a match based on firebending, we must choose a family based on other qualities, ones that will build up the empire: intelligence, political acuity, leadership, nobility. Most families who display these qualities are, of course, benders. But there were a few families of non-benders with daughters of an appropriate age.”

 

Azulon considered this for several moments, then frowned. “But how could you have forgotten Minister Ukano! His daughter, Mai, is one of Azula’s best friends! Certainly that should put her at the top of the list.”

 

Zuko stared at his uncle in shock. After all that talk about Mai, had he really _left her off the list?_

 

Iroh slapped his forehead. “How could I have forgotten about Minister Ukano! You are right, of course, Father. Any non-bending girl who Azula chose as her personal friend must be a powerful ally to the throne. You are quite right. I do not know how I could have overlooked such a perfect choice!”

 

Zuko’s shocked look had morphed into one of utter disbelief. What game was his uncle playing?

 

“Hmph,” Azulon sniffed, looking back at the list Iroh had provided. “I suppose there are other good choices, too. Particularly Minister Tariko’s daughter.”

 

“No, Father, your first idea is of course the best one. The more I think of it, the more Ukano’s daughter seems like the _only_ choice. I remember hearing that she is top of her class at the Royal Fire Academy, and I have heard she is especially skilled with weapons. Her friendship with Azula merely confirms her worth.”

 

“And what of her family? Do you think they will do?”

 

Iroh’s eyes twinkled as he replied. “Sir, I believe that _only_ they will do.” Zuko thought he might sink into the floor, he was so embarrassed. Could Uncle _be_ any more obvious? But Grandfather did not seem to notice. He nodded wearily, sinking back in his throne, and waved his hand at Iroh.

 

“You will take care of the necessary arrangements?”

 

“Of course, Father. It would be my pleasure.”

  
  
“I want things settled as quickly as possible,” Azulon went on. “Within the week would be ideal.”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

Zuko and Iroh bowed again, and left the throne room.

 

“ _What was that about?_ ” Zuko hissed as soon as the doors closed. Iroh laughed merrily.

 

“My father knows that I will be Fire Lord soon. He trusts my judgment, or I would not still be Crown Prince. He knows that his body is failing and cannot rule like he once did, but he still must look to the world that _he_ is in charge. This is an important skill for a Crown Prince to learn, Zuko, running the country while giving the impression that the Fire Lord is doing it instead. You must pay careful attention. Someday you will need to do this, too.”

 

“Wait… Grandfather _knew_ you were scheming?”

 

“That was not scheming! He knew that I would make the decision in the end. He was playing along, too. Every good ruler knows how to make an idea look like his own.”

 

“But… what if he hadn’t thought of Mai? Would you have picked someone else?”

 

“I was prepared,” he smiled. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have failed you.”

 

Zuko blushed and muttered, “What do you mean fail me? I don’t care.”

 

Iroh arched an eyebrow, and his eyes twinkled again. “If you say so. But like I said, Father knows the game we play. We have been playing it ever since he became so ill. He knew the choice had already been made, and he also knew that I would not have put that choice on my list, to allow him to save face.” He slung his arm over Zuko’s shoulders. “Now come on. We’d better change into our best clothes. We must pay Minister Ukano a visit.”

 

* * *

 

Mai sat at a desk in her room, going over her lessons for the next day. Her poetry and history lessons were especially long, and she had already wasted time she should have been studying by visiting the palace with the other girls.

 

She hadn’t wanted to go today, at first. There were more interesting things to do at home, like hone her knife throwing skills. But then Ahrang had squealed about how she had seen Prince Zuko the last time she had been there, and all the other girls got that dreamy look in their eyes and decided they should stop by the palace before heading home.

 

Mai wrinkled her nose thinking about it. Why were they fawning over Zuko? They didn’t _know_ him. Not that Mai could say she did, either, but she was willing to bet none of the rest of her class had spent afternoons playing with him as a child. She was willing to bet none of the rest of them had ever been rescued by him from one of Azula’s tricks. They just saw him as a handsome Prince. So shallow. If they were going to have silly crushes on Zuko, they ought to at least know something about him. Like she did.

 

Not that _her_ crush was silly.

 

But she couldn’t allow them to fawn over him in that group without her there to see his reaction. Boys were ridiculous. All it took was a pair of fluttering eyelashes to draw their attention. She didn’t think Zuko would be that shallow, but then again, her family had fallen out of favor with the court for her father’s support of Ozai, so she had hardly seen Zuko in the last couple of years. Who knew what he was like anymore? Better for her to be there, to see it for herself.

 

So she had gone with her friends. They had found Zuko with General Saito’s son sparring in the gardens, much to the girls’ delight. Much giggling and fluttering of eyelashes had occurred. It made Mai sick. What nonsense.

 

And the worst part of it had been that Zuko had looked in their direction far too often to be mere coincidence. He obviously enjoyed the girls’ attention more than she had expected. She was disappointed in him, even hurt, but she found that even though she was upset at him, she couldn’t help admiring how skilled he was at firebending. He was a pleasure to watch: graceful and powerful and handsome.

 

She hated herself for being such a fangirl.

 

She shook herself a bit, trying to get her mind back on where it ought to be - on her studies. She shouldn’t waste more time thinking about Zuko.

 

She looked back over her poetry lesson. Ugh, romance poetry. Where were the war poems when she needed them? With a dramatic sigh, she started analyzing the Romance of the Three Seasons. She was just finishing a scathing rebuke of the poem’s less realistic elements, when she heard a knock at her door. One of the servants was on the other side.

  
  
“Forgive me, my lady, but your father requests your presence in the sitting room right away. There are guests. From the palace.”

 

From the palace? Unannounced? That _never_ happened. Her father must be beside himself. She glanced at herself in the mirror - her parents would never approve of her being seen with ink stains on her clothes or skin - and once satisfied that she was decent, followed the servant down the stairs. Her mother met her in the hallway just outside the sitting room door.

  
  
“Oh Mai,” she sighed. “Couldn’t you have put on a better robe? Or fixed your hair nicer? Well, there’s no time to fix that now. Come on, quickly. And behave!”

 

Mai wouldn’t have known how to do anything different. Her posture perfect, her steps delicate and proper, her expression demure, she stepped into the room.

 

Crown Prince Iroh and Prince Zuko stood up immediately when they saw her. If she hadn’t had exceptional self-control, Mai would have faltered from her perfect behavior. What were _they_ doing here? A visit from the palace could have meant any number of people from high officials to militar y commanders to high ranking palace servants. No one had said anything about _royalty._ Her heart started beating triple time, but she didn’t pause to think as she sunk into a proper bow.

  
  
“Your Royal Highness. Prince Zuko. Welcome to our home.”

 

Zuko looked embarrassed as he inclined his head in greeting, but Prince Iroh smiled genially and walked towards her.

 

“Mai, daughter of Ukano and Michi. How nice to meet you. Please sit down. Prince Zuko and I have a matter of importance to speak with you about.”

 

She sat down carefully in the closest chair, doing her best to keep her confusion off of her face. What on earth could they need to speak to _her_ about? Had she broken rules at the palace today? Was it news about Azula?

 

Prince Iroh beamed at her, grabbed Zuko by the arm and pulled him forward to face her father. “Prince Zuko,” he prompted. Zuko shot a murderous look at Prince Iroh before clearing his throat.

 

“Minister Ukano,” he said quickly, “Fire Lord Azulon wishes to honor your family by offering a betrothal agreement between myself and the lady Mai.” She heard a gasp from her mother and a pleased “well, well” from her father. Zuko’s cheeks flushed, and he clenched his jaw. He turned to Mai and bowed. “The Fire Lord hopes you will accept this offer, my lady.”

  
  
Mai had never been called a lady before. That was a title reserved for wives of high nobility. Her mother, though the wife of a minister, was generally referred to as Michi, wife of Ukano, not Lady Michi. Non-benders seldom rose high enough in Fire Nation politics to be afforded that honor. Mai was savvy enough to realize that this was not a usual betrothal; she would be rising far above her station with this offer. Zuko should have been married off to the most eligible young girl in the Fire Nation. How had her name even come up in that discussion?

 

She was also wise enough to realize that it would be foolish - perhaps even dangerous - to refuse. Zuko had framed it as her choice, but she knew full well that it was not really. Even if she had wanted to refuse, her parents would overrule her.

 

But she didn’t want to refuse. As cynical as she tended to be, there was still a part of her that wanted to experience romance and craved love. And then there was that part of her that made her blush whenever Zuko noticed her, as she was doing now. She had had a crush on him as long as she could remember. That wasn’t love, she knew, but she could think of a lot of worse betrothals she could be forced into. At least she liked him. She opened her mouth to accept, but before she could say anything her father had stepped between her and Zuko.

 

“Mai, why are you hesitating? Of course we accept, Prince Zuko! Forgive my daughter’s rudeness. Mai, tell the Prince you accept!”

 

She inwardly seethed at the decision being made for her, even if it would have been the same decision her father made. Zuko had asked _her_ , not her father! But outwardly she stood up, pasted on a prim smile, bowed, and said, “We would be honored to accept your gracious offer, your highness.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, after his lessons with his uncle, Zuko went to the gardens and waited by the pond for his mother. He had to be careful not to come too often, or people would talk, and the talk would eventually make it back to his grandfather, but they could usually get a short visit in every week. He had just seen her two days before, but he felt it was worth risking it again so soon just so he could tell her his news - hopefully before she heard it from palace gossip.

 

She came, of course. She sat by the pond nearly every day as it was, but he was sure some of her servants also reported to her when he was there. Not five minutes after he arrived, he felt her sit down next to him.

 

“Prince Zuko, you do not often come twice in a week to the pond.”

  
  
“I needed to clear my head, my lady.”

  
  
She smiled gently and tossed some crumbs into the pond for the turtle ducks. “Sometimes it helps the mind to clear if you talk to someone about it.”

  
  
Precisely. “Your marriage to Prince Ozai was arranged, was it not?”

  
  
Her lips thinned, whether at the way he called his father by the name or at the thought of being betrothed to him, Zuko did not know. “Yes, we were. Why do you ask?”

  
  
“Grandfather wishes me to enter into a betrothal.” By the look on her face, he could tell she had not yet heard this news. “He has chosen Mai, daughter of Ukano and Michi.”

  
  
“But she is not a bender,” she exclaimed immediately, “and Minister Ukano is not a particularly high ranking official! Mai? As your betrothed? Surely not!”

  
  
“You do not approve?” His chest tightened at this. He knew his mother had no say anymore in these sorts of decisions, but he had wanted her approval.

  
  
She opened her mouth, seemed to stop short, and then shook her head. “I’m sure Fire Lord Azulon has carefully considered all options. I just would have thought for his only grandson, who stands to inherit the throne one day, that he would have chosen - or at least that Prince Iroh might have asked for - a more… notable candidate.”

  
  
“My father was happy with the selection. And,” he blushed, “I am happy with the choice as well.”

 

Her face softened, and she nodded. “Are you, Prince Zuko? Well that counts for a lot. What does the lady Mai think about it?”

 

He shrugged. “She said it was an honor.”

  
  
She frowned. “Hmm, did she? Has the betrothal been finalized yet?”

  
  
“No. We sign papers in less than an hour.”

  
  
“It is as good as done, then.” She looked around the pond, breathing a bit quicker than usual, and Zuko thought he might have seen tears glistening in her eyes. Finally she turned back to him with a sad look, though she was smiling again. “I wish you both all the happiness in the world. Remember to treat her kindly, as a friend. All the best marriages are built on friendship first.”

  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”

  
  
“And do not ever treat her as merely an accessory. She is your partner, and will be Fire Lady one day. She is worthy of respect in her own right.”

  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And whatever you do, do not act as though you own her. Remember that she is a person, too. Never force her to do something just because you can, as a prince.” She leaned in to him, and her voice became an urgent whisper. “ _Please, my son_. Please remember these things.”

  
  
Zuko stared at her, dumbfounded. She had not called him her son once since the adoption ceremony. He did not know why she chose now to use those words, but he could tell the subject was very important to her.

  
  
“I will remember, and I will do my best to follow your advice.”

  
  
And he did intend to. He ran over her advice in his head as he left the gardens and headed for his meeting with Mai and her father in the throne room. _Treat her kindly, as a friend. She is your partner, she is worthy of respect. You do not own her, never force her to do something just because you can._ If it was important enough for his mother to risk calling him her son in public, he would remember the words until his dying day.

 

* * *

 

 

Signing betrothal papers was one of the most boring experiences of Zuko's life. He didn’t know what he had expected - a ceremony, or dramatic speeches, or something of that sort - but all it ended up being was a seemingly unending stack of papers that got passed between Zuko, Mai, Ukano, and Uncle. They each had to place their name stamp at the end of each clause of the agreement, and it took _forever_. No talking, only stamping. A Fire Sage collected each page as it was finished, and Grandfather sat in his throne, silently overseeing it all.

 

When they finally reached the last page, the Fire Sage pulled out two more stacks of papers. The sage explained that the first stack had been the official copy for the Dragon Catacombs. Now they had to make copies for Zuko and Mai to each keep for their own records. He nearly groaned out loud. By the time he reached the last page of the last stack, Zuko’s stamping hand was practically numb.

 

He watched Mai finish her stack, and she looked at least as bored as he was. His mind drifted back to his conversation with his mother. She had asked what Mai thought of the arrangement, and had seemed unsatisfied with his response that she was honored. Why was that? Shouldn't she be honored?

 

Then it hit him. Honored didn't mean pleased. She couldn't very well have refused. As many reasons as he had for disliking the arrangement, one reason that had never occurred to him was that she might not want to be betrothed to him. He was directly in line to be Fire Lord. He was the best firebender in the palace. He was unquestionably handsome. _All_ the girls wanted his attention.

 

Except for Mai.

 

So that was it. Mai didn't want to be betrothed to him, and couldn't say so out loud. She didn't want his attentions, and she didn't want him.

 

He wondered if he could take back all those stamps.

 

But Mai had just handed her stack to the sage, and she and her father were standing up and bowing. Her father gave her a significant look, and she cleared her throat.

 

"We are grateful for the honor you have shown our family," she said in an unemotional tone. "And for the particular honor shown to me." She then turned to the throne and prostrated herself. "My Lord, I am your humble servant."

 

Fire Lord Azulon considered her carefully. “I wonder if you _do_ realize the honor shown to you. This nation has not had a Fire Lady in many years. My wife, Fire Lady Ilah, was laid to rest when Prince Iroh was a young man, and his own wife was lost not long after that. The Fire Lord provides strength, but the Fire Lady provides stability. She is the mother of the nation. The people have missed that stability, and though you will not be Fire Lady for many years, though Prince Zuko will have but few public duties for some time, _you_ will take on that role as soon as your betrothal is announced. You will be the face of future of the monarchy.” He leaned forward, narrowing his eyes, and the fire behind him crackled ominously. “I hope you are up to the task.”

 

“My Lord,” Ukano spoke up from the sidelines, “I am sure-”

 

“SILENCE!” Azulon roared. “Do not presume to speak for your future Fire Lady.” Then to Mai, whose forehead was still against the floor, “Are you up to the task?”

  
  
There was a brief, tense moment when Mai said nothing. But when her voice came, it was strong and unwavering.

  
  
“I am prepared to serve the Fire Nation.”

  
  
Azulon nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. “Then we should make preparations for a public announcement and a formal banquet.”

 

“I will handle the details, Father,” Uncle quickly said.

 

“Very well.” He waved his hand in dismissal, then slumped down in his throne as they headed for the exit.

 

Zuko tried to catch Mai’s eye in the hallway. He wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to say, but he felt that there ought to be some sort of acknowledgement of this _thing_ that was at once much bigger than the two of them, but was also nothing more than just the two of them. Mai looked back, and both their cheeks colored. Zuko opened his mouth to say something, probably something completely inane, but before he could Ukano was scolding Mai for her impertinence in how she handled herself before the Fire Lord and ushering her away from him.

  
  
He watched her disappear down the hallway. He felt like he ought to feel different, somehow, now that this part of his future was decided, but it was so surreal, so hard to wrap his head around, that it was almost as if nothing had changed.

 

* * *

 


	3. The Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this to catch up with FFN, then the updates will slow to about one every week or two. 
> 
> I'm so grateful for everyone who has reviewed or given kudos. It makes me so happy to wake up and find those in my inbox!

* * *

 

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley 

* * *

 

Zuko did not see Mai again until the day of the banquet, a full two months later. When he had asked why the banquet was so long after the formal betrothal, Uncle Iroh replied that it was so that Prince Ozai and Princess Azula could be in attendance. After that nasty bit of news, Zuko had thrown himself wholeheartedly into his training, doubling the time he spent not only on his bending practice, but also reviewing his history and geography and military strategy lessons. He spent time writing speeches - he wasn’t sure, yet, if he would need to make one, but it never hurt to be prepared - and then burning them when he determined they were not good enough. He spent countless hours meditating, blocking out everything else but the candles he was trying to control. So if Mai had come to the palace during those two months, he was not around enough to notice.

 

Everyone of any importance in the Fire Nation who could be spared from the war had been invited to the banquet. The invitations said that the banquet was in honor of Prince Zuko’s betrothal, but Mai’s name had not been mentioned.

 

The day of the banquet dawned with bright, sunny skies. Uncle had offered to let him out of training, but Zuko would hear nothing of it.

 

“Azula is coming today,” he said. “You know what happened the last time she was here.”

 

“She would not dare to try that at a banquet in your honor,” Uncle returned. “Not if she values her life.”

 

Zuko shook his head. “She will find a way to humiliate me. Or Father will. Or both.”

  
  
Uncle put his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. “Zuko, you cannot let them get to you. It has been two years. You are a different person than you were then. You are more powerful than they are. It is  _ you _ who will be Fire Lord one day, not Ozai and not Azula.”

  
  
He looked up at the sky and sighed. “Most days I feel like I will make a good Fire Lord. I don’t know why all my confidence goes out the window when they are around.”

  
  
“Because they mistreated you,” Iroh said seriously. “And because they are your family. You still want their approval, even after everything they’ve done.”

 

Zuko’s jaw worked, and he closed his eyes. Why was Uncle always right?

  
  
“You have been working yourself to death, Zuko. I appreciate your dedication to improving yourself, but today is a day to relax. Go to the Royal Spa, get your hair brushed. Go find Mai and spend time with her before the banquet. I’m sure she’s around the palace somewhere.”

  
  
“Uncle, that’s about as far from relaxing as possible.”

  
  
“I am not your Uncle,” he corrected gently, pushing him out the door and shutting it behind him.

 

“I wish you were,” Zuko grumbled to himself as he made his way to the spa. “Uncle is a much nicer word than Father.”

 

* * *

 

He did not end up seeing Mai around the palace that day, but neither did he see Azula or his father. He spent a relatively relaxing day lounging around the palace gardens where, surprisingly, his mother did not show up. He ran through some firebending katas and meditated on small flames he produced on fallen leaves. He was able to simultaneously control six at a time, which was two fewer than he had been able to the last time he had tried this exercise. He supposed his nerves were affecting his concentration.

 

Meditation exercises like these were at once exhausting and at the same time soothing and relaxing. So when the servant came to tell him it was time to get ready for the banquet, Zuko felt peaceful and grounded, despite the sweat he had to wipe off of his brow. He extinguished all six flames and followed the servant to his quarters, where he spent the next two hours being attended to by a small army of servants until his head stylist was satisfied with his appearance. Then his secretary briefed him on the schedule for the evening and all of his duties. For the most part, his duties included sitting at the high table with Mai and allowing the crowd to bow at him at various intervals. Nothing he couldn’t handle. The only part that concerned him was the mingling hour at the end. But so long as he could avoid his father and sister, he felt like the evening as a whole should be easier than he had anticipated.

 

He met Mai just outside the doors of the largest formal dining room. She was dressed in a floor-length blood-red dress with a lighter rose (or was it mauve? coral? Zuko’s knowledge of the various shades of Fire Nation red failed him) topcoat with the royal insignia stitched onto the front flaps in gold. Her hair was left long in the back, with a small portion up in a topknot, similar to how his mother styled her hair. She also looked much more feminine than he had ever seen her. Rose (or coral, or whatever the shade was) wasn’t really her color. She looked very pretty, of course, but just not much like Mai. He hoped she wasn’t going to start dressing like this regularly.

 

She acknowledged him with a bow, and he inclined his head in response.

 

“You’re here,” he said, for lack of anything better to say. Then he blanched, realizing that if he had nothing better to say than that, he should have just kept his mouth shut.

 

“I considered staying home and re-reading the annals of the Fire Lords instead.” He relaxed at her sarcastic tone. Maybe she thought he had been trying for sarcastic, too.

  
“That may have been the more exciting option.”

  
  
“Not if I hadn’t shown up.” 

 

He briefly imagined the scene it would have caused if she had skipped her own betrothal banquet, and let out a sharp bark of laughter.

 

“Not that there was any chance of that,” she continued, arching an eyebrow. “Half the royal guard showed up at my house today to escort me here. I imagine if I had refused, they would have just tied me up and brought me anyway.”

 

Zuko shrugged. “You’re practically a member of the royal family now. Get used to it.”

  
  
“Do they really follow you everywhere?” she asked in a more serious tone.

  
  
“Yes, though usually they do a good job of staying in the shadows.”

 

“ _ Everywhere? _ ” She sounded horrified.

 

“Oh yes,” he grinned. “Everywhere.”

  
  
“Even… even in  _ private _ moments?”

 

His eyes twinkled. “Gentlemen of the bedchamber, they’re called.  _ Someone  _ has to wipe the royal-”

  
  
“You’re joking.” Mai’s mouth was open in horror. “You have to be. No one ever did that to Azula.”

 

“No, they don’t,” he conceded with a laugh. “But they probably would if you asked.” Zuko thought he heard a choking cough from the pillar behind him, but before he could consider why, a guard opened the door in front of them and led them to the high table. 

 

The banquet itself was actually a great deal of fun. After all the ceremonial bowing and long-winded announcements by the Fire Sages, the food was brought out and the atmosphere lightened, and he and Mai were able to talk. Zuko was surprised to find that they actually had a lot to talk about, and that it wasn’t awkward at all to have only her seated at his table. And Mai actually  _ smiled _ a time or two. Not the polite, proper smile he’d seen her give in her parents’ presence, but something that seemed more genuine.

  
  
He wasn’t concerned with lifelong marital happiness, or anything nearly so mature as that. He was thirteen years old, and Mai was twelve. There were no romantic overtones, no serious topics of conversation, and certainly nothing said about their future together. They were children enjoying each others’ company, and he was simply happy that his first real date, if you could call it that, seemed to have been a success.

 

But then the dessert course wrapped up, and the crowd made its way out of the dining room and into the courtyard, where lanterns had been strung up and servants ran around with trays full of all the adult drinks Zuko was not yet allowed to try. He and Mai were directed to stand towards the back of the courtyard on a dais, and were told to receive guests there for the next hour or so, until the crowds began to thin.

 

It started off innocently enough. The first wave or two of well-wishers had nothing but kind things to say, were very complimentary of Mai, and wished them a lifetime of happiness. But the longer the night wore on, the more drinks the servants passed out, the more awkward these interactions became.

 

More than one high-ranking official and his wife joked that Zuko probably had wished to be betrothed to  _ their _ daughter instead of Mai. Innumerable uncomfortable comments were made about future royal progeny, including an unmarried major general who made comments that were in no way appropriate for 12- and 13-year-old ears. And a noblewoman who was at least as old as Fire Lord Azulon talked about how in  _ her _ day no one would have  _ dreamed  _ of marrying the future Fire Lord to a non-bender, and the group standing around her raised their glasses to this.

 

So by the time the crowd was starting to thin, Mai and Zuko could hardly look at each other, much less speak. All of the ease they had felt at the banquet had faded into a stiff awkwardness.

 

And that, of course, was when Father and Azula arrived.

 

Zuko supposed they must have been at the banquet, though he had not seen them, but where they had been this last hour and a half, he could not guess. They strode through the courtyard doors in a flourish of capes and robes, a very impressive and intimidating entrance. Ozai made his way towards the wall where Ukano stood, but Azula strode purposefully to the dais. Zuko clenched his fists and tried not to audibly gulp.

 

But when she climbed the stairs, it was not Zuko she approached. She reached out and placed her hands on Mai’s shoulders. “It’s great to see you again, Mai,” she smiled.

 

Mai bowed in return, smiling slightly. “It’s been a long time, Azula.”

  
  
“And now look at you - practically a member of the royal family!” She glanced over at Zuko briefly, and then turned back to Mai. “Father was so happy to hear of this news that he decided to promote your father to his head military advisor. It will be such a great opportunity for him, and of course you and your mother will have to come too. It will be just like old times.”

 

“What?” Zuko burst out. “You can’t take Mai to the front!”

  
  
She waved her hand at Zuko, as if dismissing him. “You’ll love it there. There’s so much to do, nothing like boring old Caldera City. I’ve missed having a friend around.”

 

Zuko was panicking. He wasn’t a schemer like his father or sister, but he thought he understood what they were doing. It wasn’t a secret in the palace that Ukano had been a strong Ozai supporter. By removing Mai and her family from the capital, their goal was probably to cement Ukano’s loyalty to them instead of to him and Uncle. Perhaps even to turn Mai’s family - and especially Mai - against him. Then when they were married, Father and Azula would be able to manipulate him, control him, advance their own interests and agendas by using Mai.   
  


“No,” Zuko ground out through gritted teeth. “Absolutely not. Mai belongs here in the capital with me.”

  
  
“Calm down, Zuzu. There are still six years until you get your little marriage. She’s not yours to control  _ yet _ . Don’t be so petty; jealousy doesn’t become you.”

 

He felt a burning in his chest, and his anger threatening to burst out. Why did she twist things like that? “ _ Jealousy _ ? This has nothing to do with jealousy! Do you think I wanted to be betrothed? This is the last thing I wanted! I’m making the most of a bad situation.” It was only after he saw the flash of triumph in Azula’s face that he realized what he had said. He turned to Mai in panic. “I didn’t mean-”

  
  
“Come on, Mai,” Azula interrupted him, grabbing Mai’s hand and dragging her down the stairs. “Obviously you’re not wanted here.”

 

Mai turned back to look at him as Azula led her towards the courtyard entrance. He started to run after them, but was caught at the bottom of the dais by a hand gripping his arm.

 

“Prince Zuko.” His insides froze as Father pushed him back up the stairs of the dais. “I haven’t yet had the opportunity to  _ congratulate _ you on your engagement.”

  
“Uh, thank you?”

 

He leaned in close to his face. “Don’t worry about your precious Mai,” he said in a silky smooth, and yet somehow also ominous, voice. “I will take good care of her and her family. Be a good boy and don’t make a fuss about this.”

 

Zuko was afraid, he could admit that to himself. But he outranked his father. He was heir to the throne; he needed to remember that. “She is not yours to control, and you cannot use her to control me.”

 

He laughed softly. “Foolish boy, I already am.”

  
  
“I will speak to the Fire Lord, and he will-”

  
  
“My father has already approved of Ukano’s new assignment, and he approves of Mai’s friendship with Azula. I doubt you can change his mind.”

 

Zuko set his jaw and refused to admit defeat. “He won’t approve after my… my father speaks to him.”

  
  
“Your father?” Ozai sounded amused. “Just like a weak prince to go running to his  _ father  _ to help him. But you won’t do that, and do you know why?” His lip curled dangerously. “Because you still see  _ me  _ as your father, not my pathetic brother. And because I hold your precious Mai’s life in my hands. It would be a shame if some terrible accident were to harm her on the front.”

  
  
“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ do anything to harm her!”

  
  
“Zuko, why are you so paranoid? Who said anything about me harming her?” He tsked softly. “I told my father this morning that you would respond this way. He did not believe me. He said you would accept his decision without complaint. He will not like to learn he was wrong.”

 

That was a blow to Zuko. If Father had already prepared Grandfather for his objections, he was trapped. The fight began to go out of him as he prepared himself to be bested by his father and Azula yet again. But he gathered all his remaining courage and mentally recited his motto:  _ never give up without a fight _ . Fighting back against Father was probably a bad idea. He would almost certainly lose. But he refused to give in.

 

“You may have won Grandfather’s approval this time, but you do not control me. You  _ will  _ not control me. Not through Mai, not through threats, not now, not ever. You won today. But there will come a day when I am Fire Lord, and you will learn that all your little victories were for nothing. On that day,  _ you will not win _ .”

 

Father’s eyes glittered. “Challenge accepted, Prince Zuko.”

 

He let go of Zuko’s arm and strode out of the courtyard as if he owned it. Zuko let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and looked around for someplace to sit before his wobbly legs collapsed under him.

 

* * *

 

 

Father had been right that Grandfather approved of sending Mai's family to the front. Not even Uncle could change his mind. Uncle agreed with him that Father was up to no good, but his advice was to bide his time.

  
  
“Mai is strong. She will not be easily manipulated by Ozai and Azula.”

  
  
Zuko wished he could believe that. 

  
  
It would be three years before he saw Mai again.

 

* * *


	4. Fire Lord iroh

* * *

 

 

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko cut and thrust his way across Master Piandao’s courtyard swinging his broadswords at one imaginary foe after another. The boy had improved greatly in the four years since Iroh had convinced him to take his nephew on as a student. The dual broadswords were an extension of his limbs, as much a part of him as his firebending.

 

Up on the covered porch, Iroh and Piandao were watching his practice and drinking tea together, deep in conversation.

 

“My brother’s military victories continue to mount,” Iroh frowned, swirling the tea in his cup. “I am concerned about his growing influence among the soldiers.”

  
  
“Surely there is something you can do about it?” Piandao asked frankly. “You have been the _de facto_ Fire Lord for more than two years.”

 

“That is different. My father allows me to act on his behalf for the good of the Fire Nation. But if I lifted my hand against my brother… he would see that very differently. My title as Crown Prince could even be in jeopardy. I have had to tread very carefully.” He sighed. “The sicker he gets, the harder it is to broach this topic. I think a part of him wants to be reconciled with Ozai before his death.”

 

“The longer this goes on, the more likely it is that Prince Ozai will try to challenge you for the throne when the Fire Lord dies.”

  
  
“I know,” Iroh sighed. “And I am trying to prepare for that possibility. That is what I wanted to talk to you about today.”

  
  
“You can, of course, count on my support.”

  
  
Iroh nodded. “My first concern is Prince Zuko. No matter what happens to me and my reign, I must protect him. If I am overthrown, his life will be forfeit. Ozai despises the boy, though I have never been able to discover why.”

  
  
“He lacks the princess’ killer instinct,” Piandao said, as if it were obvious.

  
  
“I always got the impression it was something more visceral than that,” he shrugged. “But regardless, if something happens to Zuko the crown will pass to Ozai and Azula, and I don’t want to consider what the world would look like after their reigns. It is a mercy that Sozin’s Comet returns in a little over a year. If we can keep them off the throne for that long, the world may survive them.”

  
  
Piandao shook his head vigorously. “Don’t say things like that, Prince Iroh. The White Lotus will do everything in our power to keep both you and Prince Zuko alive and on the throne. When you become Fire Lord, you will wrap up the war and usher in a new era showcasing the strength of peace. Your reign will be long and prosperous, and by the time Prince Zuko takes the throne, he will have a half dozen grandchildren who will all have been raised with your values.” He paused. “All the same, what does Prince Zuko think about this danger?”

 

Iroh grinned sheepishly and put his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “It’s funny you should say that…”

  
  
“You haven’t told him yet.” Piandao stared at him in disbelief. “Sir, I do not presume to tell you how to do your job, but-”

  
  
“I know, I know. I will have to tell him eventually, but he’s still so _young_ .”

  
  
“He’s _fifteen_ , nearly sixteen. Princess Azula was leading troops at _twelve_ ! Prince Zuko is more than capable of handling this burden. He is a skillful warrior with a clear head, a serious nature, and extensive knowledge of every subject important to his future role as Fire Lord.”

  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t presume to tell me how to do my job,” Iroh said archly.   


Piandao pursed his lips. “My apologies, Prince Iroh.”

 

“I probably have protected him too much,” he sighed. “But I just can’t bear to lose another son.” His voice broke slightly on the last word.

 

Zuko finished executing a particularly difficult series of leaps and twists, and then bowed at Piandao, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Excellent, Prince Zuko,” he said in a loud voice. “Now run through the cool down exercises, and you will be done.” Then, in a lower voice to Iroh, “No one would fault you for fearing that. But you are not the only one protecting him this time. The White Lotus will keep Zuko safe, even when you cannot.”

 

“The good news is that we have time. As long as my father is alive, there is still time to prepare.”

 

* * *

 

 

But that was not to be. Only a few weeks later, Prince Iroh was enjoying a Pai Sho lesson with Zuko when a palace servant burst into the room, gave a hasty bow, and blurted out, “Forgive me, Prince Iroh, but you are urgently needed in the Fire Lord’s chambers!”

  
  
There had been other scares during the last three years, of course, but something in the servant’s voice made him suspect this was not like the other times. By the time he entered the room, Fire Lord Azulon was in a coma.

 

Iroh heard no final words, did not witness any pain or suffering.

 

His father’s funeral was elaborate and proper, as befitted a beloved ruler. That night Iroh joined the Fire Sages on top of the palace’s main stairs and closed his eyes as the head Sage began to recite the funeral rites in his droning voice.

  
“Azulon. Fire Lord to our nation for twenty-eight years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of Garsai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin Provinces. You were father of Iroh, father of Ozai, husband of Ilah, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko, and Azula. We lay you to rest.”

  
  
He felt rather than saw as the Sages turned as one and sent streams of flame towards his father’s casket, which immediately lit on fire. _His spirit is returned to the Eternal Fire,_ Iroh sighed to himself, opening his eyes as he kneeled before the Sages. As was custom, while the nation mourned the deceased monarch, they also celebrated their new Fire Lord. He looked out at the assembled crowd and briefly caught Zuko’s eye. His face was perfectly solemn, as the occasion demanded, but Iroh thought he also looked proud.

  
  
“You are now succeeded by your first son,” said the head Sage, placing the crown in Iroh’s topknot. “All hail Fire Lord Iroh!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh,” Zuko untangled himself from yet another vine. “Worst birthday present ever. Why are we trekking through a jungle again?”

  
  
Uncle turned around and smiled indulgently at him. “You will see, Zuko. Trust me, the destination is worth a great deal of inconvenience.”

  
  
“But why can’t you tell me where we’re going?” He kicked a vile looking insect, with as many feet as it had eyes, off of his boot.

 

“Because I promised to keep it a secret.” Uncle’s voice was serious. “A long time ago.”

 

Then he brightened considerably. “But for my favorite prince’s sixteenth birthday, I couldn’t think of a better vacation.”

  
  
“Really, sir? Nowhere?”

  
  
“Trust me, Zuko.”

  
  
He turned away from his Uncle, raised his dual broadswords and continued to hack his way through the jungle. “This had better be worth it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This was definitely worth it,” he whispered, looking up at the dragons and their multi-colored flame. It was more than beautiful; it was a revelation. Uncle had always said that fire was more than power and death and destruction, but now Zuko understood. Fire was warmth, like a small piece of the sun inside of him. Fire was life. The dragons’ fire was like a balm to his soul, its warmth lifted his spirits and gave him clarity.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” he said quietly. “I understand now.” He turned to Uncle, and was surprised to see tears running down his face.

  
  
“I always dreamed of bringing my beloved Lu Ten here.”

 

In the five years since his cousin’s death and his adoption into Uncle’s family, he had not once heard him mention - much less shed tears over - his cousin. “I’m so sorry, Uncle,” he began.

 

But he was interrupted as he was enveloped in a crushing hug. “But bringing you here, Zuko, is everything I imagined it would be. I know you still think of me as an uncle, but to me you are as real a son as Lu Ten was.”

  
  
Zuko was dumbfounded. Not to hear that Uncle loved him like a real son - he had known that for years - but that he assumed Zuko thought less of their relationship because he still called him Uncle. In his mind, Uncle wasn’t the lesser title. But how to explain it?

  
  
“I would rather have an uncle who loves me than a father who doesn’t.”

  
  
Uncle pulled out of the embrace, but he seemed pleased with that answer. “Father is not a bad word, Zuko. Most fathers are good men. One day you will be a father, too, and a good one I’m sure.” Zuko made a face at that, and Uncle laughed heartily. “Not anytime soon, don’t worry!”

 

After promising to the Sun Warriors that they would keep their secrets, they started walking back down the jungle path. Uncle cleared his throat. “Speaking of Mai…”

  
  
_When were they speaking of Mai?_ Oh. Right. Becoming a father. Because who else would be the mother.

 

“What about her,” he asked warily.

 

“I feel like it is time she returned to the capital. She has spent enough time at the front, and it is time for her to start preparing for her role as princess. It is only two years until you turn eighteen.”

 

“You know they won’t return her easily. Not even if you give an order.”

  
  
“That is why you will go in person-”

 

  
“That’s even worse! You know how they treat me. They’ll laugh in my face.”

  
  
“That is why you will go in person, with two warships full of elite soldiers who are loyal to me, and with a royal edict. They will let her go,” he said grimly, “or it will be treason.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Water. Earth. Fire. Air.” Katara moved her hands, miming the four elements for a group of young Water Tribe children who were sitting in a semicircle around her in the snow. Babysitting the little ones was not her favorite chore, but the children did always enjoy storytime and when they behaved themselves, they were awfully cute.

 

“My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.”

  
  
The children gasped as one, even though they had heard this story too many times to count.

  
  
“A hundred years have passed, and there is still no sign of the Avatar. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world. And when he does-”

  
  
“ _Psh_. More of that Avatar nonsense?”

 

Katara shot death glares at her brother. “Sokka! Stop interrupting the story. I was just getting to the good part!”

  
  
“No can do, little sister. Gran-Gran says a polar bear dog got into the last crate of fish, and we need to replace it. She said we both have to leave now.”

  
  
“Really?” Katara brightened. Fishing was her new favorite chore. Since her father and the other men had left the tribe two years ago, more and more of the men’s work had been passed on to her and some of the younger adult women. Many of those chores were difficult and exhausting and left her nearly too tired to crawl into bed afterwards, like cutting and hauling heavy blocks of ice, and then building structures with them. Her muscles hurt just thinking about it. But fishing was all fun, and was an excellent opportunity to practice her waterbending. Katara would drop anything to go fishing.

  
  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too excited. The schools won’t be back for another couple of weeks, so it’ll probably be a lot of sitting around doing nothing.”

  
  
As it turned out, Sokka was right - _for once in his life_ \- and by their third hour on the water, they were starting to get testy with each other. Or rather _Sokka_ was getting testy with her. It wasn’t her fault he wasn’t paying attention when she caught that fish with her waterbending! It wasn’t her fault he stabbed her water bubble and got soaked! And what was up with him, calling her waterbending “weird powers”? She’d _had it_.

 

“You’re calling _me_ weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!”

 

Sokka opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the canoe listed severely. They both turned around suddenly to find that they had gotten caught in a strong current, and the next few minutes were chaos as they tried to navigate around the ice floes and icebergs. They lost the canoe, they got stranded on an ice floe, and they did a lot of yelling at each other. And finally, Katara lost her temper and put on the most impressive display of waterbending she had yet managed.

 

That was the moment when her life changed forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko stood on the stern of his ship the next morning, watching as the Great Gates of Azulon faded from his view. Sixteen seemed so young to be in charge of his own ship, his own soldiers, his own mission. And yet, at the same time he wondered why it had taken so long for him to be given this responsibility. He was Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. It felt monumental, somehow, this new title and obligations. He felt as though he had the power to change the course of the Fire Nation.

 

And perhaps he did.

 

* * *

 


	5. Spies, Lies, and Traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! They have really made my day. This story is now officially caught up with the cross-posting at FFN, so expect future updates about once every 1-2 weeks.

* * *

 

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley 

* * *

 

Princess Azula loved being a soldier. It wasn’t the thrill of risking her life, because she had never actually feared for her life. It wasn’t the thrill of the eventual victory, because as Mai was wont to say, victory was boring. 

 

No, it was the way her body practically sang with power. She loved the feel of fire rippling through her veins, the rush of heat, the way her body moved quicker than her mind, instinctively making the right choices. She reveled in her own power, in the comfort of her giftedness, in her superiority.   
  


Though the fear she sensed from her opponents wasn’t bad, either.

 

In the past five years since her assignment to the front, Azula had proven herself as a fighter. She was the best firebender in the world - better, even, than her father - and if there were scars on her psyche from the toll of being made to kill at eleven years old, of watching soldiers under her command die at twelve, then she wasn’t aware of them.

 

She also loved - and this had honestly surprised her - the camaraderie she developed with the soldiers. At first they had dismissed her as a child, but once they saw her in action, respect had quickly replaced all other emotions, and it wasn’t long before she was forming actual bonds with the officers. Then, two years ago, she had added Mai to her list of comrades. She had missed having girls her own age around, as the minimum enlistment age for everyone  _ other _ then her was seventeen, and Mai had always been one of her favorites. 

 

The last two years had been fun. Mai was not allowed to fight in battles, but she and Azula had taken on many covert missions together, eliminating Earth Kingdom strongholds before they even knew the girls were there. Just last month they had single-handedly conquered the city of Gaoling, without any casualties to either side. She and Mai were the perfect team.

 

So it was with a great deal of consternation that she read - for the fourth time - the message she had received yesterday by express hawk. Her dear old uncle was recalling Mai to the palace to prepare for her upcoming marriage to Prince Zuko, who was already on his way with a ship to take her home.

 

She curled her lip. Typical Uncle and Zuko, thinking they could control what belonged to  _ her. _ Well, they would see.

 

She looked up, interrupted from her thoughts, as Mai walked in the door. “You sent for me, Azula?”

 

“Here.” She shoved the parchment towards her. “Read this.”

 

Mai read the paper silently, with no change of expression. Not that Azula had been expecting one. “I see,” she said casually. “I’d better go pack my things.”

 

Azula held out a hand, sitting up. “Not just yet. I have an…  _ assignment _ for you.”

 

Mai raised an eyebrow. Azula decided there was no point in beating about the bush. "Do you want to be Fire Lady?" 

 

Mai's reply came quickly. "I want to serve the Fire Nation." 

 

"And you shall," she smiled, reclining in her chair. "Uncle is a weak Fire Lord, and Zuko will be no better. Father has decided that for the good of the Fire Nation, he should be Fire Lord, and me after him. Do you know what that means you need to do?" 

 

"Not have any children?" she deadpanned. 

 

Azula laughed. "You can have all the children you want; just not  _ Zuko's _ children. No, what we need you to do is to earn his trust. Learn all you can about his plans and weaknesses, act as our spy, our eyes and ears on that ship. And then, after he has reached the end of his usefulness-" her eyes narrowed "-kill him." 

 

Mai let out a breathy laugh that was almost a giggle before quickly recovering her composure. But the corner of her lip was still raised as she bowed. "It will be my pleasure to serve my nation."

 

* * *

 

Zuko’s eyes were open as the first rays of sunlight peeked above the horizon. Like all firebenders, he had a hard time sleeping past sunrise, but this particular morning he had been awake for hours. He was honestly surprised he had gotten  _ any  _ sleep last night.

 

It wasn’t that he was  _ nervous _ about seeing Mai, Azula, and his father again, but-

 

Oh, who was he trying to fool? He was definitely nervous. He had far more personal confidence than he had three years ago, far more poise under pressure, which helped, and he certainly felt much  _ less _ nervous than he would have at thirteen. But this was Father and Azula, the source of all his insecurities. He doubted he would ever feel fully confident in front of them. 

 

And Mai… well, it would have helped if she had responded to any of the letters he had sent. He hadn’t sent many -  only three or four before he gave it up - but her total silence did not give him encouragement, and since he had basically zero experience at relationships with girls, he was not very confident that he could make things better.

 

He sighed and sat up in his bed. Now that the sun was up there was no reason to keep pretending to be asleep. He had to join the other officers for morning training.

 

The royal barge Uncle had sent him on was not as large as the cruiser that was accompanying them, but it was still large enough to house nearly fifty soldiers. Zuko was also told that it was the height of comfort and luxury in the royal navy, but since he had hardly ever spent a night away from the palace, he was not as impressed with the luxury of his ship as he might otherwise have been.

 

The routine on board the ship was different from what he was used to at home. There was less formality, more interaction between him and the officers. They ate together, they socialized together, and they trained together. This morning’s training was much needed to clear his mind. Firebending had always been able to help him focus, but much more so since his visit to the dragons, and he was in a much better mood once they filed into the mess hall for breakfast. 

 

He sat down in the middle of one of the larger tables and waited for the cook to bring him his breakfast: spicy sea soup with rice and a fried egg. Seated to his left was Lieutenant Jee, an older officer who had made a point of sitting next to him everyday at breakfast, though he never said much and wore a perpetual scowl on his gruff features. On his right was Hinata, who had joined the army as an officer on the day after his seventeenth birthday. Zuko would have expected his friend to sit next to him anyway, but since Hinata’s father, General Saito, had assigned him to be head of Zuko’s personal guard, the two had hardly been separated since boarding the ship.

 

“The captain says we will reach land pretty soon after breakfast,” Hinata said, shoveling a large mouthful of egg and rice into his mouth and gulping it down. “I’m going to have to get out of here soon to brief the rest of the guard. Anything you can think of that I need to address, sir?”

  
  
“Just the items we discussed last night,” he said. “No one is to interfere unless I order it. We need to act like we don’t expect trouble, like the guard is just a formality.”

  
  
“Got it. But you will still need a guard at all times. Not only because of your family, but because we’re in hostile territory; Fire Lord Iroh made me promise. So do you want me on day or night shift? And who do you want in charge of my off shift?”

 

  
  
“Take the day shift,” he smiled, “so that if I’m bored I have someone to talk to. And I suppose put Yuto in charge of the night shift?”   
  
“Sounds good to me. Yuto is very good at following protocol, which is exactly what you need for the job.” Hinata stood up and grinned. “And if it means I get more sleep, all the better.”

 

* * *

 

Zuko’s first impression of the Fire Nation colony was that it was dusty. Unlike Caldera City, where everything was clean and well-maintained, Omashu looked worn and used. The architecture relied almost exclusively on brown stone, and the layer of dirt on everything only further amplified the effect. He wrinkled his nose as he led the way through the gates. 

 

_ What more could you expect from people who used their bending to move dirt? _

 

A voice in the back of his head, which sounded suspiciously like his uncle, reminded him that if he applied that standard to the Fire Nation, it would be nothing but a scorched wasteland. And the voice was right.

 

He still didn’t like the place.

 

Just inside the gates, he and his guard were met by Mai’s father, who had been appointed governor of the colony earlier that year. Ukano bowed to the group, then spread his arms wide. “Welcome to Omashu, Prince Zuko! We are honored by your presence. Please, come this way.”

 

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement, and followed him to a building overlooking the city’s main square. The inside of the building was richly furnished in the Fire Nation style, which was a pleasant change from the bleakness of the rest of the city. The building had probably once belonged to whoever was in charge of Omashu before the Fire Nation invaded. A palace or a governor’s mansion, or something along those lines. Ukano led him and his guard into a sitting room.   
  
A currently  _ occupied  _ sitting room.

 

He had been expecting this all day (and half the night), and had been preparing himself mentally for it, but he still had to steel himself before entering the room.

 

Mai and Azula sat on a couch set against the wall, but stood and bowed as he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was that they had both grown up a lot in the last three years. Azula filled out her army uniform now, looking every inch the soldier. She looked powerful, and the hard glint in her eyes did nothing to temper that impression. 

 

Mai was taller than Azula now - probably less than an inch shorter than him - and excessively thin, especially compared to Azula in her full armor. Her hair was much longer than he remembered it. He liked it that way.

 

Their eyes met briefly, before quickly moving to look at something else. Zuko’s, unfortunately, landed on his father. Ozai gave him an appraising look, the corner of his lip twisting into a sneer, but did not break the gaze. Nor did he bow. Zuko felt his insides shaking slightly, but he refused to back down. He stared back with what he hoped was just as much intensity.

 

After a few tense moments, Ukano cleared his throat. “Please, sit, Your Highness. You’ve come a long way.”

 

Zuko, grateful for the interruption, took the seat offered to him. Everyone else in the room sat down, too, and they descended once again into an uncomfortable silence. He cast around for something to say to break the tension.

  
  
“I hear that congratulations are in order, Governor, on the birth of your son last year.”

  
  
“Oh, yes, thank you sir. Tom-Tom is such a joy to us, especially since now we are losing our dear Mai.” Zuko saw Mai’s lips thin at this.

  
  
“Yes, about the loss of dear Mai,” Azula frowned. “Really, Zuzu, is this necessary? She’ll be all yours in a couple of years. Can’t you share her with the rest of us in the meantime?”

 

“It was the Fire Lord’s decision-”

 

“And you expect us to believe that you didn’t have a hand in it?” She waved her hand dismissively.

  
  
“I didn’t! I’m not trying to control her!” He looked at Mai and tried to catch her eye. “I’m  _ not _ .”

  
  
“Then why does she have to go? To prepare herself for life as a princess?” Azula laughed derisively. “ _ I’m _ a princess. I can teach her everything she needs to know.”

  
  
_ Which is precisely why she has to leave _ , he thought grimly.

  
  
“Fire Lord Iroh believes that she needs to have a more public role leading up to the wedding, that she needs to be more visible in the palace, that my mo- that Princess Ursa would be best suited as a mentor.”

 

“Because Mai’s feelings on the matter are irrelevant, I suppose. Only yours matter.”

 

Zuko could feel his frustration building. “Was it Mai’s decision to come here three years ago? Was it Mai’s decision for us to be betrothed? Stop pretending to care about what she thinks about it.” He balled his hands into fists and looked away from the two girls. “This has never been about  _ Mai’s feelings _ . And none of this has ever been about what she or I wanted.”   


  
“Did you hear about what happened at the Fire Temple a couple of weeks ago?” Everyone’s eyes swiveled to Mai. She looked perfectly disinterested, as though the conversation about her had never happened. “The Fire Sages say the statues in the temple all lit up, and a bright light shot through the roof. They say this means the Avatar has returned.”

 

“The Avatar, after all these years?” said Ukano too loudly, obviously relieved to leave the other subject.

  
  
“If my brother knows what’s good for him, he will begin a search for the Avatar at once, before it becomes a problem.”

  
  
Zuko felt himself rising to the bait, felt his anger swirling inside of him and his steel resolve leaving. How dare Father insinuate that Uncle didn’t know what he was doing? But with great self-control he bit back the first response on his tongue and ignored his father completely, replying instead to Ukano.

 

“I wonder where the Avatar has been the last hundred years?”

 

* * *

 

Aang was walking backwards, beckoning to Sokka and Katara, as they crested the hill behind him. “You’re going to love it here! This is where I always used to come to visit my friend Bumi!” The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!”

  
  
But their response wasn’t what he had anticipated. Sokka and Katara exchanged awkward glances. Sokka opened his mouth, then shut it, and Katara’s face fell.

  
  
“Aang,” she said quietly, “I don’t think Omashu is an Earth Kingdom city anymore.”

  
  
Aang’s shoulders slumped as he turned around and took in the red Fire Nation banner spanning the entrance to the city and the masses of soldiers moving in and out the gate. Bumi would have hated to see his city conquered, but at least he wasn’t there anymore to witness it. With a deep sigh he turned away looked at his friends.

  
  
“Where to next?”

 

* * *

 

If Zuko could have made this trip shorter, he would have done it in an instant, but protocol demanded he inspect the troops and prisons before leaving. There had been surprisingly few troops stationed in Omashu, considering how newly conquered it was. When he brought this fact up to his father, he was told that there had been an insurrection near Yu Dao, and they had been forced to send a division of soldiers to help quell it.

 

“A whole division?” This struck Zuko as very odd. “Yu Dao has always been the safest of the colonies, with strong support for the homeland. Isn’t sending an entire division overkill?”

 

His father narrowed his eyes at him. “The governor of Yu Dao asked for support, and so I sent it.”

 

Zuko couldn’t very well argue with that, so he shut his mouth and continued with the inspection. But it was still bugging him later that evening when Azula was leading him through a long hallway of cells full of earthbenders.

 

“How could such a large insurrection have started in Yu Dao?” he asked her. “It’s been peaceful there for half a century.”

  
  
“It was a surprise to us, too,” she shrugged.

 

They were met with a derisive snort from deep inside one of the cells.

 

Azula spun around to face the prisoner. “Was something I said  _ funny _ ?” she hissed.

 

Zuko peered over her shoulder inside the cell. The cell was made of metal, of course, to prevent earthbending, and very poorly lit. A small figure - a young girl - was seated against the far wall with arms crossed and head bowed. There was no reply.

 

The cell was suddenly illuminated as Azula sent a fireball past the bars. “I asked a question, peasant! Was something I said funny?”

 

The girl easily ducked the blast, but still didn’t look at them. “Hilarious.”

 

Azula let out a growl, and would have started firebending again had Zuko not grabbed her arm. “Come on, I want to finish this inspection so I can get some sleep.”

 

She huffed, shrugged out of his grip, and stalked down the hallway. Zuko followed her, but not before taking another appraising look inside the cell.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, he lay in his bed unable to sleep. Why hadn’t he heard of trouble in Yu Dao? It seemed like that should have been big news at home. Or if nothing else, it would have been the kind of news he’d have heard immediately upon reaching Omashu, instead of as an aside during troop inspections. 

 

And what had that earthbender thought was so funny? He frowned and sat up. What he needed were answers. He knew he wouldn’t get anything from his father or Azula, but he could at least talk to the prisoner.

 

He threw on his cloak and left his room. He waved off the two soldiers standing guard in the hallway. “I need to be alone.”

  
  
“Where are you headed to, Your Highness?”

  
  
“I  _ said _ I needed to be alone.”

 

The two guards gave each other a look, but they bowed and let him leave. 

 

He hurried through the city to the prison. Because he didn’t want to attract any attention, he kept to the shadows and slipped past the guards at the entrance. Then it was only a matter of remembering which hall and which cell were the right ones.

 

The earthbender was standing up when he arrived. “You’re awake,” he said, grasping one of the bars with his hand.

  
  
“You came back.” The voice didn’t sound surprised.

  
“You know something about the uprising in Yu Dao.”

  
  
Another snort. “I don’t know  _ anything _ about Yu Dao. I’m from Gaoling.”

  
  
“You must know something,” he pressed. “You have my word you will be granted pardon from any incriminating information you share.”

 

The corner of her mouth tipped up. “I told you, I don’t know anything about the uprising in Yu Dao. But if I were you, I would be asking that princess. Because  _ she  _ was  _ lying _ .”

  
  
Now it was his turn to snort. “And how would you know that unless you knew something about it, too?”

  
  
“I know,” she said firmly. “I  _ always  _ know when someone is lying.”

  
  
“That’s ridiculous. No one is that good.”

 

The girl walked forward until she was in front of Zuko, just past the bars. She looked up at him and waved a hand in front of her face. “Look, I’m blind.”

 

Her eyes were clouded and lifeless. In the darkness of the prison, they looked otherworldly, eerie, like spirit eyes. Zuko nearly took a step back in horror. 

  
  
“Then how did you dodge the fireball,” he demanded angrily. Sure her eyes  _ looked  _ lifeless, but his eyes had told him differently earlier.

  
  
She shrugged. “I see through earthbending.”

  
  
“You’re in a metal cell,” he said blandly. “There’s no earth anywhere in this prison.”

  
  
“I can’t explain it,” she said impatiently. “When they first brought me here I couldn’t see a thing. But the longer I’ve been here, the more clear it has become. Not as clear as earth, but I guess metal is a kind of earth, if you think about it.”

  
  
“What, are you saying you can..  _ metalbend? _ ”

  
  
“If I could metalbend, I would have broken myself out a long time ago.” The annoyance in her voice cut through the darkness. “All I can do is see. Not as well as I can with earth, but well enough to avoid getting burned by that liar of a princess.

 

“I may not be able to see with my eyes,” she continued in a calmer voice, “but that just makes my other senses that much stronger. And I’m telling you,  _ she was lying _ . She wasn’t surprised to hear about it, she already knew. And whatever she knew, she  _ really  _ didn’t want you to find out.”

  
  
Zuko paused a moment, thinking. Azula lying wasn’t anything new. If she was anything like he remembered from their childhood, she would just lie for fun. But if the earthbender was to be believed - and he had to admit, that was still something he wasn’t sure about - this was something she really didn’t want him to know about. That was not the for-fun kind of lying. “What was she keeping secret,” he said half to himself.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” said a deep voice from behind Zuko. He spun around, tripping over his feet with uncharacteristic clumsiness. He knew that voice.

 

“ _ Father? _ ”

 

“Father?” Ozai laughed. “You are no son of mine, boy.”

 

A stab of painful impatience went through Zuko’s chest. “Grandfather’s not alive anymore, and no one’s here to hear it except the two of us. What does it matter-”

 

“Hasn’t your mother told you?” The cold pity in his voice made him catch his breath.

  
  
“What... what do you mean?”

 

“Many years ago I found a letter from her. A terrible letter, one I will never forget.” 

  
  
“My dearest Ikem,” he recited, his voice exaggerated and high-pitched. “It’s taken me a long time to admit it, but you were right. I belong with you, and nothing is worth this pain. My one consolation is our son Zuko. When I look into his eyes, it’s as if I’m looking into yours. My-”

 

“STOP!” Zuko roared, covering his ears with his hands and shaking his head. He couldn’t stand to hear anymore. He was lying; he had to be. “Stop. Mother would never-”

  
  
“Is that really what you think?” Ozai laughed softly, stepping closer. “I suppose I should just get to the point then: I’m not going to let you leave Omashu. You see, my troops are about to visit my dear brother to, how should we put it, inform him that his services as Fire Lord will no longer be necessary, and,” he raised his arms, point blank at Zuko’s face, “I can’t have you interfering with that.”

 

It all seemed like a dream to Zuko, a terrible nightmare. He felt two steps behind reality, his mind still trying to process the past while the future was already happening. When his father sent a stream of fire towards him, it was too late. He vaguely recognized that this was a kill shot. His eyes widened, then shut reflexively. So this was how he would die.

 

Then all at once there was a clanging of metal, something hit him hard in the left side, pushing him to his right, and the left side of his face erupted in pain so intense he almost passed out. He screamed in agony, gasping for a breath he couldn’t seem to catch, but his inner fire refused to be beaten so easily. 

 

With a roar like a tigerdillo, he lashed back out with the very last of his breath against at the father he could no longer see. The father who had tried to kill him. The father who might not even be his father.

 

He sunk down to the floor, coughing and moaning in pain. He heard footsteps tearing down the hallway, yelling and scuffling, and Hinata’s voice close to him.

 

“Create a perimeter around the prince! Aki, run as fast as you can and fetch a doctor!”

 

Then everything went black.

* * *

 


	6. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is following this story. And a big thanks to my beta reader, who saved me from making some pretty major mistakes in this chapter.

* * *

 

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

Captain Ikeda sat in the teashop across from Captain Fukoma, but neither man had touched his tea. The captains of the royal barge and its escort ship, respectively, had grim looks on their faces. Two identical pieces of parchment lay on the table between them, two black-ribbon messages from home.

 

_Spy reports from Omashu troubling._

_Top priority remains to protect Prince Zuko._

_Do not return to Fire Nation until further notice._

_By order of Fire Lord Iroh, signed by his hand._

 

Ikeda was the first to speak. “If I know Prince Zuko at all, the first thing he will want to do will be to return home. He won’t want to sit around the Earth Kingdom doing nothing when there’s an urgent problem back home.”

  
  
Fukoma nodded. “But he’ll respect the Fire Lord’s orders.” He leaned closer and dropped his voice. “Do you think maybe the danger is here in the colonies? The spy report came from Omashu, after all.”

  
  
“No. If the danger was here, Fire Lord Iroh would have ordered Prince Zuko home immediately. The top priority is his safety.” Ikeda leaned forward and his voice dropped almost to a whisper. “If you ask me, this means there are rumors of a coup.”

  
  
Fukoma pursed his lips. “And the spy report is out of Omashu because that’s where Prince Ozai is.” He paused, and his face suddenly went white. “You don’t think… all those ships at the dock being loaded up with soldiers the last couple of days…”

 

“No. Surely not. Not under our noses like that.”

 

Just then a sailor ran into the teashop, skidding to a halt next to their table. “Captain! Prince Zuko has been attacked and is in critical condition. The runner just arrived. We need to know what your orders are.”

 

Ikeda looked at Fukoma for a one horrific moment. Then they threw coins on the table, pushed their chairs back and rushed out of the teashop to the docks.

 

They found most of their crew on shore in front of the ships, talking animatedly and in a state of confusion over the news about the prince. There was only one of the ships that had been loading up soldiers left on the dock, and even it was beginning to pull away.

 

Ikeda was about to order his crew back on board to pursue it, when the ship turned to flank his and Fukoma’s ships.

 

And opened fire.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Zuko noticed when he woke up was the pain. The second thing he noticed was that his face felt like it was being smothered. He tried to open his eyes, but only his right eye cooperated.

 

Standing around his room were half of his personal guard, another half dozen soldiers, a woman in Earth Kingdom green he didn’t recognize, and the earthbending girl from the prison. No one in the room was looking at him. The girl was sitting on the floor, unrestrained. The woman was speaking in hushed tones to one of his guards, and the rest had their attention focused on the door.

 

He lifted a hand to the left side of his face. Bandages. Thick bandages covered the entire left side of his face, from his hairline and ear all the way down to his neck. Memories began to flood his mind of the night before - if it was the night before. He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious.

 

The earthbender girl suddenly sat up straight. “He’s awake!”

 

The whole room came alive, everyone turning to face him.

  
  
“Prince Zuko,” several people cried at once, rushing to his side.

 

He waved them off as he sat up. Stars blossomed in front of his unbandaged eye, but he refused to pass out again. He was in charge here, and this was an emergency. “Did you catch Prince Ozai?” His voice sounded rougher, gravelier than usual.

  
  
“Prince Ozai, sir?” Yuto, the second-in-command of his personal guard, reddened. “He left yesterday with the last of the troops headed to Yu Dao.”

  
  
“He’s the one who attacked me. Tried to kill me. He said he was going to attack the Fire Lord.”

  
  
Yuto frowned, jaw working. “No, sir. We never caught your attacker, never even got a good look at him. We had no idea it was Prince Ozai, or we would have-”

  
  
“No idea?!” The earthbender threw her arms up incredulously. “I’ve been telling you this all night! It was the prince’s father who attacked him, and he was taking troops to the capital to overthrow the Fire Lord!” 

  
Zuko closed his right eye and brought a hand up to his aching forehead.

  
  
“Sir, if I may,” Yuto said quickly, “We had no idea _at the time._ Also, she’s blind and she’s an earthbender. We didn’t know how much we could trust her, and even if everything she said was true, it was too late by the time we heard it. He would have been long gone-”

  
  
“Enough, Yuto. Ozai escaped, that’s all I needed to know. What about Azula?”

 

A momentary pause. “She is gone, too, sir.”

  
  
“What about Governor Ukano? And… and Mai?”

  
  
“Both are here, last I checked. General Saito arrived this morning and placed Omashu under lockdown. No one can enter or leave the city.”

 

Something worried at the back of Zuko’s mind, but he couldn’t place his finger on what. "Good. Is Hinata around?"

 

“Yes sir,” Yuto nodded. “He’s just outside the door. He’s been there all night, ever since he found you.”

 

He frowned. This time he knew what was bothering him. “Why was he even there last night? You’re in charge of the night shift, not Hinata.”

 

Yuto grinned sheepishly. “I woke him up when you left for the prison. He had given me orders to let him know anytime you tried to go somewhere without a guard. I also had Shu follow you, so we’d know where you went.”

  
He gave a wry smile. "I suppose I should thank you for following Hinata's orders over mine. That may have saved my life. Now what are you doing still up? Go get some rest. You deserve it"

 

Yuto bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

  
  
As he left the room, Zuko surveyed the rest of the occupants. What was the most important order of business? The older Earth Kingdom woman was probably the doctor. He needed to speak with her, he supposed, but that wasn’t urgent. Nothing she said would change anything.

 

He needed intelligence on his father’s plans, and he needed to warn his uncle. He would need to speak to Mai, her father, and the officers left in the city; they were the most likely to know what Ozai had planned.

 

But who could he trust to give him that information? Anyone who might know his father’s plans might also be willing to lie about them, or maybe even finish what his father started. He needed help.

 

His eye flitted around the room until it came to the earthbender girl, the one who could tell when people were lying. Who had, if his memory served him right, saved his life.

 

His heart started pounding; this might work. He just had to convince her.

 

“I need to speak to the earthbender,” he sad in his best prince voice. “Alone.”

 

One of his guards, a small but powerful girl named Aki, squared her shoulders and shook her head. “Absolutely not. I am not allowed to leave you without a guard. Sir.”

  
  
The corner of his mouth tipped up. He did appreciate the loyalty of his guard, more than they perhaps would ever know. Uncle would be proud of them. “I won’t be alone. Send Hinata in, Aki. And then send for Mai. I need to talk to her, as well. Everyone else out.”

 

They slowly began to file out of the room. Aki spoke to someone outside the room, and Hinata poked his head in. Zuko motioned him into the room.

 

As soon as he closed the door, Zuko turned to the girl. "What’s your name? I don't want to keep calling you The Earthbender."

 

She worried her lip for a moment before replying. "The Blind Bandit."

 

"Really?" He made a face. "You're _really_ going to make this difficult?"

 

"Look, Your Princeliness, you're not the only one who has problems. I have a family, too, one that I'd kind of like to keep out of this mess. You can call me The Blind Bandit, or you can call me nothing at all."

 

Zuko took a deep breath. "Fine. _Bandit_. I need your help. I need to know who I can trust, and who’s lying to me."

 

She folded her arms. "What makes you think you can trust _me_?"

 

"I don't trust you. But I know you don't want me dead, and that's more than I know about nearly anyone else in this city." She seemed satisfied with that answer, so he continued. "Why _did_ you help me? And I thought you said you couldn't metalbend."

 

"I don't know." She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "It was a gut reaction. I didn't know I could do it until I had already done it. And the only reason I did it was because he was so horrible to you, saying those things and then attacking you while you were in shock."

 

"Saying those things…" He looked out the window. "Was he… was he lying?"

 

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader. I can just tell when a person's heartbeat and breathing patterns change. He was definitely hiding something, but I can't tell if that was because he was trying to kill you, or because he was lying."

 

“Of course not. Right.” He turned back to her. “So will you help me?”

 

“Why should I help you? I don’t know you, and the only things I know _about_ you are that you’re a prince of the Fire Nation - you know, the people who locked me up and conquered my people - and that you have a messed up family.” She scowled and pointed an accusing finger at him. “I already stuck my neck out for you. You’ll have to convince me to do anything else.”

 

He scowled right back at her. “What do you want me to say? That I won’t throw you back in jail? I was going to let you go anyway, after what you did for me last night,” he said in a softer, but still commanding, tone. “The only reason I can give you to help me is that it’s the right thing to do. Fire Lord Iroh is fair and good and doesn’t hate his enemies. He could probably even be convinced to stop the war. Ozai, on the other hand, has no problem brutalizing anyone who crosses him, even his own family. Anything you do to help stop him and his rise to power can only be good for you.”

 

A knock from the door stopped him from saying more. “Prince Zuko?”

  
  
He looked at her, swallowed his pride, and gave a short bow from his bed. “Please.” It galled him to have to ask. She was a prisoner, his subject. But this was too important for his pride. He needed her.

 

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll help you for now, but you owe me.” She banged her fist into the floor and pulled up a stone, which she tossed onto the bed. “Hold this under the covers. I’ll poke you with it if someone’s lying to you.”

 

He pulled the stone under the covers. “Come in.”

 

Mai walked through the door, shutting it after her. She turned around, took one look at him, and froze. “What _happened_?” she gasped in horror.

  
  
“No one told you?” He would have thought it was common knowledge across the whole city by now.

 

She put her hand up to her mouth and shook her head wordlessly.

  
  
“I was attacked by Prince Ozai. He meant to kill me.” He paused and tilted his head. “You really didn’t know?”

  
  
“No,” she whispered, face still frozen in shock. “I didn’t. I can’t believe he would...”

  
  
Bandit’s rock didn’t budge. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. At least she hadn’t known about it. He didn’t think he could have handled that.

  
  
“Are you…” She took a step closer to him, arm outstretched as if to touch him, and then froze, pulling her hand back to her chest. “Will you be okay?”

  
  
“I haven’t spoken to the doctor yet, so who knows. I might be fine, or I might be scarred and half blind the rest of my life.” He sighed. “Look, you’re friends with Azula. You understand, I have to ask. I need to know-”

  
  
“I don’t serve Azula or Prince Ozai,” she said firmly. There was no response from Bandit’s stone, but he glanced at her to be sure. She shook her head. So far so good. He turned back to Mai.

  
  
“Then who are you loyal to?”

  
  
“Fire Lord Iroh, of course.”  

 

Zuko jumped as he received a sharp poke from the stone. His heart sunk. She was lying, she wasn’t loyal to Uncle. But that… that didn’t mean she was _disloyal_ to him. She was telling the truth when she said she didn’t serve his father or sister. That had to count for something. Maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt?

 

“Did you know anything about Ozai’s plans to overthrow Fire Lord Iroh?”

  
“If I had, I would have warned him.” The stone wobbled. He glanced at Bandit again, reflexively.

 

“That’s _not_ what I asked,” he snapped. “And stop lying to me!”

 

But Mai was staring at Bandit, and her eyes widened slightly. Then her face went completely blank. He could almost feel her retreating into herself, walling off her emotions from him.

 

“I have offended you, my lord.” She bowed deeply. “I humbly beg your forgiveness.”

 

Zuko could feel the frustration boiling inside of him. “I don’t want your apologies! I only want to know if I can trust the woman I am going to marry!”

 

There was a gasp from Bandit’s corner, but Zuko ignored it; he was waiting for Mai’s response. Uncle had said she was strong, he had said she wouldn’t be easily manipulated by his father and Azula. Had he been wrong? He suddenly felt fear wash over him. He _needed_ to be able to trust her. If he couldn’t trust Mai, who else might betray him?

  
“I am no traitor, if that’s what you’re asking. But can you trust me?” She stared pointedly at Bandit. “You had already decided you couldn’t before you brought me in this room. I have secrets, like anyone,” she frowned, “but they’re not what you apparently think.”

 

“Then what _are they_ ?” His eyes locked onto hers, daring her to answer. Her eyes glared back at him, refusing to back down. _She knows she can’t lie her way out of it._

 

“I _want_ to trust you, I want us to trust each other,” he said honestly. “But if we can’t…”

 

What _if_ they couldn’t?

 

He sighed heavily. “Mai, do you want to break off our engagement?”

  
There was no sound in the room, save for her small intake of breath. Her eyes locked with his one good one. He could see emotions swirling there, and he wished he knew what they were. Finally she shook her head. 

  
“You said it yourself: this has never been about what we want.” Her voice was detached, as if she were speaking to herself and not him. “We are nothing more than pieces in a giant Pai Sho game, being moved where the players will.”

  
  
“Then tell me-” there was a desperate note to his voice that he could have kicked himself for “-are our pieces at least controlled by the same side?”   


“I hope so,” she said seriously.

 

There was no response from Bandit’s stone, and Zuko felt the tiniest flicker of hope inside of him. She wanted them to be on the same side. That wasn’t as good as _actually_ being on the same side, but it was at least something to work with. He definitely couldn’t trust her, but maybe he could get her to trust _him_.

  
Zuko jumped as Hinata’s fist banged into the wall. “That’s not good enough! Forgive me, sir-” He gave a perfunctory bow to Zuko, obviously upset. “-but _‘I hope so’_ is not the level of loyalty we need right now.” He gestured to Zuko’s injury. “You were almost killed. What you do about your engagement is your business, but as head of your security my job is to keep possibly dangerous people away from you.” He turned to Mai and pointed a finger at her. “So until you can give me reassurance that you are trustworthy, I can’t allow you to have any further contact with the prince, no matter your status.”   
  
“Hinata!” Zuko frowned. “Stop. This isn’t the way to handle this.”

 

But Mai was already bowing deeply to him. He could tell from her body language that she was spitting mad.

 

“My Lord, I give you my word I will not harm you or help those who want to harm you,” she said through gritted teeth. Her cheeks were flushed in anger when she stood up, and she cast a withering glance at Hinata. “Satisfied?”

  
  
He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes back at her, but said nothing.

 

Then Mai turned to Bandit. “And what about you? Do I pass your test, too?”

 

"It doesn't matter what I think," she shrugged. She pointed to Zuko. " _He's_ the one you have to convince."

 

Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "Well?"

 

He wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe that Uncle had been right, that she was strong and hadn't been influenced by his sister and father. She was obviously upset that he hadn't immediately believed her, but what could she expect after what he had been through? He _had_ to be cautious.

 

But he also needed to not push her away. She probably knew Azula and Ozai's plans better than anyone else left in this city, except perhaps her father. He needed her on his side, needed to not give her a reason to betray him.

 

"I believe you," he said at last. The stone under the sheets began a barrage against his hand. Well so what if Bandit knew he was lying. He was trying to gain Mai's trust. By lying to her about how much he trusted her.

 

Perhaps Bandit had a point.

 

But he really had no other choice.

 

A strong knock on the door forestalled any further conversation. “Sir, this is General Saito. I have an urgent message for you."

 

Saito rushed into the room and bowed. “Prince Zuko, your ships have been attacked in harbor. A Fire Nation battleship, presumably under the command of Prince Ozai or Princess Azula, opened fire on them early this morning.”

  
  
“Were there any casualties?” Hinata spoke up softly.

  
Saito’s voice was grave. “Seventeen injured, two dead. Most of the crew was on shore at the time of the attack.”

 

Zuko’s mouth went dry. Two men dead. He wondered if they were any of the sailors he had gotten to know during morning firebending practice, or who had sat with him during meals. And seventeen injured - eighteen, if he included himself. What luck that more of his men had not been on the ships. It could have been a disaster.

 

“And the ships?” he asked in a falsely calm voice.

 

He shook his head. “The royal barge is a complete loss; it’s at the bottom of the harbor. The cruiser sustained significant damage, but could be put back to use in a couple of weeks if crews work around the clock to repair it.”

 

“Why didn’t they sink the cruiser?” Zuko’s brow furrowed, then winced. Moving his face that much hurt.

  
  
Sometimes it was very easy to tell that Saito was Hinata’s father. He grinned in exactly the way his friend did when he was proud of himself. “They had to leave because my army had just arrived. Fire Lord Iroh gave us marching orders a few days ago, and we reached the harbor before they could finish sinking the cruiser.” The grin left his face. “I’m sorry we did not arrive sooner, Your Highness. I would have dearly liked to have caught Prince Ozai before he could leave.”

 

“Me, too,” Hinata said darkly. “Is there any chance we could still catch them?”

 

“No,” the general shook his head. “We cannot catch the ships now. They are on their way to the palace whether we like it or not. If they succeed in their objective-”

 

 _Their objective of imprisoning or killing Uncle,_ Zuko thought bitterly.

 

“-they will almost certainly send troops here to Omashu for you. That is, if they don’t have some already on the way.”

  
  
“What is the situation here in Omashu?” he asked. “How long could we hold the city against an attack?”

 

“It depends on how big of an army they send. We have my entire army here, so we’re pretty well protected from a smaller force, but if we had to defend against a siege we wouldn’t have supplies to last longer than, I’d say, a week.”

 

Zuko brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, and found that he couldn’t because of the bandages, so he let his head fall back on the headboard of the bed instead. “So we’d be sitting turtle-ducks.”

  
  
“We are prepared to do whatever it takes to protect you, Prince Zuko,” Hinata spoke up. Zuko was relieved when there was no reaction from the stone under the covers. Hinata, at least, appeared to be trustworthy.

  
  
“Thank you, ” he attempted a smile, “but I have no desire to see all of my men die attempting to protect me.” He turned back to Saito. “What do you propose we do?”

 

* * *

 

Azula was so angry she almost couldn’t see straight. They’d had a plan, they’d had a foolproof _plan_! And Father had not only decided to disregard it, but botched everything up in the process. She paced around her father’s cabin, practically spitting nails.

 

“Attacking Zuko was a _mistake._ He’s going to warn Uncle, and we won’t have the element of surprise.”   


“I was not planning on leaving him alive,” her father frowned.

  
  
“The plan,” she hissed, “was to leave Omashu with him still clueless, to make the damage to his ship appear to be Earth Kingdom sabotage, and to get out of there without raising any suspicions.”

  
  
“I saw an opportunity,” he yelled back. “He was alone in the jail, and I had him helpless. He should have died.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t know what happened! All of a sudden he was thrown to the side, out of the line of fire, and I was knocked to the ground by something solid.”

  
  
“An earthbender?”

 

“The prison is made out of metal,” he said dryly. “And then the guards were coming, so I had to get out of there quickly.”

  
  
Azula waved her hand dismissively. “You should never have gone after him in the first place. It was too risky.”

 

“Leaving him _alive_ is too risky. He is a threat to our plans. Zuko will try to protect his uncle, and if we manage to kill Iroh, Zuko will not accept me as Fire Lord. He will try to claim the throne for himself.”

 

She balled up her fists. If he had considered Zuko such a threat, why had they not included killing him before leaving Omashu in their plans? “You should have at least made sure he was dead!”

 

He turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling. “Don’t worry so much about your brother’s life, Azula. That’s what Mai is for. Send her the word, and...” His voice dropped off ominously.

 

She took a deep breath and stared out the cabin window. Right, Mai. She would be getting information out of Zuko, would even kill him if necessary. She nodded her head and turned back to her father.

 

“So long as we get what we want. We can’t let Zuko ruin our plans.”

* * *

 

 


	7. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank-you to my reviewers and everyone who gave kudos. You really do make my day!

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

The sanctuary doors shut behind Aang with an ominous boom. How would he get out of this mess? Sokka and Katara, captured by the Fire Sages, and him shut behind a door he couldn’t open. But if he could just speak to Avatar Roku, maybe it would be worth it.

He turned away from the door and looked around the room. There was the statue of Avatar Roku, just like he had seen in the spirit world. The light from the sunstone was just a millimeter’s breath away from the statue’s eyes. In just a few seconds-

A blinding flash filled the room. Aang covered his eyes, but the light faded quickly. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing before Avatar Roku on a rocky mountain top. He could see other bare peaks surrounding them, but the rest of the mountains were obscured by clouds. There was a haze to the entire scene, which made Aang wonder if this was a vision rather than reality.

“It's good to see you Aang. What took you so long?” Roku’s voice sounded different than Aang had imagined, but also absolutely familiar in a way that gave him goosebumps.

“I’m sorry, I came as soon as I could.”

“I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon to find you.”

Aang nodded. “Is it about that vision? The one of the comet?”

“Yes,” he said.

“What does it mean?”

Roku told him about the last time the comet had appeared, and how Fire Lord Sozin had used the power of the comet to wipe out the Air Nomads.

  
  
“But that happened a hundred years ago.” Aang furrowed his brow. “What does the comet have to do with the war now?”

  
  
Roku shook his head gravely. “More than you could imagine. There is, as we speak, a conflict within the Fire Nation that is tearing it apart. Fire Lord Iroh could be persuaded to end the war, if he thought long enough about it, but his brother, Prince Ozai, is ruthless and cruel, and would like nothing more than to finish his grandfather’s work and utterly destroy all of the other nations. And with the power of the comet, he will - unless he is stopped.”

  
  
“But wait,” Aang held up his hands. “I’m confused. Prince Ozai isn’t the Fire Lord; how can he destroy the other nations? And what does the comet have to do with this?”

“Fire Lord Iroh surrendered to Prince Ozai just a few hours ago. Prince Ozai is not calling himself the Fire Lord - yet - but he effectively controls nearly all of the Fire Nation forces. And just in time to carry out his plans: Sozin’s Comet will appear again at the end of the summer.”

Roku leaned forward and met Aang’s eyes with an intense stare. “If Ozai is not stopped, not only will he use the Comet’s power to destroy the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, but he will also leave the Fire Nation in ruins in a truly devastating civil war. It will mean the end of the world - the end of  _ all four _ nations. Not even the Avatar will be able to restore balance to the world.”

Aang gulped. “What can  _ I _ do about it?”

“You must restore the rightful Fire Lord to the throne before the end of summer, before the comet arrives.”

Aang’s head was spinning. As the Avatar, he had known that, theoretically, it was his job to maintain balance and intervene if there was a problem in the world that required his help. But to have the fate of the entire world on  _ his shoulders _ … That was a heavy burden.

  
“Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end.”

“But what if I can’t do it? I haven't even started learning waterbending! Not to mention earth and fire!” Aang could hear the panic in his own voice. It was too much - to master three elements in a little more than half a year? Impossible!

  
  
“I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before.” He smiled kindly. “And you will have help. In the moments before I died, I had a vision. I saw you and my great-grandson finishing the job I couldn’t: ending the war and restoring balance to the Fire Nation, and to the world.”

  
  
“Your great-grandson? Who is he? How do I find him?”

  
  
“I… do not know, Aang. Ta Min and I had many children, and many more grandchildren by the time I died. The vision did not make it clear who he was. But I do know that it is his destiny to help you restore balance to the world, and to redeem the Fire Nation.” 

Roku momentarily looked past Aang, before looking down at him and smiling again. “The solstice is ending. Go directly to the Northern Water Tribe. Learn waterbending. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way.” His eyes began to glow, and once again a blinding light flashed before Aang’s eyes. “A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready.”

* * *

Fire Lord Iroh stood in his own throne room, bound and guarded, before his own throne, which was currently occupied by his younger brother. He supposed it ought to be galling, but he had learned the hard way that the secret to overcoming life’s setbacks and difficulties was humility. If he acknowledged to himself that he had done nothing to deserve his throne, it was not so painful to lose it.

Seeing his brother on the throne, however, was more than a little frightening. Not that he was afraid of Ozai. No, there was no one on earth whom he truly feared. But fear for his country, his people, for what Ozai might do to them, yes. And especially fear for Zuko. The gleam in Ozai’s eyes spoke to his hunger for power, his insatiable need to dominate.

Iroh’s niece, too, was frightening to watch. Azula had always been a bit wrong in the head, in his opinion - though he never would have said it aloud - and seeing her after many years of separation had not changed that opinion. 

He remembered her as cruel, but that had been years ago. Now he could add agitated and angry to the list. She was never still, constantly pacing the room, fidgeting with her hair or her uniform, and she wore a perpetual scowl. She obviously was itching to yell at someone, a barrel of blasting jelly waiting for a spark to set it off.

She stood near to the throne, beside General Mung, who was head of the domestic forces, the Home Guard.

General Mung, who had betrayed Iroh by siding with Ozai.

It hadn’t surprised him. They had suspected his loyalties for at least a week. General Takeda had been positively livid when he had ordered most of his troops to the Earth Kingdom to break General Bujing’s siege of Omashu long enough to allow Zuko to escape.

  
  
_ Sir, you are leaving yourself vulnerable at a time when we have known enemies at home and an invasion force on its way! _

He supposed that it had looked rather foolish from Takeda’s position. But from his perspective, it wasn’t really a question of folly, but of prudence. Ozai couldn’t kill him except in a formal Agni Kai, and he wasn’t likely to risk that. Anything short of an Agni Kai, and there would be a succession crisis and probably a full blown civil war. So the wisest course of action would be to quietly keep Iroh a prisoner and rule in his stead. And whatever else his brother was, he was not a fool.

But Ozai had always underestimated him. Even as a prisoner, he had contacts, he had friends in powerful positions - all over the world, not just in the Fire Nation - and he had generals that would always remain loyal to him, especially Takeda, Saito, and Mak. Ozai only had Bujing, Mung, and Zhao, all of whom were hotheads who did not understand anything more than aggression. None of them knew how to wait and listen, how to hold your action for the perfect moment.

And perhaps more importantly, none of them knew about Iroh’s trump tile, the Order of the White Lotus.

Which is why Iroh found himself a prisoner in his own throne room, having purposefully surrendered after a half-hearted fight, before any of his soldiers had a chance to be seriously injured.

And apparently no one suspected a thing. Good.

He turned to the soldier on his left and gave a beatific smile. “Would you be so kind as to fetch some ginseng tea for your poor, parched Fire Lord?”

The soldier shuffled nervously, obviously unsure of how to respond to that. A delicate scoff echoed across the throne room. “You have some nerve calling yourself Fire Lord in your position,” Ozai said.

  
  
“Am I not?” Iroh kept his tone light and cheerful. “I don’t remember abdicating, and I’m pretty sure I’m not dead.”

“Not yet,” Ozai’s lips curled.

“Why don’t we just  _ kill _ him already, Father?” Azula’s fists were balled up tight, and slightly steaming from suppressed tension. “First Zuko, and now Uncle? We cannot keep our enemies alive and hope to win!”

“You  _ know _ why. I have to have a clear path to the throne before I kill him, or it will be civil war.”

“It’s so nice to know you care,” Iroh observed mildly. “Family really is the most important-”

“Be quiet!” Ozai snapped. “Or you will see just how miserable the rest of your life can be.”

He held up his bound hands in a placating gesture. “My apologies, brother. I did not mean to anger you.”

  
  
“So what is your plan?” Azula folded her arms. “How are you going to clear the path to the throne?”

“Patience, my dear,” he smiled. “The first step is to have your dear uncle sign a statement abdicating and giving the throne to me, legally.”

  
“I’m afraid I will not do that, Ozai. It looks like you will need a new plan.”

  
  
“Oh, I have more plans,” he said silkily. “Mai can be told to kill Zuko, making me the legal heir, and you, my brother will then be dispensable. So unless you want both you and your dear  _ son _ to die, you will go along with my plans.”

Iroh shook his head. “You will not kill me unless Zuko is already dead, and I am quite confident of his ability to protect himself. It will not be easy to convince me to sign anything.”

Ozai looked down at him from the throne. Despite the cruel smile gracing his lips, he looked strangely handsome and regal.  “You will find that I have ways.”

“No, Ozai,” he said forcefully. “Not even if you throw me into prison and torture me to within an inch of my life.”

“Not even that, hmm?” He laughed softly. “Well in that case, you have just named your own punishment. Guards, escort this pathetic excuse for a Fire Lord to the prison.”

He smiled to himself as he was led away. When the time was right, they would know differently.

No, no one suspected a thing.

* * *

It was the third assault that night.

Zuko had tried valiantly to sleep through the first one, but by the second he had given it up as hopeless. The bright lights flashing through the sky were bad enough, lighting up his bedroom as if it were day, but the deafening thuds that shook the whole room were impossible to sleep through. His body felt like it was permanently set on edge.

The assault on Omashu had begun two days ago, and all things considered things were going well for his forces. General Saito was a brilliant strategist, and his men were executing his plans flawlessly. They had even managed to convince some earthbenders from the jails to help rebuild the damaged walls in exchange for an offer of freedom after the battle ended.

But the biggest problem was food. Feeding an army was taxing on Omashu’s reserves, and pretty soon the only thing left to eat in the city would be cabbages. And, sure, there were plenty of those, but how many cabbages would it take to make a meal? And how many could a person stomach at one time?

Zuko knew that it wasn’t enough to simply prevent General Bujing’s forces from entering Omashu; they had to somehow repel them, force them into a retreat.

He had tried to go to the walls yesterday to see the situation for himself, but Saito had quickly had him escorted back to the governor’s mansion. So much for him being the one in charge here. He was nothing more than a figurehead, an injured prince expected to sit in his sick-room and let other people make the decisions and fight the battles. He was helpless. He hated it.

He reached up to poke the bandage on the left side of his face. The doctor had said he would be able to take the bandage off tomorrow, and see how his eye was functioning. There were no guarantees; he might be half-blind the rest of his life. He would almost certainly be scarred, but to what degree, she could not say. 

His people would not want a blind Fire Lord. A scar was one thing, though it depended on how it was obtained, but an actual physical impairment would be seen as weakness. And if there was one thing the Fire Nation did not stand for, it was weakness.

Especially in its leaders.

A thudding of feet in the hallway outside brought him out of his gloomy thoughts. There was a muffled conversation, and then his door opened and a soldier walked through the doors and bowed.   
  
“Forgive me, Prince Zuko, for disturbing you at this time of night.”

Zuko nodded. He had been sitting up in bed when the man came in; there were probably very few in Omashu who were able to sleep through the bombardment.

“King Bumi asked me to send for you. He has an urgent matter to discuss with you, sir.”

Finally, something he could  _ do _ . “I will be there shortly.” He stood up quickly, pulling a cloak on over his sleeping robes. As he went through the door, he turned to Aki, the only female member of his guard. “I am going to speak with King Bumi. Have Bandit meet us there as soon as possible.” He figured if he was going to wake Bandit up in the middle of the night, Aki was the least likely to be assaulted by her.

She nodded and ran off to Bandit’s room, while Yuto fell in beside him, following the soldier down the hall.

He had met King Bumi before, when he was touring Omashu. Back before his injury. The King of Omashu was very old, and very eccentric. Crazy, even. An “urgent matter” to King Bumi might be nothing more than a request to have the soldiers guarding him be replaced by rabid komodo rhinos. But something told him there had to be more to the old man than what he showed to the world. 

King Bumi was kept in a solid metal cage with only a small opening for his head, much more secure than the cells the ordinary earthbenders were in, strung up in the air above the city with a metal chain. It seemed cruel, yes, maybe even inhumane, but he was such a powerful earthbender that this was a precaution they had to take. Or so he had been told. 

When he approached the area, he was surprised to see Bandit, Mai, and Hinata already standing below the cage, looking up at it. There hadn’t been time for Aki to get to Bandit’s room, or for her to get here before him. And he certainly hadn’t sent for Hinata or Mai. What was going on?

He frowned thoughtfully at them, then motioned for the guards to lower the cage. An insane cackling mixed with the whine of the chains, the only sounds in the dark other than the distant explosions. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. There was something unnatural about that laugh, something so unnerving.

 

“Prince Zuko,” Bumi crowed when his descent finally stopped a couple of feet above the ground. “You came to see me!”

  
  
“You sent for me,” he said dryly, folding his arms. “What do you want?”

  
  
“Rock candy.”

  
  
He blinked. “Rock… candy?”

  
  
Bumi leaned his head further out of the opening in the cage, and his eyes seemed to almost bug out of his head. “It gets boring eating these ration meals.”

“You brought me out here in the middle of the night to ask for  _ rock candy _ ?!” 

Zuko could almost see Bumi shrugging behind the metal walls. “You asked me what I wanted, not why I brought you here.” There was a ridiculous grin on his face, his shrieks of laughter showing how obviously pleased he was with himself. Beside him, Bandit snorted.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. There was no use in letting the old man get to him. Elders were to be respected, even if they were insane, senile enemies of the nation. “Fine,” he said with more calm than he felt. “Why did you bring me here?”

Then it was like a lever had been flipped, like the difference between night and day. The crazy look vanished, and his voice took on a serious tone. “I brought you  _ all _ here to get you out of Omashu in one piece.”

* * *

 


	8. Under Omashu

* * *

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley 

* * *

“Get us out of Omashu? But how?” Zuko looked in astonishment at King Bumi. There was an entire army surrounding the city, sieging it, bombarding it. And Bumi was a prisoner, had been hanging suspended above the city for weeks on end, with no contact with anyone except during meals. The man was insane.

Bumi wriggled his eyebrows. “Secret tunnel.” He paused for a beat, as if expecting them to react. Zuko stared blankly at him. Bandit let out a laugh.

“Through the mountains?” She was grinning ear-to-ear. Since Hinata, Mai, and Yuto looked none the wiser, either, he assumed it must be an Earth Kingdom joke. Wonderful.

Bumi nodded exuberantly, and then the two of them started singing - actually  _ singing _ ! - together, both in terribly off-key voices. “Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!”

Zuko glanced at his fellow countrymen, all of whom looked profoundly uncomfortable. Hinata and Yuto were shuffling their feet and doing their best not to look at Bumi or Bandit. 

Mai was pinching her brow. “Kill me now,” she said in her best deadpan.

“Obviously we have missed something here,” he said, trying to take charge of the situation again. “What is this about secret tunnels?”

  
  
“Oh, come on!” Bandit spread her arms, as if it was obvious. “Haven’t any of you heard  the Secret Tunnel song? It’s practically Omashu’s national anthem!”

“Must have missed that one,” Mai shrugged delicately.

Bumi extended his jaw, the muscles in his neck straining with effort, and five rock chairs shot out of the ground. “Sit down, everyone. I will explain.”

Four Fire Nation jaws simultaneously dropped. “You- you can...  _ earthbend? _ ” Zuko heard himself splutter. The number of shocks he had experienced over the past five minutes made his head spin. What was it about King Bumi that was able to throw people so off-balance? He sat down in a daze.

Bumi ignored Zuko’s question entirely. “I have arranged for all of you to escape the city tonight. Toph will lead you through underground tunnels through the city-”

“Who’s Toph?” he said stupidly. Then he saw the scowl on Bandit’s face. Of course. He was a complete idiot. “Oh.” But just to be sure... “Your name is Toph?”

Bandit kicked the ground with her foot, and his chair collapsed into the ground.  _ Ouch _ .

Bumi cackled at the fall - he may as well have been pointing a finger at him - then sobered suddenly and continued as if nothing had interrupted him. “You will escape through tunnels under the city, which will lead you to the entrance of the Cave of Two Lovers. That is the safest passage out of Omashu.” 

Zuko may have been off-kilter from all of the shocks, but he was still aware of the major red flags raised by this arrangement. “Why are you helping us escape? We imprisoned you and took over your city,” he pointed out. “Why should we trust that you aren’t leading us into a trap?”

  
  
“Why should anyone trust their enemy?” Bumi mused, comically pursing his lips. When a few seconds had passed, he widened his eyes at them again. “That was a real question, I expect a real answer! Fire Nation girl,” he addressed Mai, “you tell me. Why should anyone trust their enemy?”

“Because…” Mai looked around almost nervously, catching Zuko’s eye briefly. “Because there is an even greater enemy you can defeat together?”

Zuko knew that answer; he had studied war strategy with Uncle, after all. He wondered if that was a course of study at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, too?

“Precisely!” Bumi crowed. “I think all of us here can agree that we have a common enemy.”

“Ozai,” Zuko nodded. 

“Or more immediately,” Bumi said, “the army just outside the walls. The army that will not stop bombarding my city until  _ you- _ ” he fixed an accusing eye on Zuko “-leave.”

He flushed and clenched his jaw. “And how do you suggest I do that? Send my army out in a direct assault to drive General Bujing’s forces back? It would be a slaughter.”

“No, no, no. I didn’t mean your army. I meant  _ just you _ .”

“You think General Saito will just surrender if I leave?” Zuko was really angry now. “That he will allow himself to be taken prisoner, or join forces with Ozai, instead of continuing to fight against the armies trying to overthrow Fire Lord Iroh? You underestimate his loyalty!”

Again he could practically  _ see _ Bumi shrugging behind the metal walls. “He won’t have to. I have it on good authority that the Fire Lord has sent General Takeda’s forces to intercept General Bujing’s army. Make no mistake:  _ you _ are Bujing’s target, and  _ you _ are the one General Saito is defending. Once Bujing realizes that not only is he outnumbered, but also that you are not in the city, he will retreat and send out search parties to look for you. But by that time, you should be far enough away as to not be in any great danger. ”

  
  
“Not in danger? While being hunted like a fire ferret?!” Yuto exclaimed, at the exact same time that Hinata yelled, “Absolutely not! This is a terrible plan!” On some level, Zuko had to agree with them. There were so many ways this could go wrong. On the other hand, if this would spare Saito’s forces and maybe allow them to join up with other loyal armies, it could be beneficial. And as long as he could avoid detection….

Bumi scoffed. “A small group consisting of Prince Zuko and a handful of elite guards will be hard for them to track. With enough of a headstart you can avoid detection.”

“Yes, but where will we  _ go _ ?” 

“You will go to Jeong Jeong. He will help you to safety,” Bumi said this as if it were the only reasonable option. The man was insane.

  
  
“ _ Jeong Jeong the deserter _ ?” he gaped. “Even if we could find him, why would a traitor to the Fire Nation want to help me?”

  
  
“Who better to help you than someone who hates the Fire Nation military, and has successfully evaded them for the last ten years?” At Zuko’s incredulous look, he grinned. “I have already told him to expect you, and he has agreed to keep you safe until a more suitable plan can be formed.”

Zuko looked at his guards, and the three of them had a hurried conversation through facial expressions and body language.  It was a daring plan, but it just might be worth risking.

  
  
“Are we all agreed?” Bumi cackled. “Jeong Jeong is camped three miles north of the fork in the river near Pohuai Fortress. He’ll be looking for you. Now what are you waiting for? GO!”

* * *

When he returned with his traveling pack, Bumi’s cage had once more been raised up above the city. Everyone else had already arrived, including three new additions: Mai’s mother, Michi, who was carrying her baby son, Tom-Tom, and Aki. He could imagine why Aki was there, since she was one of his guards and she had been awake earlier. Knowing her, if she had spotted Yuto or Hinata packing, she probably would have demanded to know what they were doing and decided she didn’t want to be left out. But what was Mai’s mother doing here?

Mai saw his look and rolled her eyes. “Mother heard me packing and insisted on coming with us. I  _ told  _ her that King Bumi says they will send a search party after you once they realize you’ve leftthe city, that they will follow you all over the Earth Kingdom, and so  _ obviously _ she and Tom-Tom would be  _ much safer _ here. But she still insists on coming.”

Michi smiled, patting Mai on her head. “Are you already trusting a crazy Earth Kingdom monarch over your own mother? Tom-Tom and I are coming. Besides,  _ someone _ has to accompany you and Prince Zuko. I can’t have your honor in question.”

Mai’s mouth fell open and she made an incoherent sound before shutting her mouth, scowling, and deliberately looking anywhere but at her mother or Zuko.

Not that he was looking back, at least not  _ directly _ at her. He wouldn’t have been caught looking at her at that moment for all the gold in the world. But that didn’t mean he didn’t sneak a  sideways glance. The light was dim, so he might have been mistaken, but he thought he saw a blush creep up into her cheeks. He couldn’t blame her; there was probably a matching one on his own face. What a thing for Michi to imply. He had to straighten things out - because he was  _ not _ leaving on this trip with Mai’s mother thinking he would….

He quickly left that train of thought behind and cleared his throat. “I assure you, your daughter’s honor is very safe. We are traveling with my guard, so we are, uh, chaperoned, and besides, this is hardly a pleasure trip.” 

He blanched inwardly.  _ Pleasure trip _ ? He couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth sometimes. As if there would be more chance of him damaging Mai’s honor if they weren’t running for their lives? 

He saw Hinata making a manly attempt not to laugh at him from behind Bandit, and wished they were alone so he could wipe that look off his face with a well-placed fireball. Smug little ash-heap. He could definitely feel the blush on his cheeks now. Wonderful.

“Your Highness,” Michi smiled deferentially, “I, of course, intended no slight to you or your intentions towards my daughter. It’s just that young people tend to be more lax in matters of propriety, and your guard is, well, lacking in life experience. The proper thing to do is to bring a dedicated chaperone. That is why I am here.”

What could he say to that? If he kept pushing that her presence was unnecessary, it would only give the opposite impression, but by allowing her to come along it  _ also _ gave credence to the ridiculous idea that he and Mai could not be trusted to keep their hands off each other. There was no way to win. And from what he knew of Mai’s parents, that was probably the whole point.

  
  
What was it Uncle said?  _ When you are in a seemingly impossible situation, remember the wisdom of the airbenders: deflect, let the attack roll off of you, and find the path of least resistance. You do not have to win every fight to win the war. _ He wasn’t sure why that particular bit of wisdom came to him now, but it seemed as good a strategy as any.

So he shrugged as if he couldn’t care less about what she said, and then inclined his head in a small bow. “If it makes you feel better, you are welcome to join us. Just be aware that we will have to move quickly, and silently.” He looked pointedly at Tom-Tom. 

  
Michi smiled innocently at him, then turned to Bandit - he supposed he should start calling her Toph - and said, “Are we ready to go, then?”

She nodded. “Everyone ready?” Without waiting  for an answer; she stomped on the ground with her left foot and pulled a fist up in sharp movement. There was a grinding sound that drowned out the sound of the battle outside the walls, gasps and even a scream from the group - though he couldn’t tell who - as the ground they were standing on flipped over, taking them with it. 

One minute he was standing on a side street in the middle of Omashu, the next all the lights were out. Instantly four flames appeared in the darkness, floating above the outstretched hands of the firebenders. There did not appear to be any lights in the tunnel. 

What would they have done if there had been no firebenders in the group? Zuko wondered, not for the first time, how the other nations could stand not having light everywhere they went.

They were in a tunnel made of earth that seemed to go on indefinitely. The utter silence - not even a rumble, after days of near constant booms and shaking - gave the impression that these tunnels were pretty far down under the city.

Tom-Tom was clutching his mother’s dress with big, round eyes, but otherwise seemed to be handling the sudden change of scenery very well. That was one thing to be grateful for. A hysterical baby was not the best companion on an escape mission.

Toph began to walk away from the group. “This way.” Her voice sounded dampened here, with the muffled echoes of the walls.

 

The group followed, firebenders naturally pairing up with the others. Hinata walked in front with Toph, Aki walked beside Michi and Tom-Tom, with Mai, Zuko, and Yuto in the back.  

The procession was utterly silent for several minutes, until Hinata suddenly said, “So, Bandit - or Toph, or whatever your name is - this cave we’re headed for, it sounded like there was more to it than what King Bumi said. What can you tell us about it?”   
  


“The Cave of Two Lovers?” She sounded surprised. “It’s really important to the history of Omashu, to the whole Earth Kingdom. It’s the story of the first earthbenders.”

  
“We’re not short on time… Why don’t you tell it to us?”

He could see her shrug her shoulders. “I’m not a storyteller, but sure. It’ll at least pass the time. 

 

“So a long time ago there were two villages that lived on either side of this mountain. Even though the villages were closely related Earth Kingdom clans, they were at war with each other.”

  
“What was the war about?” Mai asked.

  
“I don’t know, it’s not really part of the story.”

Zuko raised his eyebrows at Yuto and Mai. In what kind of story was the  _ cause _ of the war not important?

“What? It’s  _ not  _ important. The important part is that a man from the eastern village and a woman from the western village fell in love, but they couldn’t be together because of the war. So instead, they found caves under the mountain, and - here’s the really important part - they learned earthbending from the badger moles that lived there. They became the first human earthbenders. Then the man died tragically in the war, the woman used her earthbending to end the war, and ended up founding Omashu.” She shrugged again. “And that’s basically the whole story.”

“And the caves we’re headed towards,” Hinata asked, “they’re the same ones from the story?”

“Supposedly.”

“And will there actually be badger moles?” Yuto sounded hesitant, and if he was honest with himself, Zuko was, too. He had never seen a badger mole, but from what he had heard they were huge beasts, and very temperamental. Not that he was afraid of them,  _ per se _ , but there were better ways he could imagine spending his time. 

But Toph was of another opinion. “I hope so,” she said wistfully. “I love badger moles.”

He shook his head. He would never understand earthbenders.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours, though without candles or the sun it was hard to tell exactly how long it had been. Tom-Tom had fallen asleep, and the rest of them looked like they could use some, too. After three nights of very little sleep, Zuko was finding it hard to even keep his eyes open, much less put one foot in front of the other. But he had to maintain the illusion of monarchical strength, or whatever it was Uncle had called it. He couldn’t remember that lecture through his sleep-fogged brain. But for the sake of whatever-it-was, he kept his eyes open and his feet moving.

His lagging brain registered just in time that Michi - who was walking directly in front of him - had stopped, and was barely able to stop himself from running in to her. 

Toph was standing at what looked like a dead end. She rested her hand on the wall and appeared to be listening to something on the other side. “We’re at the edge of the mountain. The tunnels stop here.”

“I thought the tunnels went  _ through _ the mountains,” Aki yawned. “Isn’t that what the story said?”

“The  _ man-made _ tunnels stop here,” she amended. “There are tunnels under the mountain, but one,” she began counting on her fingers, “they don’t connect to these tunnels, and two, they weren’t made by humans.”

“So how do we get through,” Hinata asked.

  
Toph looked back at him grimly. “I earthbend us in there. But it’d probably be better if I had a few hours of sleep before I try to do that. It’s not exactly easy work, and if I mess it up I might bury you alive.”

“Do we have time to sleep? I figure we have-“ Aki was counting on her fingers. “-maybe three hours before someone notices we are gone, and then it’s only a matter of time before General Bujing will find out about it through his spy network. We need as much space as possible between us and them  _ before _ that happens.”

Hinata looked at Toph. “How much of a nap do you need?”

“Gimme an hour and a half, and I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “That shouldn’t put us too far behind. And we could all use the rest.”

Aki offered to take the watch, they set up their bedrolls - Michi making sure the boys and girls were on opposite sides, with her and Tom-Tom in-between - and lay down.

 

Zuko was just about to close his eyes when he heard Hinata hiss next to him, “I don’t like it.”

He rolled over and whispered back to his friend. “You don’t like what?”

“Bumi said it was supposed to be just you and a few of your guards. Sure, we need Toph for the earthbending, but what are Mai and her mother doing here? I don’t like it.”

  
He nodded. That had bugged him, too. “Bumi didn’t seem surprised to see Mai there, though, did he? Almost like he had sent for her, too.”

  
  
“Well, no,” Hinata frowned, “but he doesn’t seem to be the brightest flame on the mantle. Maybe he thought she was one of your guards? But it doesn’t really matter what he thinks. Mai and her mother are potentially Ozai’s pawns. All they have to do is let slip our location, and we’re done for.”

  
  
“We’ll have to watch them like hawks. Eliminate chances to betray us.”

  
  
Hinata nodded. “And neither of them can be left alone with you.”

  
  
“Excuse me?” He lifted himself partly off his bedroll and glared down at Hinata. “I can take care of myself around a couple of nonbenders.”

  
  
“It’s my job to be paranoid about your well-being,” he laughed softly. “Don’t take it too personally. Besides, haven’t you heard what Mai was up to while she was in the Earth Kingdom? If half of what they say is true, she’s terrifyingly capable.”

  
  
He settled back down, somewhat placated. “And if all of what they say is true, it won’t matter if I have a guard around all the time, she’ll still be able to kill me. But I think it was mostly propaganda. They made her out to be good enough for the Yuyan.”

“I still wish she weren’t here,” he grumbled.

  
  
“We’re engaged; it’s not like I can avoid her company.”

  
  
Hinata shook his head and sighed. “She’s dangerous, and a wild card. Either you need to figure out a way to get her on our side, or you need to arrange for her to take a long vacation somewhere far away.”

  
  
“I’ll start working on plans for both of those,” he said wryly.

  
  
“You have my eternal gratitude, Your Highness,” he laughed and rolled over. “I’m going to sleep. Wake me up if you’ve been assaulted, okay?”

Zuko stared at the ceiling of the tunnel for a while after that, thinking about what Hinata had said. He was right, Mai was a wild card. She had spent so much time as Azula’s best friend. She claimed she wouldn’t hurt him - had even passed Toph’s test when she said it - but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find other ways to cause trouble for him.

Did he really need to find a way to get rid of her? If he was honest with himself, he did  _ not  _ want to do that. She was in many ways a different person from the girl he’d had a crush on all those years ago, but there was still something about her that intrigued him. Hinata was right: if the stories about her time in the Earth Kingdom were true, she would be an amazing ally. And she was still beautiful; nothing had changed there.

  
  
So he needed to find a way to get her to trust him, to get her firmly on his side. But how to do it without ruining everything? With his luck, every time he opened his mouth, he would drive her further away.

  
  
He sighed and rubbed his good eye. He would have to think about this later. Right now he needed sleep.   
  


* * *

 

 


	9. The Cave of Two Lovers

* * *

 

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

None of them felt very rested when Aki started waking them up. Zuko knew how hard it was for firebenders to tell time without the sun, and he was convinced,  _ absolutely convinced _ , therefore, that she had no business waking them up that early. There was no way it had been an hour and a half.

They were all grumpy when Toph began earthbending the tunnels. The loud grinding of earth moving, the deafening thumps when large chunks hit the ground, and the disconcerting feeling of the solid ground shifting beneath their feet was enough to set them all on edge - except Toph, of course, whose mood seemed to improve with every boulder she moved.

It was slow work. Toph was drenched with sweat, and they were all dirty and hungry by the time she broke through. 

This tunnel didn’t look anything like the one under Omashu. He thought he understood what Toph meant about these tunnels not being manmade: compared to the Omashu tunnels, this one looked rustic, natural. The walls were not smooth and straight, but pitted, sloping, almost cave-like. And instead of straight, easily navigable lanes, these tunnels twisted and turned, forking every so often, making it seem like a maze.

  
None of this, however, seemed to faze Toph. She never seemed hesitant about which fork to take, and in fact seemed perfectly at home, as if she’d lived in this cave her entire life.

On and on they walked, silently this time, because they were all so worn. When Tom-Tom woke up, Yuto took him from Michi - who, though trying valiantly not to let it show, was obviously struggling with carrying her son for so long - and carried him on his shoulders. 

A tingling second sense whispered at the back of his neck that the sun must have risen by now, but of course he couldn’t know for sure.

Zuko was about to suggest that they stop for breakfast when Toph paused and cocked her head, as if listening to something. 

  
“What is it,” he asked, breaking the several hours of silence.

  
She waved him off and bent over to put her hand on the ground. Finally she stood up, turned back to face the rest of the group, and grinned.

  
She was just opening her mouth to say something, when the tunnel was filled with a loud rumbling, and two huge shadows burst out of the sides of the tunnel, throwing up a cloud of dirt around them, obscuring everything.

The creatures roared, and through the haze he could see them slashing their front paws at the walls, making the cave shudder as if they were in an earthquake. The dust began to settle, and Zuko finally realized what they were: badger moles. Two fully grown, cranky badger moles. 

Tom-Tom screamed and grabbed Yuto around the face, clutching the only thing his fingers could find: Yuto’s eye sockets. Yuto stumbled in the general direction of Michi, waving his arms and shouting, “Stop it kid,  _ ouch _ ! Get him off!” The commotion drew the attention of the badger moles, who began advancing towards the screaming, flailing beast with two heads in a menacing manner. 

In an instant, Mai had brandished two shurikens and was taking aim. Zuko, Hinata, and Aki dropped into firebending stances, which had the side effect of extinguishing the flames they had been carrying in their hands. The tunnel was shuttered in complete darkness for an instant.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. The beasts shrieked in pain, then roared. Toph yelled, “No!” There was an ominous rumbling sound from above, and three simultaneous bursts of fire lit up the tunnel enough for them to see the ceiling of the cave collapsing.

Everyone dove away from the falling rocks, and then - for Zuko, at least - everything fell silent.

He took a moment to take stock of his situation. No injuries worse than a scrape on his knuckles. That was a promising start. He was surprised to discover that once his eyes adjusted to the dark he could actually see. There were tiny glowing crystals imbedded in the ceiling that cast enough light to partially illuminate everything. It wasn’t a warm light, like fire made, but it was enough that he didn’t feel the need to produce any fire of his own. That was good, because it meant had full use of both arms.

He stood up, brushing off his robes, and looked around him. Where he had been standing just moments before, there was now a wall of rocks. It wasn’t a pile of rubble, like he had imagined it might be, but an actual wall, like any others in the cave. If he hadn’t been absolutely sure of what the tunnel had looked like before, he could have convinced himself that this had always been a dead end.

  
He put his hand on the wall and pushed on it. No, it wasn’t going to budge. So he was cut off from the rest of the cave, from everyone else. He was not one to give up, however, so he backed up a few paces and punched a fireball at the wall with everything he had. The only result of his efforts was a scorch mark.

  
“Are we stuck, then?”

He jumped at the voice, and spun around. Mai was sitting on the floor of the cave, resting her head against a wall behind him that he was absolutely certain had not been there before, effectively turning that part of the tunnel into a cell. More than stuck - they were trapped. 

“It looks that way. Until Toph manages to earthbend us out of here. Assuming she is able to.” He frowned, taking in her appearance. She looked dazed, and there was a good amount of blood trickling down her face. “Are you okay?”

  
She put her hand up to her head and closed her eyes tightly. “I think I hit my head.” She pulled her hand away and glanced at the blood staining her fingers. “Lovely,” she drawled.

“I have something for that,” he said quickly. He took his traveling pack off his back and began to search through it. He had packed bandages for his burn, even though the doctor had said he could take it off for good today. He pulled one out triumphantly, then immediately realized his mistake: he had only packed bandages, not ties. He had assumed he could reuse the tie already on his head. 

  
Well no matter. It’s not like he needed it anymore. He untied it from his own head and let the used bandage fall into his other hand, burning it to ashes. He walked over to her and wordlessly handed her the bandage and tie. Her eyes widened in horror as she took in his uncovered face. He tried and failed to push down the feeling of shame. He had known he had a scar now, but no one except the doctor had seen it, even himself. He wondered how terrible it looked? Was this how everyone would look at him now?

  
The silence stretched out, becoming ever more uncomfortable. She dropped the tie to the floor in front of her and pressed the bandage to her cut.

Zuko sat down across from her, and cast about for something to say. He was well aware that this was exactly the chance he had been hoping for last night. The two of them were alone; it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her, to get her to trust him. But what _was_ there to say? _I'm sorry I'm so ugly now? I_ _bet you wish we'd never been betrothed?_ _You look very pretty? Why did you lie to me?_ Finally he just opened his mouth.

“I hope everyone else is okay.”

“Me too.” Mai's eyes closed and her brow furrowed. "I want to apologize for my mother. She shouldn’t have forced herself onto your escape mission. If she had just kept Tom-Tom at home..."

"You shouldn’t have to apologize for her."

"Of course I do.” She looked up at him. “Our engagement has gone to her head. She should not have been so forward."

Zuko laughed humorlessly. "No, she shouldn't.  _ She’s _ not the one my grandfather chose."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then hesitated. Then after a few moments seemed to gather her courage and said, "Can I ask you... why  _ did _ Fire Lord Azulon choose me?"

He felt heat rising in his cheeks. He hadn't meant to get into that. "It was Fire Lord Iroh. He had the impression that I..." This was harder than he'd expected, but he plowed on. "That I was, well, interested in you. He had this  _ gleam _ in his eye when he told Grandfather no one but you would do."

She drew in a deep breath. "And… Forgive me for asking, my lord, but what reason would the Fire Lord have for thinking that?"

"Call me Zuko," he said quietly, avoiding her question for now.

"I can't do that,” she said flatly. “It's not respectful."

"You of all people should be allowed to use my name. There doesn’t need to be that barrier between us." He paused. “You used to call me by my name.”

“We were children then,” she answered quickly. “That was a long time ago; you weren’t the Crown Prince.” 

“You call Azula by her name.”

  
“We were friends,” she murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"But we are supposed to be… well, friends, too, I guess. Or something like that.” He looked down at his fingers, twisting the fabric of his robes. "Look, I don’t want to force you to do something uncomfortable. Use my title if you must, but just know that you can use my name. I want you to.”

  
She didn’t say anything to this, and he rifled through his travel pack to give him the appearance of having something to do. Finally he said, “Fire Lord Iroh is very observant." His words hung in the air. He wasn’t sure she would understand his meaning, but even if she didn't, he wasn't about to spell it out any further. He had been  _ plenty _ vulnerable enough for one day. They sat in silence for a while longer.

"I'll talk to my mother. I’ll find a way to get her somewhere safe."

He forced himself to look back up at her. The look on her face was inscrutable, but she was actually looking at him now, scar and all, without a trace of horror. The corner of his mouth crooked up.

"Don’t worry about it, really. If your mother wants to leave Omashu so badly, I’m happy to escort her and your brother to safety. It is an honor to protect your family."

Her eyes softened, and a  _ real _ smile came over her face. "Thank you."

He bowed his head solemnly, accepting her thanks, but inside he was shouting for joy. This was  _ exactly  _ the breakthrough he had been hoping for. They had had a real conversation, and she had actually smiled at him! It was almost like the banquet all those years ago. This conversation hadn’t flowed quiet so easily as that one, and had been much more tense, but the end result had been the same: a feeling of companionship, partnership, between them. A feeling that maybe, perhaps, it wasn’t quite so bad to be engaged to her.

  
She pulled the bandage off her face and felt the cut gingerly. “I think the bleeding has stopped. Here,” she pushed the unused tie back to him with her foot, shuddering slightly in disgust.

  
He flushed again. Of course she hadn’t wanted his dirty, used bandage tie. The cut hadn’t been  _ that  _ bad. Why had he been such an idiot?

  
“Right,” he said quickly to cover up his embarrassment. “I’d better put this back on.”

  
“No, don’t,” she reached over and put a hand on his wrist, preventing him from picking it up. Then, realizing what she’d done, she pulled her hand back quickly and bit her lip. “Don’t,” she said again. “It looks like it could use some air.”

“I know. I just don’t want other people to see me like this.”

  
“It’s not that bad.” He gave her an incredulous look, and she laughed a little. “No, really. It takes some getting used to, but it’s really not that bad.” She paused and tilted her head. “Can you see out of the eye?”

  
It suddenly occurred to Zuko that he  _ could _ see. He had been so concerned before with her injury that he hadn’t even noticed it when he took the bandage off. He closed his good eye just to make sure. There was maybe a very slight change to his peripheral vision, but other than that it was practically normal. 

He gave an involuntary whoop of joy, falling on his back. “I  _ can _ !” He started laughing. “I can see…” He had never been so relieved in his life.

He sat back up and grinned at Mai. She smiled back. Everything was so perfect, he could just-

The wall of the cave behind him collapsed with absolutely no warning. He spun around, crouching so that he could fire off a spin kick if necessary.

But it wasn’t necessary. When the dust cleared, it was just Toph standing there. He let out a breath and stood up.

  
“Thank goodness. Is everyone else okay?”

She gave him a strange look. “Of course they are. You think I can’t handle a few firebenders?”

  
“ _ Firebenders? _ I meant the badger moles! What did you do with my-”

  
“Don’t get your royal panties in a twist. They’ll be perfectly fine. But I had to stop them from attacking the badger moles before they buried us all under the mountain.”

  
“Wait… You took on three imperial firebenders and two badger moles  _ at the same time _ ?”

 

“I’m just that good,” she said smugly.

  
“And yet,” Mai came up beside him, her voice dripping with satisfaction, “You and a dozen other earthbenders were captured by one firebender and a knife-wielder in Gaoling.”

  
Toph scowled. “Look, Mai-Mai, that attack came from above. It’s my blind spot, so to speak. Come at me fairly, and we’ll see who wins.” She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

  
“ _ Mai-Mai _ ?” Mai raised an eyebrow. “I am  _ not  _ your sister, and clearly older than you. Don’t-”

  
“At least that explains what took so long,” he interrupted loudly, making a valiant attempt to avoid a fight. “I was beginning to think we would never get out of here.”

“What are you talking about?” Toph wrinkled her brow. “It was over as soon as it began.”

He exchanged a sideways glance at Mai, who looked just as confused. “Then why...?”

  
“I figured you lovebirds could use some time alone,” she smirked, “so I ate my breakfast before coming to rescue you.”

* * *

 

The rest of the group was, perhaps understandably, annoyed with Toph. She had restrained them all with earth shackles while she subdued the badger moles, and the guards, especially, were furious both with her, for besting them, and themselves, for allowing themselves to be so easily beaten.

Zuko and Mai had been separated by her mother as soon as they had begun walking again. Michi insisted on Mai walking with her and Aki in the back, and had urged Zuko to walk in the front with Toph and Hinata. Yuto was still carrying Tom-Tom - though this time he was holding the boy’s hands.

Truth be told, Zuko was grateful for the separation. The time alone to talk had been productive, he thought, but he was afraid of pushing it too far too quickly. Not only because he might mess things up, as he was wont to do, but also because he was afraid too much time around her would make him drop his guard. He shouldn’t trust her. 

She had  _ lied _ to him, and not about something trivial. She had lied about her loyalty to Uncle, and that made her dangerous. She had promised not to hurt Zuko, but that didn’t mean she was on his side in all this. He knew himself; he had always had a soft spot for her. Better to be cautious and not let his hormones override his good sense.

The reaction of the rest of the party to his scar was also worrisome. They had tried not to show it, and certainly had not said anything, but there had been horror and disgust hidden in their eyes. 

He had never been so glad that Toph was blind. 

When they reached the entrance of the cave, Zuko had one moment of true fear. He was, for those few seconds, certain that their escape from Omashu had been discovered and that General Bujing’s men would be waiting for him outside the cave.

He hesitated briefly as Toph and Hinata exited the cave, then clamped down on his stupid, shameful weakness and plowed out into the sunlight. The walls of the gorge towered above them, making the perfect hiding place for ambushers, but those worries were in vain. All was quiet.

“We need to keep moving,” Yuto grimaced. 

Perhaps he wasn’t the only paranoid one in the group, then.

Zuko could see they were all exhausted, but he knew Yuto was right. The more distance they put between themselves and the army, the better. Now that they were out of the cave and in the sun, he could tell that it was a few hours before noon.

They followed the path through the gorge until they came to the edge of the forest at the mouth, trekking through the forest for another hour before they risked stopping for food. 

Zuko sat on a rock away from the rest of the group, grumpily nibbling at his travel food - it was bland and dry; he had never had to eat such plain peasant food before - when Toph walked over and bowed at him in the Earth Kingdom style. He nodded perfunctorily.

“I suppose this is where I leave,” she said matter-of-factly.

Zuko’s eyes snapped up. “You  _ what _ ?” he cried. “You can’t just  _ leave _ !”

  
“I saved your life, I helped you figure out who to trust, I got you out of Omashu safely. What more is there for me to do? I’m just dead weight now. I’m an extra mouth to feed, and I don’t have any gold on me. I’m not staying if I can’t take care of myself. Besides,” she smiled slightly, “I’m Earth Kingdom. It would be weird for me to stick around with all you Fire Nation people much longer. Practically treasonous.”

Zuko scowled at her. He couldn’t exactly say why it bothered him so much to think of her leaving, but his brain just would not consider it. She had been a mainstay in his life every since the attack, a constant presence, someone he could rely on, could almost  _ trust _ . She couldn’t go now; what would he do without her?

He couldn’t command her. Like she’d said, she wasn’t Fire Nation. She didn’t have to do what he said. But maybe he could convince her. He  _ had _ to.

  
“You can’t go,” he said again, a shameful pleading edge to his voice. “I need you. How can I convince you to stay?”

Her voice sounded unsure when she replied, “You need me?”

  
“Of course I do!” He jumped on the uncertainty, determined to bend it to his will. “You are like one of my guard. In fact-” his voice sped up as an idea came to him “-I could make you officially a member of my guard, and pay you! Then you would have gold!”

  
“I don’t know…” she hesitated. “I shouldn’t really be helping the prince of the Fire Nation.”

  
“What do you want me to promise you,” he asked. “Anything, I will consider it.”

  
“You sound awfully desperate,” she said. “Why do you need  _ me? _ ”

“Because I can’t trust my own people,” he said, before he could think about it. Then he grimaced, because not only was that not entirely true - he trusted Hinata and Yuto and Aki completely - but it was also admitting his own weakness, as a prince on the run from his own people. The disgrace of that weighed down on him, oppressively. “Or at least, I can’t trust most of them. And if I can’t trust my own people, then I need allies from other nations. And so far, you’re the only one I’ve got.”

She was silent for a long moment.

“All right, Your Princeliness. I’ll stay on one condition.” She leaned in closer and her voice grew deadly serious. “After I’ve helped you annihilate  _ your  _ enemies, you have to end the war with the Earth Kingdom.  _ For good. _ ” Then she twisted her foot on the ground, causing the rock he was sitting on to poke him the same way the stone had under the covers that first day. As if he needed a reminder that she could tell if he was lying.

  
“I’m not the Fire Lord,” he answered immediately. “I can’t make that promise.”

  
She shook her head and turned away from him.

  
“But I can try to convince my father! And if nothing else, I  _ can  _ promise to stop the war once I take the throne.”

He couldn’t believe what he was saying. The war was at the bedrock of Fire Nation identity. They were bringing stability to the world, improving life for everyone. How could he promise to give that up? And yet, he was sincere. If that was what it took to convince Toph to stay with them, that was what he would do. Besides, with the way things were going now, by the time he became Fire Lord, the war would already be won.

She turned back, considering. Then she reached out and punched him in the arm. “You got a deal.”

  
“ _ Ouch!” _ He rubbed the spot in shock. No one had struck him like that ever in his life, not even his father or sister. “What was that for?”

  
“It’s how I show affection,” she grinned, taking a seat on the ground next to him and pulling out her own food. “If I’m going to work for you, you’d better get used to it.”

* * *

 

The light of the quarter moon did little to illuminate the shadows in the industrial district just outside of Caldera City. Azula preferred it that way; that meant fewer chances to be spotted. She crept around the side of a building.

Someone was waiting for her there. She crooked a smile. Perfect. She hated waiting.

The hooded figure bowed to her as she approached. “Princess.”   
  


“Let’s not waste our time with pleasantries,” she bit back. “My father refuses to take care of the Fire Lord. He thinks simply naming himself as interim Fire Lord is enough. It is not.” She sneered. “My uncle cannot be allowed to live.”

  
“Of course, Princess. Prince Ozai must be made the  _ true _ Fire Lord, for the sake of the nation.”

Azula nodded. “I am told you are one of my uncle’s guards.”

  
“Yes, I am.”

  
“And you are willing to do what it takes to eliminate him?”

  
The figure tilted its head. “It would not be easy, Your Highness. I will need to gather support, supplies.”

  
“Yes, yes, I know.” Azula waved her hand dismissively. “You need money. I have that-” she pulled a heavy bag out of her robes “-and more, if you are successful at making it look like an accident.”

The figure reached out a hand, but she pulled the bag back. “How long will it take?”

  
“A month, perhaps.”

  
“That is too long,” she snapped. “My uncle will have been able to gather his supporters by then. He will have found a way to free himself. I will give you exactly two weeks. Not a day longer”

  
“Yes, Princess.” The figure bowed.

She narrowed her eyes, considering. Then at last she handed over the bag of gold. “If anyone finds out about this,” she warned, “you will be dead within the hour.”

Another bow. Then Azula turned and blended back into the shadows, creeping back to the palace.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mei-mei means little sister in Mandarin. Thanks to my husband for suggesting Toph's nickname for Mai. :)


	10. The Fire Days Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo this year (a month-long online writing challenge), so you, my dear readers, get the gift of *slightly* more frequent updates for the next 21 days. This is one of my favorite chapters so far, so enjoy! :)

“I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.”

-Ziggy Marley 

* * *

 

After five days of walking in the woods, sleeping in the woods, and eating terrible food in the woods, Zuko was  _ done _ . He was prince of the Fire Nation; he shouldn’t have to be living like this.

  
He wasn’t the only one feeling this way. Mai and her mother were noblewomen, and perhaps even less used to rough living than he was. Hinata was the son of a general and Aki was the daughter of a major. They might be members of the military, but they were far from common foot soldiers. 

 

Not that he had anything against foot soldiers. The Fire Nation military was filled with men - and women - like that, who bravely and proudly served their homeland. Without them, the war would have been lost almost before it had begun. He owed them a great deal of honor and respect. Still, they lived very different lives from his.

 

Yuto and Toph were the only ones in their group who seemed not to care about the conditions. He knew that Yuto was a commoner who had risen through the ranks on his impressive firebending skill and dedication to duty alone. Perhaps that explained his seeming indifference to their harsh circumstances. 

 

Or perhaps he just liked the outdoors. That certainly seemed to be the case with Toph. He had no idea about her upbringing, but she was an earthbender. That came with a certain amount of uncivilized affinity for dirt that he would never be able to wrap his mind around.

 

He looked at the layer of grime on his hands, at the dingy coloring of his once rich robes, and grimaced. No,  _ never _ . He couldn’t wait to get back to civilization.

 

Which is why the flyer on the noticeboard in the middle of the road immediately caught his attention.

 

“The Fire Days Festival,” he breathed, jogging up to the board. He imagined the Fire Days Festival in this remote colony wouldn’t hold a candle to the one in the capital, but if it was even close…

 

At his words, Hinata, Mai, and Aki crowded behind him, peering over his shoulder at the flyer.

  
“Komodo sausage,” Hinata whispered reverently.

 

“Extra spicy fire noodles!” Aki squealed.

  
“Fire flakes…” The words dripped off Mai’s tongue like an endearment.

  
Zuko closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, imagining just how glorious the festival food would be. And it wasn’t just the food; there would be vendors selling clean clothing, and even pop-up spas for pampering the festival attendees. He let out a longing sigh.

 

“Let’s go,” he finally said, turning around and rubbing his hands together. “We’ve been making good time; we can afford to stop at the festival for a few hours.”

 

“Are you joking?” Toph cried, approaching the notice board. “Walk into a Fire Nation town, with actual Fire Nation soldiers, when you’re supposed to be keeping yourself hidden?” She held out her hands incredulously. “You’re the prince!  _ Someone’s _ going to notice you, word will get back to Ozai, and then all that effort was for nothing!”

  
“Relax, Toph,” he said, ruffling her hair fondly. “It’s the Fire Days Festival.”

  
She ducked out of his reach and scowled. “And that’s supposed to make me feel better, how?”

 

There was a second of silence, and then the rest of the group began chuckling.

  
“That’s right, you wouldn’t know,” Zuko smiled. “Everyone wears masks to the festival. We’ll send someone in ahead of us to buy the masks - Yuto, maybe, he’s good at being inconspicuous. We’ll blend in perfectly; no one will have any idea who we are.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later he was strolling through the town, his face obscured by a grotesquely grinning blue spirit mask. He had chosen it from the ones Yuto brought back because it reminded him of his mother’s collection of theater masks. His stomach was full of good, hot Fire Nation food and his aches had been soothed away with a soak in a steamy bath at the spa. He had bought two sets of new, more casual robes - one in Fire Nation red and gold, and the other in dark grey, because you never knew when you would need to sneak around at night - and a set of dual broadswords, which were of surprisingly good quality, considering they were made in the small colony.

 

Their little group was crowded around a stall selling sizzle crisps, when a commotion in the street behind them drew their attention.

 

A squad of soldiers was marching down the street, pushing the festival-goers out of their way. When they reached the town square, the soldier at the head of the squad stepped up onto a large stone in the middle of the square, pulled out a piece of paper, and began to shout.

  
“A proclamation of Interim Fire Lord Ozai!”

  
Zuko’s insides clenched. Interim Fire Lord Ozai? This was the first he was hearing of that. So Uncle had, what? Surrendered? Been injured? Regardless, it was bad news.

 

“Several days ago,” the soldier continued, “Prince Zuko, the Lady Mai, her mother Michi and brother Tom-Tom were reported missing from Omashu.”

 

The crowd gasped. Zuko’s whole body went tense, and he glanced back at the masked faces of his friends. Their bodies were tense, too. So their escape had finally been noticed.

 

“The Crown Prince is presumed to be in the custody of dangerous Earth Kingdom dissidents. Anyone with information on the whereabouts of the Prince and his companions should come forward immediately.” 

 

He paused, scanning the crowd, then continued. “Fire Lord Ozai hopes that all Fire Nation citizens will come together during this difficult time and redouble our efforts to show the world the strength and superiority of our people. Despite the difficulties the last weeks have brought us, with the death of our dear leader, Fire Lord Azulon, the sudden illness of Fire Lord Iroh, and the kidnap of Prince Zuko, we are still the strongest nation, and Fire Lord Ozai will continue to forward the Fire Nation agenda both at home and abroad.”

 

The soldier took a deep breath, and his voice echoed across the streets. “All hail Fire Lord Ozai!”

 

There was a vague murmuring of “Hail Fire Lord Ozai” as the crowd bowed low. 

 

It did not even occur to Zuko to bow with them, being unused to bowing to anyone other than in the presence of the Fire Lord himself. If he had thought about it long enough, he might have realized the trouble it would cause since no one knew he was Prince Zuko. But as it was, he remained ignorant of that fact right up until the soldier pointed at him.

  
“How dare you! Show respect for the Fire Lord, peasant!”

 

It took a second for his brain to process the meaning behind those words, but once he did his resolve hardened and he straightened his shoulders. From behind him he heard Hinata mutter in an annoyed voice, “Fire preserve us,” and move closer to him. Zuko’s mouth crooked into a smile from beneath his mask. Hinata knew him too well.

 

He took a step forward from the crowd and called out in a voice that carried across the square, “I will not bow to a usurper. Long live Fire Lord Iroh!” He was gratified to hear a few shouts of approval from the crowd.

  
The soldier frowned. “Your loyalty to Fire Lord Iroh is admirable, but no disrespect for the acting Fire Lord will be tolerated. Bow to Fire Lord Ozai, or face the consequences!”

  
“No.”

 

The soldier jumped off of the rock and began walking through the street towards him, fists clenched.

 

An almost deathly silence pervaded the town. The soldier’s boots crunching on the street and Hinata hissing orders to Aki and Yuto - “ _ No firebending unless necessary, retreat at the first opportunity _ ” - were the only sounds Zuko could hear over the rushing of blood in his ears.

 

The soldier came to a stop ten feet from him and fell into a firebending stance. Zuko almost laughed. Only fools broadcast their moves so clearly before battle began. He knew that style well, and he knew how to defend against it - even without firebending.

 

He pulled out his broadswords, his posture defensive.

 

When the punch came, Zuko was ready for it. He dove forward under the fire, turning his momentum into a somersault that brought him into melee range of the soldier.

 

The scene dissolved into chaos. The crowd erupted in shouts, and people began running for cover, crouching in alleys and behind festival booths. Hinata and Yuto were running towards the battle, as well as the other half dozen or so soldiers, weapons drawn.

 

Zuko noticed all this - because battlefield awareness was of critical importance - but only dimly, as though looking through murky water.

 

His main focus was on the man before him: his stance, the direction of his gaze, the twitchy movements of his muscles before he attacked. 

 

Years of training both as a firebender and a swordsman coalesced to give him an answer to every fireblast. They dodged and parried, ducked and jumped around each other. 

 

The soldier yelled as he kicked a stream of fire towards Zuko. He jumped over it, slamming the sides of his blades down on the soldier’s head. He fell to the ground, stunned but still conscious.

 

Hinata and Yuto skidded to a halt next to him. “We’re leaving,” Hinata said, his voice brooking no argument.

 

Zuko scowled before realizing that no one could see his scowl past his mask. “Fine,” he said. But before he made to leave, he placed his foot on the man’s chest, pushing him into the ground, and placing the edge of his blades at his neck. The advancing soldiers froze. 

 

Then he looked at the crowd. “ _ No one _ here owes loyalty to Ozai,” he declared. “Your loyalty is to Fire Lord Iroh alone. And if anyone suggests otherwise,” he paused dramatically, sheathing his swords with flair, “he can answer to the Blue Spirit.” He shoved the soldier with his foot for good measure.

  
“Okay, okay, enough theatrics,” Hinata growled, and began dragging him out of the middle of the street. “Let’s  _ go _ .”

 

There was a furious howl from behind him, a sharp whistling sound of metal flying through the air, and a sudden thud.

 

He spun around to see the soldier pinned to the ground by several well-placed stiletto blades. His limbs were in an awkward position suggesting he had been trying to attack them with their backs turned.

 

When he turned back to see where the blades had come from, there was Mai, face still obscured by her white and red festival mask, arm still extended from the throw.

 

A roar went up from the crowd, and as they escaped many of the onlookers flooded the streets, overwhelming the soldiers and chanting Uncle’s name.

 

* * *

 

Toph could still hear the cheers as they reached the fork of the river. It was late afternoon, and the heat of the day was starting to fade into a cool breeze that seemed to hang in the air.

 

They followed a path that led in-between the two river forks, through a dense forest. The wind rustled through the trees, and everything was so peaceful and calm that she was soon drawn into her own thoughts.

 

The first thought on her mind was the same one she had been thinking ever since Prince Fire Nation had appeared in front of her cell that night: she did not understand Fire Nation people. The cutthroat politics, the backstabbing between family members and romantic partners, the  _ spicy food _ ... 

 

Or the obsession with honor that led to that ridiculous scene back in the village.

 

_ Relax, Toph. We’ll blend in perfectly, Toph _ . Sure, they had done a  _ great  _ job of that… if openly defying a royal proclamation, starting a public fight, and then causing what sounded like a genuine insurrection was what you called blending in.

 

Not that it hadn’t been fun to watch; it had been almost on par with Earth Rumble V; the Blue Spirit would make a great fighting persona. But it had still been stupid.

 

She wondered sometimes - okay, a lot of the time - why she had bothered to save him that first night. And after that, why she had agreed to help him figure out who he could trust. And after that, why she had agreed to lead him out of Omashu. And after that, why she had decided to follow him instead of going home to see if her parents were okay.

 

And after they found this Jeong Jeong and his camp, would she still decide to stick with him? Okay, she didn’t really wonder about that. She knew she would. But the question was  _ why _ .

 

They rounded a corner in the path, and Toph suddenly realized that she had been too lost in her thoughts, because she was the last person in the group to notice the man standing in their way.

  
The man was a medium-sized adult, with a solid stance and slightly rounded shoulders. And judging by his steady heartbeat, he was not intimidated by them in the slightest.

 

“Come with me,” the man said in a deep voice that was at the same time both warm and severe.

  
“Are you Admiral Jeong Jeong?” Aki asked.

 

The man didn’t reply, instead turning and walking off the path into the woods.

 

The rest of the Fire Nation crew shifted towards Prince Zuko, probably communicating with  _ looks _ again, whatever that meant. Zuko must have given a look back, because his only response was to follow the man.

 

And even though Toph could tell that the rest of them were nervous about following a stranger into the middle of nowhere, they all followed after the prince. Because of course they did, even if they weren’t sure why. Because he was that kind of person.

 

Toph followed, too.

 

* * *

 

Former Admiral Jeong Jeong was not very loquacious; one might even call him laconic, if one were wont to use such self-aggrandizing vocabulary.

  
Uncle had always been insistent that a Fire Lord needed to keep his speeches accessible to even the most illiterate of his subjects, but that he also had to know all of the big, fancy words in order to keep control of his advisors.

 

Former Admiral Jeong Jeong struck Zuko as the type to test the Fire Lord in that arena.

 

It wasn’t that he was conceited,  _ per se _ , but he had a certain sanctimonious air about him, especially when he talked about the Fire Nation or firebending, as if he were the only one who understood what was best for the world. If he had been in Zuko’s war room, he would have needed to put him in his place.

  
_ See, Uncle? I might make a decent Fire Lord yet. _

 

But as it was, Zuko was in the vulnerable position and at the mercy of Jeong Jeong’s hospitality, so he kept his big words to himself and let the old man believe what he would.

 

They had been given two tents - one for Zuko, Hinata, and Yuto, and another, much more crowded one for Michi, Mai, Aki, Toph, and Tom-Tom - and a meal, and after that had been left mostly alone. 

 

Jeong Jeong spent most of his time in his tent meditating with an  _ insane _ number of candles. Zuko’s meditative control was considered impressive at eight candles at a time, and Uncle’s exemplary at fifteen, but Jeong Jeong had at least two dozen candles in his tent, which he could keep at varying heights and intensities. He was truly a firebending master.

 

But this all reminded Zuko that he hadn’t had a chance to practice his meditation ever since he visited the dragons nearly three weeks ago. So despite Jeong Jeong’s off-putting, quiet disapproval of everything Zuko stood for, he found himself just outside of Jeong Jeong’s tent right after sunset.

 

He paused slightly before entering, then squared his shoulders, reminded himself that even if Jeong Jeong had deserted, he was still his Prince, and entered the tent.

  
“What do you want?” Jeong Jeong grunted.

 

Zuko bowed just a fraction lower than he ordinarily would have to a non-royal elder. “Master, I have not meditated in weeks. If I could impose on your hospitality for a few minutes…”

 

“Hmm.” Jeong Jeong regarded him for a long moment, then stood up and stepped to the side. “Be my guest, Prince Zuko. But I must ask that you not let  _ any _ of my candles go out.”

 

There was a challenge behind that statement, but Zuko was nothing if not determined. He knew it would be impossible for him to keep all of those candles lit, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

 

He took a seat, closed his eyes, and reached out with his chi to each of the little flames. He took a deep breath in, feeling their warmth, their life. The memory of his vision from the dragons flashed before his mind’s eye, and suddenly he wondered how he could have ever meditated without that knowledge. The peace he now felt, the feeding of his very soul, was something he had never felt before. He felt the fires in the deep recesses of his heart, in the places where his father’s betrayal had hurt the most, and he felt the pain receding.

 

_ Fire is life. _ He felt this truth in his very soul now.

 

He took a few more breaths, filling his body with the warmth, and then opened his eyes and stood up. Only thirteen of the candles were still lit.

  
“You have excellent control, Prince Zuko,” Jeong Jeong said with what might have been a hint of respect. “I have never seen this in someone your age.”

  
“Thank you,” he bowed. “My father is a good teacher.”

 

“Your father,” Jeong Jeong spat. “Why do you internalize the lies of Fire Lord Azulon? Your father is Ozai. Iroh is your uncle.”

 

“He  _ adopted me _ . I am his son, that is not a lie.”

 

“Hmph. If you say so.”

  
His reply made Zuko irrationally angry. “And what would you call a  _ father _ who did  _ this? _ ” He pointed angrily to his scar.

  
“We are all touched by fire’s curse. Yours is simply more evident than others’.”

  
“That’s not what I asked,” he frowned.

 

Jeong Jeong merely sat back down in the middle of his candles, lit the ones that had gone out during Zuko’s meditation, and closed his eyes.

 

Zuko pursed his lips. He knew a dismissal when he saw one, though he had to admit he wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of one. He walked towards the entrance and pushed aside the tent flap.

 

And came face-to-face with a boy in yellow and orange robes.

 

“Hi,” said the boy brightly. “My name’s Aang. Is Jeong Jeong in there?” 

 

* * *

 


	11. The Avatar and the Fire Prince

* * *

 

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

“Uh,” said Zuko, the picture of royal eloquence. He stared at the boy, his brain insisting that there was something he should know about the kid. Something familiar about him, something that ought to ring a bell. “Jeong Jeong is in there. But I don’t think he wants visitors…”

  
“That’s okay,” the kid - Aang, he’d said? - smiled. “I can wait out here until he’s ready. Hey, are you one of his students?”

  
The kid was so earnest, Zuko wasn’t sure he could stand it. “No, I’m not.”

  
“That’s why  _ I’m  _ here. I need a firebending master.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “And you couldn’t find one anywhere else in the Fire Nation, so you came out to the middle of nowhere to find a deserter to train you?”

 

“Well,” he shifted nervously, “I can’t exactly go to the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord kind of wants to kill me.”

 

Zuko’s already raised brow climbed higher. “Is that so?” The kid was either an idiot or incredibly, shockingly naive. Based on the earnest smiles and easy-to-read face, he was guessing naive, but he wasn’t ready to give up on idiot yet, either.

 

“Yeah, see, I’m the Avatar.”

 

And then all at once everything slid into place for Zuko. The yellow and orange robes, the arrow tattoos, the bald head, the staff. The kid was an airbender. The last avatar, the one his great-grandfather and grandfather had spent their lives searching for, was said to be an airbender. Uncle had taught him everything he knew about both the avatar and airbenders, but he had never expected to  _ actually meet one _ . They were extinct. 

  
Not to mention that an airbender avatar should be over a hundred years old. Unless the cycle had gone around again, which was unlikely given how thoroughly the Fire Nation had been searching for signs of avatars in other nations -  _ especially _ their own. They might have missed a waterbender or earthbender avatar, but there was no way they could have missed a  _ firebender _ . This kid was, well, a kid.

 

“You should probably be more careful who you say that to, Avatar. You don’t even know who I am; how do you know I wouldn’t turn you into the Fire Lord?”

 

“Oh, but you’re in Jeong Jeong’s camp. That means you’re a  _ good _ Fire Nation person.”

 

Zuko’s eyebrows were getting quite the workout. Did the Avatar really not understand what being a  _ deserter _ meant? Obviously not a good person. And if his father hadn’t currently been on the throne and Zuko himself in hiding, he  _ would _ have reported the Avatar. Immediately.

 

“So what’s your name?” Aang went on, blissfully unaware of Zuko’s inner monologue.

 

He folded his arms and cocked his head. “Zuko, son of Fire Lord Iroh. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.”

  
If Zuko had been the type to find situations like this funny, he would have laughed at the sudden change of expression on the Avatar’s face. First his jaw dropped in disbelief, then his face went a funny grey color, and finally his face broke into a nervous grin. He brought his staff in front of him and took a step back.

  
“Oh. Well. Nice to meet you, Your Majesty. I’ll just be going now.”

 

But before he could make his escape, Zuko had grabbed the collar of his robes. “Not so fast, Avatar. You and I need to sit down for a little chat.”

 

* * *

 

Zuko huffed as he turned over on his bedroll later that night. What cruel twist of fate had led to this  _ child _ avatar showing up after a hundred years? The story Aang had fed him had been difficult enough to believe -  _ I was hidden in an iceberg near the South Pole. For a hundred years _ . - but if the boy was really the Avatar anything was possible. With crazy powers come crazy origin stories.

 

But worse than that was the boy’s ineptitude. Naturally, Zuko had assumed that if the Avatar was showing up at Jeong Jeong’s front door to learn firebending, then he would have already mastered air, water, and earth. Because that’s the way things were  _ done _ . But, no. Apparently Avatar Aang was not aware of the reasons behind that convention, because he had  _ only just started waterbending _ !

 

Zuko brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Was this really the avatar his ancestors had feared so much?

 

The Avatar had given some trumped-up reasoning that Jeong Jeong was his  _ only _ chance to learn firebending from a master, apparently not realizing that he was staring another firebending master in the face.

 

Zuko hadn’t mentioned that fact in his reply, because unlike the Avatar, who apparently blabbed his deepest, darkest secrets to everyone he met,  _ he _ knew how to be discreet. But he hoped what he  _ had _ said to the boy would sink in by morning, and that the boy would see some sense.

 

_ You can’t learn firebending out of fear; fire is not that kind of  element. It requires intense discipline. If you rush into it, you are already in the wrong mindset, and you will fail. _

 

He knew, and surely Jeong Jeong knew, that if the Avatar insisted on learning the bending disciplines out of order, there would be consequences. Perhaps severe ones. 

 

Zuko supposed that as a loyal Fire Nation prince he ought to be more concerned about what a fully-realized avatar would do to his homeland than in the Avatar’s successful training, but Uncle had always spoken of the Avatar with a good amount of respect. He said that having the Avatar as your enemy was a dangerous thing, and here fate had offered him an avatar who not only did not hate him, he seemed willing to have a civil, almost  _ friendly _ , conversation with him. He would be a fool if he didn’t take that opportunity.

 

He crooked his mouth in a smile. He wondered what the reaction of his guard would be to finding out he was planning on befriending the Avatar.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Zuko and Aang met in a clearing in the middle of Jeong Jeong’s camp, like they had agreed the night before. Zuko had decided it would look too aggressive to appear in front of the Avatar and his friends with a large guard, so he had come with only Hinata and Toph. 

 

Zuko and Aang bowed to each other. Hinata and Toph, though neither of them had been happy about this meeting, also bowed. The Water Tribe girl and boy flanking the Avatar, however, did not. They were wearing murderous looks on their face.

  
“What are you doing here,” the girl practically spat.

  
“I’m trying to-”

 

“To, what? Capture Aang? Get information on the Southern Water Tribe so you can finish destroying us?” She drew water from a pouch at her side and took an aggressive waterbending position. Surely, the girl wasn’t going to  _ fight _ him? Both sides tensed, and everyone except Aang and Zuko adopted a fighting stance. Hinata stepped in front of him.

 

“We have no intention of destroying your tribe or capturing the Avatar,” Hinata said firmly, “But if you attack Prince Zuko, we will not hesitate to retaliate with full force.”

 

“Stop, stop!” The Avatar flew in between the two groups and held his hands out. “Katara, Sokka, calm down! I want you to hear what they have to say.”

 

Katara and Sokka did not look pleased, but they lowered their hands. The Avatar walked over to Zuko directly and bowed again. “I am sorry for how my friends reacted, Your Highness. They have had really bad experiences with Fire Nation soldiers before.”

  
“Bad experiences,” Katara tutted. “If that’s what you call murdering our mother.”

 

Zuko felt a jolt of pain go through him. He understood, to an extent, the feeling of losing a mother. He knew on a logical level that war was impersonal, and that her mother had just been a casualty of the war, but it still shocked him to think of it. Somehow, he had never connected those casualty figures the generals were always crowing about to actual people, to someone’s mother or father or son or daughter.

 

He bowed to her. “I am sorry for the loss of your mother.”

  
“Oh,  _ sure _ you are.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll bet you celebrated when you heard about it.”

 

He... probably had.

  
“Katara,” Sokka put a hand on her arm. “He was probably just a kid when it happened.”

  
But she shrugged his hand off. “Stop humanizing him, Sokka. His family ordered the raids. He’s a  _ monster _ , and I bet if he lost his own mother, he wouldn’t feel a thing!”

 

There was a stunned silence in the clearing. Everyone seemed to realize that Katara had gone too far.

 

“That’s enough,” Hinata said in a steely voice. “This isn’t going to work out, Avatar Aang. You and your friends can leave right now, and you will not show your face before Prince Zuko again. The minute you do-”

  
“Stop, Hinata,” Zuko said quietly. “She has a right to be upset.” He pushed himself past Hinata and came to stand in front of Katara, looking her in the eyes. “You wouldn’t know this, but the Fire Lord took my mother away, too.”

 

She turned her head aside, refusing to meet his gaze, but not before he’d seen a flash of shock and pity in them, and perhaps a bit of regret. He pushed on, unsure of why he was taking the time to try to convince this Water Tribe peasant of anything, but he was unable to stop himself. “I was eleven years old, and it was the defining moment of my life. I still have nightmares about it.”

  
“Please, sir,” Hinata ground out. “Stop. She isn’t going to listen to this. It won’t make a difference.”

  
“No,” Toph said thoughtfully. “Keep talking.”

 

He looked back at her. She had her heartbeat-detector face on; maybe he was getting through to Katara after all.

 

“She is still alive, but I was ordered never to speak of her again, or to refer to her as my mother. I know it’s not the same thing,” he continued, “but I hope you can see that I  _ am _ sorry for the loss of your mother.”

 

Katara turned to look at him again, and there was still fire in her eyes and a scowl on her face, but he thought it was maybe a little less than it had been before. “Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?”

 

“I need the Avatar’s help. The Fire Lord has been overthrown by his brother, Ozai, and he wants me dead so he has a direct path to the throne. All I have right now is the small group with me in this camp. I want Ozai gone and Fire Lord Iroh on the throne again.”

 

“Katara!” Aang cried. “That’s what Roku told me, remember? That I have to stop Ozai and put the right Fire Lord on the throne!” He bowed to Zuko. “I think I  _ am  _ supposed to help you.”

 

He turned back to his friends. “What do you think, Sokka?”

  
Sokka still had his boomerang out, but the hard look had vanished from his face. “Will Fire Lord Iroh stop the war?”

 

“I can’t promise that,” Zuko said. “But I can give you the same promise I gave Toph: I will do my best to convince him, and I will promise to end the war when I am Fire Lord.”

 

Sokka considered, then shrugged and put away his boomerang. “If Roku says we need to defeat Ozai, and you’re going to help us do that, I say that’s good enough for me.”

 

Aang looked to his other side, “Katara?” he said quietly.

  
“I don’t trust them,” she said, indicating Hinata and Toph, “and I don’t trust  _ him  _ at all. But if you and Sokka agree to it, I don’t see what choice I have.” She folded her arms. “I’ll stay to protect you.”

 

Aang beamed, as if everything was smoothed over and settled. “Great! We’re a team then!”

 

* * *

 

Sokka did not like this. No, he did not like it, not one little bit. Why wouldn’t anyone  _ listen _ to him? It had been bad enough parading through a Fire Nation town with nothing but their hoods for disguises, bad enough trekking through the woods to a crazy firebender’s camp, but did they have to add teaming up with Prince Scarface to the list?

 

And granted, Katara had been on his side for this one, and  _ yes _ , eventually he’d had to give in and agree to it for the sake of saving all of their skins, but that would have been completely unnecessary if they had just  _ listened _ to him in the _ first place _ .

 

He was walking around the perimeter of the camp, just inside the treeline, kicking rocks and leaves and swiping branches off nearby bushes with his machete. Because he was frustrated, okay? 

 

He glared at a squirrel toad watching him from the branch of a tree. Ugh, even the animals were judging him now.

 

“I think I see some more pebbles over there for you to take your anger out on.”

 

He spun around to see Prince Zuko’s blind guard leaning against the back of a tent and tossing a rock in her hand.

  
“Angry?” he spluttered. “Who, me? I’m not angry! I’m only… checking the perimeter for safety threats.”

  
“Uh-huh,” the girl grinned. “Those squirrel toads are the  _ worst. _ ”

  
He scowled. “Yeah, well, what are you doing out here?”

 

“Keeping an eye on you. You’re my observation target for the day.”

 

That put Sokka in an even worse mood. They had assigned the  _ blind girl _ to keep an “eye” on him? He had never been so insulted in his life. “Who’s guarding Katara?”

 

“Oh, she’s got both Yuto and Aki tailing her. She seems to be the most dangerous in your little group.”

  
“ _ I’m _ dangerous,  _ too _ !” he protested.

 

“Calm down, Captain Boomerang. I just meant she’s the one who seems most likely to try to kill His Royal Princeliness.”

 

Sokka stared at the girl, then shook his head. “I don’t get it. Why does he have you as a guard, again? You’re a little kid, you give him stupid nicknames, and  _ you’re literally blind!  _ How do you get around? How did you even know I was here?!”

  
“I can feel the vibrations in the earth,” she grinned. “I see with earthbending.”

 

Sokka did a double take. “No way.” What was Scarface doing with an earthbender? More importantly: what was an  _ earthbender _ doing siding with a prince of the Fire Nation? He leaned in closer to her and whispered, “Is he holding you hostage? We can help you escape.”

 

“Relax, Ponytail. I’m here because I want to be.”

 

“But  _ WHY _ ?”

 

The blind girl shrugged. “He’s not so bad for a firebender. And he’s had a hard life. I guess I thought he deserved some help.”

  
“Oh, boo hoo, poor Fire Nation prince has had a hard life in his big palace far away from the war. He’s not so bad for a firebender? Well tiger sharks don’t change their stripes. He’s bad news, you’ll see.”

 

She shrugged again (and it was driving Sokka crazy; didn’t she have any other reactions?), and said, “You don’t have to like him. Just don’t hurt him.” She dropped the rock she’d been tossing on the ground. The impact caused a crack in the earth that ran along the ground until it reached the edges of his toes. “Or you’ll hear from me.”

 

* * *

 

Mai was sitting by the river and throwing knives at a tree branch that hung past the shoreline. She had not been invited to Zuko’s little tête-à-tête with the Avatar, and given the choice between solitude by the river and keeping her mother and brother company in the tent, solitude would win every time. Even though the riverbed was muddy, and she hated getting messy.

 

The knives made a satisfying  _ thud _ when they struck the branch. There was a creaking noise as it wobbled back and forth that was almost soothing in its way.

 

She released another knife. The cat jay in the tree behind her cawed and fluttered away. She turned towards the tree, and found Jeong Jeong standing on the path.

 

“Where is Prince Zuko?” he asked in his too-intense voice. Really, Jeong Jeong was almost too much intensity for Mai to handle. 

 

“I don’t know,” she said, going back to throwing her knives. “He was talking with the Avatar earlier.”

  
“You must leave here. Tonight.”

 

She paused mid-throw, but did not look at him. “All of us?”

  
“Yes. There have been search parties sent out to catch the Blue Spirit. The commander looked very foolish with all the trouble at the festival, and he wants to avenge his honor by capturing him.”

  
“And they’re getting too close to your camp for comfort?”  _ Thud _ .

 

He grunted. “You should head for the Northern Water Tribe. Master Pakku will help. The Avatar needs to learn waterbending.”

  
“And how will we get there? We can’t exactly walk across the ocean.”

 

“There will be a ship waiting for you at the place where the river meets the northern ocean.” 

 

_ Thud _ . “You really should tell Prince Zuko this yourself. He doesn’t trust me.”

  
“Hmph,” Jeong Jeong grunted. “You have more influence than you realize.”

 

“No, I don’t. Not yet.”  _ Thud _ . “But one day I will.”

* * *

 


	12. Love Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took considerably longer to write than I expected it to. I rewrote the first scene I don't know how many times, completely deleting everything and starting from scratch. Then when I finally sent everything to my beta, he said to scrap the last scene and put something entirely different there. He was right, this way is much better, but yeah, this chapter has been a slog. The good news for you, my readers, is that this is easily the longest chapter thus far.

* * *

 

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

They left Jeong Jeong’s camp late that afternoon and flew for hours until they reached the ocean. Riding on a flying bison was a new experience for all of Zuko’s companions, one that he didn’t think most of them would like to repeat - Toph more than the others, though he supposed that was pretty self-explanatory. With no earth to use for her seismic sense, she was truly blind.

 

When the bison first took off, she had screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Zuko’s arm. That had been awkward. As prince there were laws about touching the royal person without permission. He had briefly tried to pull away from her grasp, but she had increased her grip and moaned in fear. In the end he had given in, smiling slightly at the image of the immensely tough and fearless Toph being reduced to this. It was easier to feel sympathy for her with the memory of his father’s attack so fresh, and the fear he’d felt over losing his sight in that eye.

 

 _Poor kid._ _No wonder she’s terrified._

 

He had studiously avoided the raised eyebrows of the rest of the group, particularly from Mai, who almost never showed disapproval like that. He pushed back a feeling of guilt, though of course there was no reason to feel guilty.

 

The group hadn’t talked much during the flight. This was the most time the Avatar’s group had spent with Zuko’s group, and the awkward silences were not very promising. It was going to be harder than Zuko had thought to integrate the two groups. He had known the Water Tribe siblings wouldn’t be happy to be spending time with Fire Nation people, but he had expected his own people to accept his decision to work with the Avatar, especially after they had accepted Toph so easily.

 

They arrived at the shoreline hours after the sun had set. There hadn’t been a ship in sight, but Jeong Jeong had told him that they hadn’t been expected for another day, so that wasn’t especially surprising. The search parties from the town had accelerated the schedule, forcing them to leave early. Or something. He still wasn’t sure why Jeong Jeong hadn’t told him about the plan sooner.

 

 _Why didn’t anyone ever tell him anything?_ Zuko scowled as he lay on his bedroll that night.

 

He felt like a soldier, sent here and there at the whims of commanding officers. Iroh sending him to Omashu, Bumi sending him to Jeong Jeong, and then Jeong Jeong and his mysterious ship. He was a prince! He deserved better intelligence and actual choices in where he was going and what he was doing.

 

The next morning, the ship had still not arrived. Katara was making breakfast with Zuko’s guards, and though she wasn’t actively talking to them, she was cooperating. Sokka wandered off to the edge of the camp and started throwing his boomerang at trees for practice.

 

Zuko was about to go practice his firebending, when an idea suddenly struck him. He looked over at Aang, speeding around the camp on some sort of ball made of air. “Avatar,” he said thoughtfully, “have you ever fought a firebender before?”

 

The spinning ball shrunk down into nothing as Aang turned to face him. “Uh, no, I haven’t actually.”

 

“Would you like to spar?” “No he would not!” Katara cried from the cookfire. “Aang, don’t.”

 

“Fine,” Zuko shrugged. “No big deal. I’ll just run through some katas by myself.”

 

“No, I’d love to! Katara. I’ll be fine. I have to learn about firebending sometime,” Aang grinned innocently at her. She set her lips, but didn’t say anything else. Zuko walked over to the middle of the clearing, away from everyone else, and settled into a firebending form. “I have to learn, too. I’ve never fought any benders other than firebenders.”

 

Aang’s eyes lit up as he floated over to properly face Zuko. “I thought for sure you would have fought waterbenders or earthbenders, because of the war.”

 

“No, I only learned the theory. Which is probably all useless in real life.”

 

A crowd began to gather. Mai and her mother were sitting at the edge of the clearing watching them. Toph wandered over, and even Sokka stopped his target practice to join the crowd.

 

They bowed to each other. Zuko was especially excited about this, since Uncle really hadn’t known all that much about airbending. This fight was as close to a complete unknown for him as possible.

Zuko attacked, and Aang brought his staff down to send a blast of air at the fireball, changing its direction right back at him.

 

He spun out of the way of the unexpected attack - who knew air could redirect fire? - and punched several fire blasts at Aang. He flitted around the space, too quick for Zuko to catch, but also too busy dodging to counterattack.

 

Around and around they went. Zuko threw fireballs and fire arcs and streams of fire at Aang, only to have him dodge or spin his staff to dissipate the flames. But aside from the first air blast, he never attacked back.

 

 _What is he waiting for_ , Zuko wondered. He chased Aang around the lawn, never quite hitting him, but at least keeping him on his toes.

 

Finally Zuko stopped attacking. He settled into a defensive posture, breathing heavily, and waited for Aang to do _something_ other than run away.

 

He did the last thing Zuko was expecting. He lowered his staff and walked casually up to him.

 

“That was fun!” Zuko narrowed his eyes and lowered his arms suspiciously. “Are you really not going to try to win? Why weren’t you attacking?”

 

Aang looked confused. “Weren’t we just messing around? I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“But if we both spend the whole time defending, there will never be anything to defend against, and we will never learn...” Zuko trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Who sparred like that?

 

Aang shrugged. “But we both got to see the other’s style and technique. Isn’t that useful?”

 

Zuko just shook his head in disbelief. Privately, he thought that this was probably why the Air Nomads had been so easily annihilated - but he knew better than to say that out loud. He looked over to Mai, and she looked just as bewildered.

 

“That’s airbending,” Aang explained. “We’re simple monks, we don’t attack unless it’s necessary to save lives.”

 

“But that’s not a real fight,” Zuko persisted.

 

“You want a _real_ fight?” Katara was walking into the middle of the clearing, apparently forgoing cooking in favor of confrontation.

 

He wasn’t an expert in waterbending by any measure, but Uncle had taught him everything he knew about all the other bending disciplines - a surprising amount - and unless he was mistaken, she was only a beginner. He hadn’t seen her do more than a few basic moves. “How long have you been studying waterbending?” he asked narrowly.

 

“I, well, just a few weeks. But that’s only because-” she stuck out her finger and poked him in the chest “-the Fire Nation killed all of the waterbenders at the South Pole. I was the only one, so there wasn’t anyone to teach me. I had to learn it all _myself_.”

 

Zuko almost laughed, but stopped himself just in time. “Only a few weeks? There’s no way I’m going to fight you. You could get seriously hurt.”

 

“I won’t get hurt!” she cried. “And you let Aang fight you!”

 

“Look,” he said as patiently as he could, “Aang is the Avatar, and an airbending master, and we were pretty evenly matched. Fire is an inherently dangerous element. I can control it to the extent that fire can be controlled, but it is a living thing, not like air or earth or water. If you taught yourself everything you know, you’re probably a very powerful waterbender. But you still need more training before fighting fire, for your own protection.”

 

“But I _have_ had some training. I, um, found a waterbending scroll, and I’ve been studying it and practicing so that when I get to the North Pole, I’ll be ready to learn from a master.”

 

“You’re going to the North Pole to find a master?” Zuko shook his head in disbelief. “You do know that it’s forbidden for women to learn waterbending in the Northern Water Tribe. Don’t you?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Katara’s mouth dropped open. “No. You’re lying.”

 

“That’s what I was taught.” He shrugged his shoulders. “The Northern Water Tribe underestimates women. Their loss. We in the Fire Nation know that anyone can be a fighter - male or female, bender or nonbender. Like Mai. From all accounts she’s one of the deadliest nonbenders in the entire Fire Nation.”

 

They all turned to look at her. “Is this where you ask me for a demonstration,” she asked dryly.

 

“You’re not a bender, either?” Sokka looked practically giddy. “Finally! What weapons do you use?”

 

“Blades.” Mai barely flicked her wrist, and brandished four stilettos between her fingers.

 

“Ooh, ooh, let’s go practice being deadly nonbenders together!” He pulled out his boomerang and started pulling her over to where he’d been target practicing before.

 

Zuko watched them leave with a frown, though he wasn’t sure why it bothered him. It was probably a good thing for Mai to have something to do. She’d looked even more disinterested than usual since they’d teamed up with the Avatar. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Katara was frowning after them, too. Well if he couldn’t fight her, maybe he could at least help her trust them more. He cleared his throat. “Would you like to learn how to control your water better?”

 

She rolled her eyes and gave a humorless laugh. “Of course I would. Why do you think I was going all the way to the North Pole?” “

 

Maybe I could help. I’m not a waterbender, of course, but I was taught several firebending techniques that draw heavily from waterbending. And even though water and fire are opposite elements, there are still a lot of similarities between them. Both rely on breathing for control, and both use positive jing, though of course water uses negative jing as well.”

 

“What is jing?”

 

Zuko shook his head slightly, very glad he had refused to fight her. “Let’s just start with breathing, okay?”

* * *

 

The ship arrived just after noon. Zuko hadn’t exactly been sure what he had been expecting, but this had not been it.

 

It was the same Fire Nation cruiser that had escorted his royal barge to Omashu, the one that had been damaged by Ozai’s ship. Now it was repaired, and was manned by much of the original crew. Captain Fukoma was waiting on the ramp to welcome him, and just behind him Lieutenant Jee.

 

“Prince Zuko!” Captain Fukoma bowed, though his eyes widened slightly as he took in Zuko’s scar. “We are so happy to see you safe!”

 

“Captain! What are _you_ doing here?” Zuko was too bemused for much more than that.

 

Fukoma gave him a funny look. “Just following orders, sir. They clearly said this was where you would be.”

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask _whose orders_ , because the only people who knew where he would be, as far as he was aware, were Jeong Jeong and… maybe Bumi? Neither of whom were able to give orders to a Fire Nation vessel. But there was an audience around that didn’t need to hear those thoughts, so he caught himself just in time and said instead, “I’m just amazed you were able to get the ship repaired so quickly. Well done, Captain.”

 

Captain Fukoma did not look entirely convinced, but he bowed again and began walking with him onto the ship. After showing him his quarters, he paused at the door. “I assume you would like an update on the current political situation? I would be happy to invite you to my cabin after supper.”

 

“Yes, the sooner the better.” He hesitated again before speaking. “Would Your Highness prefer the meeting to be just you and me, or should I invite… other parties?”

 

By the way he said the words, Zuko know he meant the Avatar. That was a good question. How much did he trust him? Enough to invite him to a meeting that would be full of sensitive Fire Nation secrets? But would _not_ inviting him lead to tensions and distrust?

 

The Avatar had been nothing but trusting - naively so, as if he hadn’t yet realized that previous Fire Lords had spent decades trying to capture him. But someday he would figure out that the Fire Nation wasn’t on his side, hadn’t been on his side for a hundred years. Perhaps it would be better for him to hear it directly from Zuko.

 

“Invite the Avatar,” he said at last. “I’ll bring Hinata. But that’s it, just the four of us.”

 

Fukoma bowed, and left him alone in his room.

 

* * *

 

Supper that night was smoked sea slug with seaweed and rice. Zuko sighed as he breathed in the delicious aroma. Other than a real bed and proper personal hygiene, what he had missed the most the last few weeks had been good seafood. Just like on the royal barge, Hinata was seated to his right and Lieutenant Jee to his left. But unlike on the barge, Lieutenant Jee was in the mood for conversation.

 

“Your Highness, we are so relieved that you have survived your ordeal so well.” Zuko was not at all in the mood for idle chit chat, but he put down his chopsticks and pasted his Royal Look on his face, a carefully crafted expression that just rode the line between seriousness and mild interest. “Yes, I was lucky to make it out of Omashu alive, wasn’t I?”

 

“Yes, and with Lady Mai and her family, too! Well, except her father, may he rot.” He frowned. “Pardon my impertinence, sir.”

 

“Governor Ukano?” Zuko said. “Why would you say that about him?”

 

“Oh, of course! You wouldn’t know, sir, but he joined forces with Ozai. When General Bujing left Omashu, Ukano retreated with him.”

 

“Did he now…?” Not a great surprise, but a disappointment. He had always been a big supporter of his father, always closer to Father than to Uncle. Just like Mai had always been closer to Azula than him.

 

He frowned. He didn’t want to get into Mai’s loyalties now.

 

“But we are so happy to see you supporting Lady Mai despite this. This is just like the Romance of the Three Seasons, don’t you think, sir?”

 

Ugh, love poetry. Zuko remembered that one. Forbidden lovers from different sides of a political conflict. Not unlike the Tale of Two Lovers story Toph had told them. “Doesn’t that one end tragically?”

 

“Well, uh, yes, sir,” Jee said sheepishly. “But it’s the kind of story people really eat up. From what I’ve heard, the story of the two of you escaping Omashu is really popular in the homeland. Everyone thinks it’s so romantic.”

 

Which just went to show that people were willing to see romance everywhere, even where it didn’t exist. “Uh, thanks?”

 

“You really should capitalize on this, Prince Zuko. Public sentiment is on your side! People can’t speak out against Ozai, of course, but everyone loves a good royal romance, especially one with genuine affection. The more they hear about the two of you, the more people see Ozai as the villain.”

 

“I… will take that into consideration.” He stood up, taking his untouched bowl and chopsticks with him. “I have a meeting to get to now, if you don’t mind.”

 

Jee bowed, and Zuko left the room, Hinata in tow.

 

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Hinata snorted. “What a load of komodo rhino-”

 

He stopped speaking at Zuko’s look, and they started walking towards the bridge.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but that was dangerous advice. Her father is a known traitor, and she’s probably one, too. Azula is no fool. I bet she has orders to murder you.”

 

“You’re probably right.” It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered the idea before.

 

“You need to confront her about her father.” Hinata turned to face him, determined. “Find out what she thinks about it. Take Toph with you.”

 

He sat down at the edge of the deck and ate a mouthful of his dinner. “Maybe.” Though if he _did_ talk to Mai about her father, taking Toph with him was out of the question. She already knew Toph’s lie detecting abilities, and she would know better than to say anything wrong. She would be on her guard. “She wasn’t even at dinner tonight,” he realized all of a sudden. “I wonder where she got to?”

 

“Probably in her room sharpening her… no wait.” Hinata looked past Zuko, his eyes narrowing. “She’s up in the watchtower.”

 

He turned around and followed Hinata’s gaze. Sure enough, there was Mai, sitting down in the watchtower, no guard in sight.

 

He stood up, still holding the remainder of his dinner, collected his courage, and started for the ladder. He heard Hinata calling after him, but he waved a hand in his direction with the clear message to _leave me alone_. He got the message.

 

Climbing a ladder while holding a bowl full of food and a pair of chopsticks was not easy. Zuko was grateful for all the rigorous training sessions with Uncle and Master Piandao; his agility was such that even though it felt clumsy and awkward, he was fully capable of climbing one-handed. He held the chopsticks in his teeth and gripped the bowl in his off hand.

 

Mai sat on the top of the tower, huddled in blankets against the wind. She saw him come up, but didn't change expression or acknowledge him. Zuko stood at the landing for a moment, before clearing his throat and offering her the bowl.

 

"Hungry?"

 

"No, my lord. I already ate."

 

Zuko sat down across from her. "I didn't realize it would be so windy up here."

 

"The wind feels good on my face. It helps with the seasickness."

 

"You're seasick? Do you need anything for it?"

 

She shook her head, and pulled the blankets around her. "I feel better. Just cold."

 

He knew how to fix that. With a wave of his hand a fire blazed in the brazier between them. He picked up his bowl and started eating his food again. For, what, the third time tonight?

 

"Thank you." She looked up at him narrowly. “To what do I owe the honor?”

 

He took a bite of his food to buy himself some time, because the truth was he wasn’t sure why he had come up here. Was he really going to ask her about her father, or try to figure out if she had orders to kill him? As important as those questions were, he knew he couldn’t have that conversation with her. It would mean the end of their tenuous trust.

 

So what could he say to her? He swallowed the mouthful of sea slug, which was not nearly so delicious when cold. He made a face, firebending the bowl to heat it back up.

 

“Lieutenant Jee was spouting love poetry at me, so I decided to find someplace quieter to eat.”

 

Whatever Mai had been expecting him to say, that had probably not been it. Her brows knitted together and she laughed incredulously. “Love poetry?”

 

“The Romance of the Three Seasons,” he rolled his eyes, taking another bite.

 

“Ugh, I remember that from school.” She wrinkled her nose. “Completely unrealistic. Love at first sight, forbidden love, tragic deaths. All too dramatic for real life.”

 

“Exactly,” he cried, pointing his chopsticks in her direction. “Everyone wants to turn love into this unattainable, magical thing, when really it’s just…” He trailed off, suddenly self-conscious. Why had he brought up _love poetry_ with her?

 

She didn’t look embarrassed, though. “It’s just stupid. That’s not real love.” And here she squared her shoulders and set her lips. “Real love is about honor and duty.”

 

Did... she really mean that?

 

“Pleasures are transient, but honor is immortal,” he quoted softly. It was one of the proverbs he had been made to memorize in school; every Fire Nation child probably knew it. But it seemed to have extra weight now, a meaning that it had never before had.

 

“Happiness is the flower of duty,” she quoted back.

 

For that moment, Zuko really felt like they understood each other. Trapped as they were in this betrothal, the decision to make the best of it - to be honorable and to do one’s duty no matter what - _that_ was what they had to offer each other. It wasn’t romantic, but it was something perhaps more powerful. And who wanted romance, anyway?

 

He put another bite of rice into his mouth, and tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head saying otherwise.

* * *

 

Zuko climbed down the ladder, unsure if he felt better or worse after the conversation. It hadn’t accomplished anything substantive, and despite the feeling of understanding that had developed between them, he knew there were much larger issues that couldn’t be fixed by that alone.

 

Hinata was waiting for him at the bottom of the ladder, wearing an annoyed expression.

 

“You better have at least gotten a confession out of her.”

 

“I ate my meal,” he said, showing off the empty bowl. “And we talked about honor and duty.”

 

“ _Her_ duty?”

 

“Duty as an expression of love.” It sounded incredibly stupid explaining it like that.

 

“ _Love_?” Hinata rubbed his forehead. “Zuko, of all the things you could have talked to her about…”

 

He should have reminded him not to use his name in a familiar way like that, but it was Hinata, and he meant well, so instead he clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Good thing you’re here to straighten me out, then. Come on, let’s get to that meeting.”

 

When they got to Captain Fukoma’s cabin, Aang was already there. He and Fukoma were sitting down at a table, though they both stood up and bowed when he and Hinata walked through the door. Hinata closed the door behind them, and everyone sat down.

 

“Thank you for coming to the meeting, Avatar,” Zuko said.

 

“Thank you for inviting me,” he nodded. “And call me Aang.”

 

It struck Zuko again just how _young_ the boy was. The big chairs seemed to swallow him up, reminding him of the time he and Azula snuck into the throne room and took turns sitting on the throne. This had been before Lu Ten had died, before he had ever considered that one day that throne might be his. He remembered how his legs dangled off the edge and his arms couldn’t quite fit on the armrests.

 

The Avatar wasn’t quite so comical a picture, but he certainly seemed out of place compared to the two older teenagers and the imposing Captain. How was this kid supposed to be so dangerous?

 

But he couldn’t think about that for long, because Fukoma had begun the meeting.

 

The situation was worse than Zuko had thought. Uncle being held in a prison cell, though the official position was that he was severely ill and Ozai had taken the throne out of necessity, because Zuko wasn’t around to do so. General Mung, head of the domestic forces, had betrayed Iroh and helped put Ozai on the throne.

 

General Bujing was, of course, also on Ozai’s side, as well as Admiral Zhao. That was perhaps the biggest blow of all, because he controlled the entire Fire Navy. Admirals Liang, who commanded the western fleet, and Chan, who commanded the eastern fleet, reported directly to him, and were, by all accounts, perfectly willing to go along with all Zhao’s orders. Aside from this ship and the ones that brought General Takeda’s forces to Omashu, they had no navy to speak of.

 

General Shinu, who was based at the Pohuai Stronghold and commanded the Yuyan archers, and General Shu, whose troops were holding strategic locations in the central Earth Kingdom, were not Ozai loyalists, but they were going along with the transition of power for now.

 

General Saito still held Omashu. Hinata had been visibly relieved at this news, bowing his head and letting out a deep breath. Zuko wasn’t quite sure, but he thought that his eyes looked just a tad red when he looked back up a moment later.

 

General Takeda had been arrested with Iroh, but his troops were still in Omashu and had been absorbed into Saito’s forces. And now that Bujing’s army had left the area, Omashu was safe for the time being.

 

Aang had not taken the news quite so well. “What do you mean, Omashu is safe? It’s being held by Fire Nation troops!” The other three had turned to look at him, with looks with varying degrees of disapproval on their faces. He raised his hands in a placating gesture, and quickly said, “Uh, but we can address that later.”

 

The next bit of news did nothing to make the Avatar’s mood better. General Mak had just managed to break through the walls of Ba Sing Se before the coup, and he was now in control of the city. He was fiercely loyal to Uncle, but he was waiting for orders before making any moves. “It is my belief, Your Highness,” Fukoma said, wrapping up his briefing, “that although the victory at Ba Sing Se seems like a good thing on the surface-” Aang tutted loudly. “-it is in reality a very dangerous development for you. With no more substantial resistance from the Earth Kingdom, Ozai’s forces are freed to turn their attention to those loyal to the Fire Lord, and specifically to _you_.”

 

“In other words,” he said grimly, “the end of the war with the Earth Kingdom means the beginning of a civil war.”

 

“But does it have to?” Hinata asked. “Ozai’s loyal ground forces are limited to his own troops, General Bujing’s, and the home guard. Sure, he has the navy, but our side has the clear advantage on the ground. He would be foolish to attack.”

 

“But he doesn’t have to.” Fukoma shook his head. “Ozai controls the entire homeland. Without a navy, it will be almost impossible to launch a successful invasion. And the longer we allow him to keep the throne, the more legitimacy he gains in the eyes of the people.”

 

Zuko knew that everything he said was true. It was hard to be optimistic against these odds, and Zuko was not an optimistic person by nature.

 

But he was also someone who kept fighting even though it was hard. That’s what his mother had said about him, and he was not going to prove her wrong. The knife Uncle had given him all those years ago still hung from his waist. _Never give in without a fight._ He had never expected that fight would be for Uncle’s life, and for the future of the Fire Nation, but the circumstances only made him more determined.

 

“I don’t understand,” Aang said. “You said earlier that the only reason Ozai took the throne was because Zuko wasn’t there to do it himself. So why can’t Zuko just show up and claim the throne?”

 

“Because the last time I saw Ozai, he gave me _this_ ,” Zuko gestured to his face. “And because the palace guards probably have orders to kill me on sight.”

 

Aang looked horrified. “So what can we do?”

 

“It would be foolish for Prince Zuko to show up at the palace, but I think there may still be something to the Avatar’s idea,” Fukoma said. “Ozai’s only legitimacy with the people is that Prince Zuko is missing. Under ordinary circumstances, the crown prince would take the position of interim Fire Lord. Once you resurface, sir, Ozai will have a lot of questions to answer to the populace. You may not have the military advantage, Your Highness, but you certainly have the divine right to rule in the eyes of the people. That is a significant advantage for our side.”

 

“We also have the Avatar,” Hinata added. Aang grinned back at him.

 

Zuko narrowed his eyes. “So the Avatar and I have to publicly oppose Ozai and claim that I have the right to the throne?”

 

“Exactly,” said Fukoma.

 

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “The problem is that as soon as we reveal ourselves, we paint a target on our backs. A target we can’t adequately defend - at least not until the Avatar has mastered all the elements.”

 

“I agree, it’s a risk. But we’re currently headed for the North Pole. The Northern Water Tribe is heavily defended; there’s a reason they’ve managed to stay out of the war for so long. Perhaps with their combined resources, we will be in a better position to protect you.”

 

“Assuming they’re willing to help us at all,” Hinata frowned. “How do we know Chief Arnook won’t turn us away, or worse, capture us?”

 

“We’ll have Katara and Sokka with us,” Aang spoke up. “They’ll listen to other Water Tribe members.”

 

Hinata actually rolled his eyes, then fixed the Avatar with a piercing stare. “Forgive me, Avatar Aang, for my lack of faith in your friends, but they haven’t exactly been trusting of Prince Zuko so far.”

 

The Avatar returned the stare, more serious than Zuko had ever seen him. “I’ll do whatever it takes to restore balance to the world, and my friends will, too. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

That seemed to settle everything. They made plans for another meeting the next day, just before they reached the Northern Water Tribe. Fukoma bowed to the group as they left the room.

 

Right when he was in the doorway, Zuko remembered his conversation with Fukoma on the ramp a few hours ago. He turned around.

 

“By the way, Captain, who sent you the order with instructions to meet me?”

 

Fukoma’s eyes narrowed, and he frowned. “ _You_ did, sir.”

 

Zuko shook his head slowly. “I did no such thing.”

 

The two men stared at each other, the question hanging in the air between them - _then who did?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two proverbs Zuko and Mai quote to each other are not of my own invention, at least not entirely. I edited them to make them fit better in the story, but they are based on real quotes. "Pleasures are transient, honors are immortal" is credited to the Greek philosopher/ruler Periander of Corinth, and "Happiness is the natural flower of duty" is a quote from Phillips Brooks, a 19th century clergyman who also wrote the Christmas carol O Little Town of Bethlehem.


	13. The North Pole

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line. 

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

Katara sat in her room on the ship, looking out of the window at the moon and practicing the breathing exercises Zuko had taught her. She suspended a globe of water above her head, closed her eyes, and tried to focus on nothing but the water and her breathing.

  
It was amazing how much her waterbending had improved in just one day. She hadn’t seen that much improvement since she stole the waterbending scroll from the pirates, and it was hard for her to accept that this time the improvement had come from a firebender - and not just any firebender, but the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, her great enemy.

 

She still wasn’t sure why he had helped her. Even if he was sincere in trying to defeat Ozai and end the war, there was no need for him to go out of his way to train her. Create a temporary alliance with the Avatar, yes, that maybe made sense. Train a waterbender who saw him as an enemy? She shook her head, the globe of water nearly dropping onto her head as she lost focus. She regrouped, taking a deep breath.

_ Feel the push and pull of your chi, _ he had said.  _ Pull as you breathe in, push as you breathe out. The water ebbs and flows with your chi, with your breath. _

And it was amazing how much more control she had over her bending when she thought of it this way, with the water as an extension of her breathing. The water whip that had caused her so much trouble before was simple when she breathed through it. She could be precise now without spending so much effort thinking about it.

She wondered if Aang had known about breathing, and if that was why he had picked up waterbending so quickly? 

She stretched the globe of water into a stream and began to send it around the room, her thoughts drifting back to Prince Zuko. She wondered if he had been right about the Northern Water Tribe. 

Surely not. What kind of civilized nation wouldn’t let women use their bending? If even the evil Fire Nation didn't have such an antiquated, sexist rule, surely her  _ own people _ wouldn't... Would they?

Maybe she had been too harsh on him before. Yes, his family was directly responsible for her mother’s death, and for the destruction of much of the Southern Water Tribe, but  _ he himself _ had been nothing but civil, nothing but helpful to her and Sokka and Aang.

He had never personally fought them. He hadn’t tried to capture Aang and take him back to the Fire Nation as a prisoner. He hadn’t even been looking for them. He wanted to be their ally. 

As she looked at the stream of water she had been floating around the room, feeling the rhythm of the water singing through her veins, she made a decision.

She would apologize to Prince Zuko in the morning.

* * *

 

The next morning, Zuko began his day practicing with the rest of the firebenders on board the ship. Aang and his friends sat on the sidelines watching, which Zuko found slightly disconcerting. He was not self-conscious of his bending in the slightest, nor of the performance of his men, but there was something about doing military exercises in front of what amounted to enemy combatants that was profoundly uncomfortable.

So when practice was over and Katara intercepted him on the way to the dining hall, he was understandably tense. But it turned out all she had wanted was to apologize to him, and thank him for helping him with her waterbending. 

He had been genuinely surprised, because she had good reason to hate firebenders, and him more than average. If he had been in her position, and she was the head of the nation that had killed his mother… Well, suffice it to say that his honor would not have allowed him to  _ apologize _ to her.

He accepted the apology, and then made a hasty retreat, because if there was anything more uncomfortable than practicing military exercises in front of enemy combatants, it was having said enemies  _ apologize _ to him for something he probably deserved.

After breakfast there had been another meeting to discuss their arrival at the North Pole. Everyone agreed that it would be incredibly foolish to sail a Fire Nation ship into port and expect to be allowed in, and so the best choice would be to send a small party on the Avatar’s bison to smooth the way. 

Aang, Katara, and Sokka would go with Zuko, Hinata, and Toph (Hinata and Captain Fukoma had outright refused to support the plan unless Zuko was adequately guarded) to speak with Chief Arnook and ask permission for the ship to enter Water Tribe waters, and hopefully get the chief to agree to an alliance with Prince Zuko to defeat Ozai.

There was a snag, however, when Zuko relayed the plan to Toph over lunch.

“No way,” she said. “I’m not going.”

“ _ What? _ ” Zuko was not used to this kind of response to his orders.

“You’re asking me to take a terrifying ride on that beast, where there’s no earth, so I can’t see, to go to a city made of ice, not earth, where _I can’t see_ , to tell you if the Chief is being truthful, which I can’t do because, oh right. A thick layer of ice _covering the earth_.” She shook her head. “Sorry. Not my kind of mission. I’m staying on the ship.”

His cheeks flushed. The truth was, she was so capable on the ship and on land that  he had forgotten that there were limitations to her gift. When she put it that way, of course she wouldn’t be much help at the North Pole.

“I’ll ask Aki or Yuto to take your place,” he said sheepishly.

“Don’t bother,” Mai spoke up from her seat at the table. “I’ll do it.”

“You will do no such thing,” he said immediately, folding his arms and scowling. “Hinata has enough to worry about without adding you to his guard duties.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Zuko stopped himself from glancing at Toph to confirm or deny that, but just barely. Besides- “That’s not what I meant.”

“You think  _ I  _ would be in danger? You told Katara that the Northern Water Tribe forbids women from learning how to fight, that they underestimate them. What better way to sneak a guard in under their eyes than to bring your fiance? What better way to make the point that you come in peace.”

He couldn’t deny what she was saying. After all, that had been part of his thought process in bringing Toph. A blind girl, one who was not even Fire Nation, would have flown completely under their radar. Mai was probably right that she would, too. But still… “Why do you even want to go? It’s either going to be nothing but boring politics, or we’ll all be thrown in a cell and tortured.”

“Both of which sound more exciting than languishing away on this ship,” she spat back. “Fire Lord Iroh sent you for me so that I could take on a more public role, so I could start learning to be a princess of the Fire Nation. I refuse to be only an accessory; let me do my duty.”

He took in her narrowed eyes, shining with anger and determination, and remembered the conversation they’d had the night before.  _ Love is about honor and duty _ , she’d said.

She seemingly took her duty very seriously.

He dropped his stern look, shaking his head and laughing softly. “Hinata is going to hate this plan.”

* * *

 

Hinata  _ did _ hate the plan, but since Mai was the last person to get onto Appa, and since Aang said, “Yip yip” almost before he had a chance to register the change in personnel, there was nothing much he could do about it except scowl.

And scowl he did, and not just at Mai. He was giving Zuko looks that from anyone else would have merited censure, and possibly even a loss of rank. But since Hinata was keeping his mouth shut, Zuko was willing to overlook the disrespect. For now.

At first, the only thing they could see from their position on Appa was the ocean, dotted with the occasional iceberg. The closer they got, the more the ocean was overtaken by ice. And then, at last, in the distance was what seemed to be a mountain of ice that jutted above the ocean. And then he realized that the middle part was a wall. A solid wall of snow and ice, decorated with the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe: the moon and ocean.

A few moments later he was able to see into the city. It was beautiful, he had to admit, even though he would have assumed a city made entirely of one shade of white would have been bland in much the same way as Omashu had been. But the sunlight glinting off of the ice brought out a richness, a sparkle, that Zuko - having grown up on a tropical island - had never known existed. He was entranced.

Appa touched down just inside the walls, and was immediately surrounded by a wall of soldiers armed with spears. They seemed wary, but not immediately hostile. Zuko looked at Hinata, whose scowl had now been replaced with tense readiness.

_ Here goes nothing. _

Katara and Sokka jumped off the bison first, exactly as they had planned, and the soldiers noticeably relaxed when they took in their Water Tribe clothing. They lowered their spears and some even took a friendly step closer. 

Aang floated down, held out his hand and said, “Hi! My name’s Aang. I’m the Avatar.”

“The Avatar!” The soldier who appeared to be in charge of the group stepped forward. “We heard that you had returned. Welcome. And who are your companions?” He gestured to Sokka and Katara, and then looked warily up at the three Fire Nation teenagers climbing off of Appa.

“These are my friends, Katara and Sokka. They’re from the Southern Water Tribe.”

 

“Welcome, Brother, Sister,” he said, grasping Sokka’s arm in the traditional Water Tribe greeting.

“And this is Prince Zuko, Lady Mai, and Lieutenant Hinata. From the Fire Nation.”

The soldier’s eyes grew wide. “ _ You captured Prince Zuko _ ?! Avatar Aang, that is truly amazing-”

“He didn’t  _ capture _ me!” Zuko protested loudly. “I’m here of my own free will.”

How dumb could they get? Their hands were free, Mai was obviously armed, and Hinata was wearing his military uniform. Did it  _ look  _ like they were prisoners? 

“That’s right,” Aang said, stepping in between Zuko and the soldiers, smiling his innocent, disarming smile. “Prince Zuko is here as my friend-” 

He wouldn’t  _ quite  _ go that far.

“-and ally. He wants to speak with Chief Arnook. Can you take us to him?”

The soldier turned to Sokka and Katara. “What do you say? Do you trust the Fire Prince?”

Zuko could feel Hinata tensing beside him. He had a feeling that all it would take would be a word from one of them against him, and this meeting would turn from peaceful to perilous in an instant. There was a tense moment when it looked like they were fighting against their instincts to punish all Fire Nation people, and then-

“We trust him.” Katara looked at her brother with a determined look in her eyes. “Don’t we, Sokka?”

“Uh, yeah.” It looked like it took a lot out of Sokka to say that. “Chief Arnook should at least hear him out.”

* * *

 

Chief Arnook had insisted on speaking with Zuko alone. His first impression of the head of the Northern Water Tribe was that he seemed like a good ruler. He projected strength and confidence, and his eyes were sharp, taking everything in. He sat in his throne, flanked by soldiers and servants, looking down at Zuko warily.

 

“My soldiers tell me you are here in peace. What sort of peace can you offer me after a hundred years of war?”

He bowed slightly “I wish to form an alliance between our two nations. Fire Lord Iroh is under locked guard, while Ozai falsely holds the throne-” 

“Why should I care who is Fire Lord?” He leaned forward. “There have been three Fire Lords in the last hundred years, and it seems to me they all have the same goal: war. Why should I care which warmonger rules the Fire Nation?”

Zuko bit back a snide retort that he would care when the Fire Navy arrived, and tried to dig deep into Uncle’s lessons on politics and diplomacy.

“Fire Lord Iroh was only on the throne for less than a month before Ozai invaded. You may think all Fire Lords are the same, but my father is not like Ozai. He is wise, and he respects the other nations. He will not repay kindness with war. I am offering you peace.”

“And what are you asking of me in return, young prince?”

“Help me defeat Ozai.”

Arnook frowned. “Then it is not peace you are offering; it is more war.”

“More war?” Zuko’s impatience began to get the better of him. “We have not had so much as a skirmish with your tribe in over eighty years. We may as well not even be at war.” He paused, calming himself and refocusing. “You have my word as Crown Prince that as soon as Ozai is defeated, I will convince the Fire Lord to make our eighty year cease fire official.”

  
“Fight a war to obtain peace.” He laughed bitterly. “No thank you, Prince Zuko. Our tribe remains neutral.”

Zuko put as much strength in his voice as he could muster. “You don’t have a choice. With the fall of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom is no more. Who do you think will be Ozai’s first target once he cements his power in the Fire Nation?”

Chief Arnook frowned and leaned back in his throne. “What makes you think that you, an exiled prince, will be able to wage war against the entire Fire Nation?”

“I’m not helpless. I have a warship of soldiers who escaped with me. I have a few spies who can keep me updated on the situation within the Fire Nation. I have two armies that remain loyal. Fire Lord Iroh is also not to be underestimated - and Ozai likely  _ will _ underestimate him. He has his ways, both to act within the Fire Nation and to escape it, if he wants to. 

“But most importantly,” he continued, “there are my people. Legally, Ozai is a usurper. He never defeated Fire Lord Iroh in an Agni Kai to claim the right to rule. Even the people who prefer Ozai know he did not take the throne the proper way. To our people the right to rule is absolute. A usurper can never have the full approval of our nation.”

“You think they will follow you rather than him?”

Zuko wasn’t sure what to say to that. Uncle, sure. Everyone would follow Uncle. But him? He wasn’t even sure anymore that he was of royal blood. He couldn’t be sure that anyone would choose  _ him _ over his father. “They will follow Fire Lord Iroh.”

“Hmm.” Arnook clearly understood what Zuko was not saying, but he did not comment on it. He was silent for a few moments, appraising him with his eyes and trying to come to a decision.

Finally he turned to the servants. “Prepare rooms for our guests.” Then to the guards, “We will convene a war council later today.”

Zuko had not moved from his position in front of the throne.

“Did you have something else to speak with me about, Prince Zuko?”

He bowed again, knowing that what he was about to ask was perhaps an even more delicate subject than the one before.

“I have a favor to ask of you. I understand that it is your custom not to train your women in waterbending?”

“You are correct.” Arnook’s voice was steely.

“You are aware that your sister tribe at the South Pole does not have the same custom?”

  
“Yes, they have different… values from us.”

Zuko couldn’t believe he was risking the chief’s favor for something as inconsequential as this, but Aang had asked him to do whatever it took, and so he would at least try.

“In the entire Southern Tribe, there is only one waterbender left. My grandfather and great-grandfather wiped out all of the others. I have promised the Avatar to do what I can to right that wrong.”

“What is it you want?”

“Allow Katara to be trained in waterbending, as a gift to your sister tribe, to bring waterbending back to them. If Katara is not trained, bending in the South Pole will die with her.”

Chief Arnook’s jaw worked, as if he were holding back anger. “You are asking me to go against our ancient customs!”

“Yes, I know.” He bowed again, deeper than before. “I’m not asking to make her a master. A few lessons on the basics and access to waterbending scrolls would be more than adequate. For the sake of your sister tribe.”

He looked down at Zuko with a mix of disgust and grudging respect. 

“I will consider your request.”

* * *

 

The flames surrounding the throne reminded Azula of the ones from that fateful night, when her grandfather had turned against her. They had burned brightly then, the heat intensified by Grandfather’s anger at her father. 

The occupant of the throne was not the same today, but the anger - the kind that had ultimately sent her and her father away from the palace - was the same. Father was irate.

“We had Zuko surrounded!” he growled at General Bujing. “How dare you let him slip past you!”

“My lord, my forces were outnumbered.” He was prostrate on the floor, and his voice was muffled by the ground, but Azula could still hear the fear in it. “The combined strength of Takeda’s and Saito’s armies would have destroyed us. Surely there are other ways of eliminating the prince that do not require you losing half your land forces.”

“Of course there are other ways,” he frowned, “but it is not your place to make that choice.”

“Forgive me,” he whined, slithering closer to the floor.

_ How pathetic _ , Azula thought to herself. 

“Zhao,” Father turned to the only other occupant of the throne room, “Has there been any news of Prince Zuko’s whereabouts?”

“No. The only lead we’ve had was the disappearance of Jang Hui’s Legacy from Omashu, but we cannot confirm that he was on that ship.”

“Then find the Legacy, and confirm it!”

“Of course,” Zhao bowed. “And what of the search for the Avatar, sir?”

Father’s eyes narrowed. “The Avatar poses as much danger to Zuko as he does to us. He is a  _ secondary  _ goal. Your job is to find the prince.” 

“But, my lord, we have leads on the Avatar’s whereabouts, and none for the prince-”

Azula couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “I thought the missing ship was your lead,” she sneered.

Zhao’s eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously, but he didn’t say anything.

“Father,” she said, turning to him, “I think the time is long overdue to give Mai her orders.”

  
“Naturally,” he said smoothly. “But how do you suggest we send them to her?”

“This letter,” she pulled a piece of parchment out of her sleeve and handed it to him, “arrived at the palace this morning, addressed to Governor Ukano. I took the liberty of opening it for him.” She smirked. “It’s a letter from Michi, telling him why she left him in Omashu. She says she’s with Mai on board a ship, and that they are ‘safe’.”

“Does it say where the ship is headed?” Zhao asked eagerly.

“No. She’s too savvy for that. But I had the hawk’s identification number cross-referenced, and it comes from one of the ships Zuko took to Omashu. So all we need to do is send the hawk back to the ship with a message for Mai.”

“It could take  _ weeks  _ for the hawk to find the ship,” Zhao protested, “and it would be near impossible for us to track it.”

Azula’s mouth curved up in a self-satisfied smirk. “We don’t need to track it. So long as the message finds Mai, she will handle the rest.”

* * *

 


	14. Water and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July is almost over, and with it Camp NaNoWriMo. I wrote a lot of words and met my goal, and I hope you've enjoyed the extra chapters this month. I'll be back to the usual chapter every 1-2 weeks after this, because I can't keep up that pace indefinitely. :)
> 
> Oh, and you might want to prepare yourself. Things are about to happen.

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line. 

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

 

Sokka didn’t know about the rest of them, but when he heard the words “Water Tribe” and “feast” in the same sentence, he had immediately been in heaven. And the reality had been even more amazing than the picture in his mind. Perfectly roasted Arctic hen, piping hot seaweed stew, pickled fish, steamed dumplings, and the piece de resistance: barbequed elephant seal. Sokka had never had elephant seal before, as they were not a South Pole seal species, but by the smell - oh, the  _ smell!  _ \- he was sure it was going to be on his list of all-time favorite foods after this.

But before he could eat, he had to sit through some boring speech by the chief.

“Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now: the Avatar!” 

The crowd erupted into applause, and Aang bowed graciously. Sokka noticed with just a touch of glee that Chief Arnook hadn’t mentioned anything about Prince Jerkbender. Ha.

“We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!”

Sixteen was awfully young to get married, Sokka thought to himself. What was it with these royal types forcing marriage on teenagers? Let kids have fun first, enjoy themselves before settling down. He certainly intended to do that. 

But then all thought left his brain as the princess stepped forward.

“Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!”

It was the beautiful white-haired girl he had seen on the canal earlier that day. She was absolutely stunning in a way that no woman had ever been to him before. Something about her - the way she carried herself, the way she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled like stars, the way her hair had the soft glow of moonlight - was simply entrancing. He missed the rest of the chief’s speech, and even missed the start of the feast, because  _ she was sitting down next to him _ , and suddenly food just wasn’t his top priority in life.

“Hi there,” he said, leaning in her direction. “Sokka, Southern Water Tribe.”

She smiled and bowed slightly to him. “Very nice to meet you.”

What followed next was not one of Sokka’s best memories about himself. He stumbled over his introduction to her, Katara teased him mercilessly, and somehow he botched asking her out on a date. What an idiot he was sometimes. Just like on Kyoshi Island with Suki.

Suki… his mind drifted away from the ethereal beauty in front of him and onto the warrior girl for just a moment. He smiled remembering her. He wondered what she was up to these days?

He was jolted from his memories by Yue’s teasing voice. “Well, Prince Sokka, I need to go speak with our other guests. It was truly a pleasure meeting you.”

He stood up to say something to get her to stay, but she had already left, going over to Zuko’s table to speak with him and his scary knife-throwing fiance. Not that Sokka was  _ scared _ of Mai; she had been pretty fun to hang out with, actually, if a bit gloomy and prone to sighing a lot. But her knife throwing skills, well... He was insanely glad she was on  _ their _ side.

After a few moments, Mai stood up and went off to speak with that waterbender who had been putting on a performance during the meal, and Yue took her place beside Zuko, chatting animatedly with him. Sokka frowned, grabbed a plate of barbecued elephant seal, and made his way across the room. Scarface already had one princess. No way was he going to let him steal Yue away, too.

“Whew, have you tried this elephant seal?” He interrupted them loudly, setting the plate down in between the two of them. “Really something else. We don’t have them in the South Pole.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Yue, however, turned her angelic smile his way. “I’m glad you like it, Sokka. Is the food here very similar to Southern Water Tribe cuisine?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty close. Much better than the Fire Nation food we ate aboard the ship.” He made a face, and Yue giggled. Sokka was immensely pleased with himself for all of two seconds, before Yue turned back to Zuko. Stupid Fire Prince and his strangely-attractive-to-women brooding, scarred face.

“What is Fire Nation food like?”

“Very flavorful,” he said thoughtfully. “We use lots of spices that I haven’t seen used in Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe cuisine.”

  
“Then our food must seem awfully bland to you,” she said apologetically.

“Not bland.” He inclined his head politely. “Just different.”

“I would like to try your spicy food one day.”

“I would be happy to have my cook prepare some for you sometime.”

That was the opportunity Sokka had been waiting for. “I can take you to the ship tomorrow. We can have lunch there together.”

He thought he caught an amused look in Zuko’s eye, as if he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing, but he ignored the prince and gave Yue his most charming grin.

“That sounds like a fun  _ activity _ ,” she smiled. “If Prince Zuko doesn’t mind, of course.”

“Absolutely not,” he said. “I’ll send word to the cook so he is ready. Spend the whole day there, if you want.”

Sokka’s eyes gleamed. Oh, if he had anything to say about it, they would.

* * *

 

That night there was a knock at Katara’s door. It was Master Pakku, the waterbender who was supposed to train Aang, and he did not look happy.

“You are invited,” he said with a curled lip, “to practice waterbending with me tomorrow morning.”

Katara’s mouth dropped open. “I am?! But I thought you didn’t train women…?”

  
“Prince Zuko asked Chief Arnook for  _ special permission _ , as a  _ personal favor _ to him. But don’t get any funny ideas.” He pointed his finger at her menacingly. “I’m not your master. If I had any say in the matter, you would be in the healing tent with the other women.”

She crossed her arms in front of her. “Fine. Whatever. It doesn’t matter so long as I get to learn.” She furrowed her brow. “But why does Prince Zuko care if I learn waterbending?”

“How should I know?” Master Pakku’s face contorted, and he took a step towards her. “I don’t know what you did to ingratiate yourself to the Fire Prince, but know that in my eyes this makes you no better than a traitor to your people.”

“But Master Pakku,” she cried reaching a hand towards him, “I didn’t ask him to do this!”

  
But he spun around and strode out the door, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Aang and Katara learned many fascinating waterbending forms, and progressed significantly in their training. Katara, especially, was picking it up quickly - quicker, Pakku grudgingly admitted, than any other student he’d trained. But despite this, he still treated her like an outsider, like something dirty he’d rather not speak to. 

Every day he told her she belonged in the healing tent with the other women, and every day she made it her mission to prove to him that she was better than any dumb healing tent. She had yet to step foot in it, and if she had her way she never would. She wanted to learn to  _ fight _ , and she knew with the right training she could be just as good as Master Pakku some day.

Sokka never seemed to be around anymore. He was spending more and more time who-knew-where, and wouldn’t say anything when you asked him questions. He did seem to be in an exceptionally good mood these days, though, so Katara never saw a reason to press him on it.

Zuko, however, was spending more and more time training with them. Now that Aang was getting better at waterbending, Pakku wanted him to learn how to fight against a firebender. Master Pakku himself had never fought firebenders, but he had trained under a master who had fought in the war and who had taught him many strategies for fighting fire.

Pakku and Zuko had even sparred a few times, and she had been rooting for Zuko every time. He may be the prince of the Fire Nation, but Pakku was a sexist jerk who needed to be humbled.

Unfortunately, he was also a skilled bender, and Zuko had lost more times than he had won. But he was getting better, and so were the rest of them. The practical experience was worth its weight in gold.

The rest of Aang’s time was spent in meetings with Chief Arnook and Prince Zuko. They had hammered out plans for an alliance, even begun making plans for an invasion. Zuko had told them that there would be an eclipse a few weeks before Sozin’s Comet returned, and he had suggested that as the prime day for an attempt to attack Ozai’s forces.

It seemed that their time in the North Pole was coming to an end. Aang would need to move on to earthbending soon, would need to find a teacher. She wasn’t sorry to hear this. The Northern Water Tribe was in many ways wonderful, but she just couldn’t stand the constant pressure of being a second-class citizen. 

Katara hated to admit it to herself, but she would be glad to get out of this place.

* * *

 

“May I join you?”

Mai looked up from her seat beside the ice fountain to see Princess Yue standing beside her. She hadn’t really been looking for company when she had come out here, but part of playing her role in this business was to be nice to the Water Tribe people, and particularly those in charge, so she nodded her head and made room for the princess.

They must make an interesting picture sitting beside each other: Yue’s darker skin and white hair seemed almost the mirror image of Mai’s pale skin and black hair, yet their similarly intricate hairstyles, thin faces, and regal bearing made them look like they might have been sisters, or at least friends.

Appearances could be deceiving.

Yue looked at her hands folded in her lap, and then up at Mai.

“I have a problem, and I thought maybe…” She looked at her hands again. “Maybe you would understand.”

“I see.” Mai was pretty sure that even if she did understand, she would not care enough to hold an entire conversation about whatever-it-was. But she was here to play nice, she reminded herself again. “And what, exactly, would I understand?”

Yue lifted her hand up to her neck, began pulling on that monstrosity of a coat that she wore, uncovering a necklace similar to the one Katara wore.

“You see, I am engaged. It’s an arranged marriage, like yours to Prince Zuko.”

_ Oh _ . 

Mai still wasn’t quite sure what the necklace had to do with anything, but arranged marriages she understood. And, surprisingly, she did care.

“Like mine to Prince Zuko,” she said softly. She let out a shaky laugh. “Somehow I doubt that.”

  
“Hahn is a high ranking soldier, and Father says it is a good political match, but…”

“But not having a choice stifles all the romance and leads to a stilted relationship,” Mai finished for her.

“Yes, exactly,” Yue nodded. “It’s like life is closing in on you like a vise.” Then, after a pause, “Do you love him?”

Mai was startled. No one had ever asked her something like that before. It was assumed by most that she was happy with the arrangement, that she was lucky to be picked as the next Fire Lady, but  _ love _ ? No one had been so presumptuous as bring  _ that  _ up.

“What does love have to do with it?”

“Nothing, I guess,” she murmured. Then she turned a piercing stare at her. “But do you at least… like him?”

Mai shrugged. “I had a crush on him when we were kids, but then I moved to the Earth Kingdom and didn’t see him for years. I hardly know who he is anymore.” Yue kept staring at her, obviously expecting more than that. What more was there to say? “I suppose... I like him well enough?” She bit the words out haltingly, as if they were hard to say.

Yue’s face fell, and suddenly Mai thought she understood.

  
“The engagement isn’t the only problem, is it?”

 

“No, it’s not.” She blushed and frowned, a strange combination, Mai thought. “The problem is… I think I’m in love with someone else.”

  
Now it was Mai’s turn to frown. “Are you asking me for advice about how to cheat on your future husband?”

“No!” Yue looked alarmed. “I wouldn’t do that to my father, to my people. I know what I have to do.” Then her face fell. “But I don’t love him. Hahn, I mean. How do you make yourself do something when it hurts so much?”

“You swallow the pain and do it anyway.” A small smile tugged at her lips. “Either that, or you rebel against it all and do what you want, no matter the consequences.”

“But could you really do that? Abandon your duty for love? I don’t think I’m brave enough.”

Mai opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment a servant walked over and bowed to her.

“A letter for you, my lady.”

A letter. For her?  _ Here _ ? That could only mean one thing. Mai’s hands began to tremble as she took the parchment, though she did her best to hide it. The servant bowed and walked away.

The letter was closed with her father’s seal, but something was off about it. The seal looked damaged, as if someone had opened it and read it. Her mouth went dry. Captain Fukoma was no fool. A hawk from the Fire Nation was already suspect, and one for her, from her father, probably more than average. Someone must have read it. She wondered how long they’d held on to it before allowing her to see it.

She opened the letter, staring at the words. It was code, of course. Azula wouldn’t have sent a letter that could be easily understood. At face value, the letter appeared to be from her father, encouraging her to cheerfully do her duty by standing by Zuko in these troubled times. But it wasn’t her father’s handwriting, and Mai was clever enough to read through the lines.

She quickly rolled it up and placed it up her sleeve, where no one could find it without contending with her blades. She stood up and bowed to Yue.

“You want my advice?” She was aware that her voice was full of all sorts of raw emotions she would rather have kept hidden from the other girl, but there was no helping that now. “Don’t limit yourself to someone else’s vision for your life. There is more than one way to fulfill your duty.”

Then she turned around and hurried off to her room.

* * *

 

The hallway of the Fire Nation prison was damp from the rain the guards had brought in on their boots. The lights flickered in the slight breeze coming in through the windows, casting an eerie glow on the tray she carried. The thick wooden door at the top of the highest tower was locked. She put the tray down, extra careful not to spill a drop of the precious liquid in the teapot; it had taken her weeks to procure it. 

The door creaked open, and she pushed her way through with the tray back in her arms. The old man was sitting on the floor as he always did, grey head bowed as if in prayer. She slowly pushed his tray into his cell. It would not do to spill anything tonight.

He gave her a wary glance, and one side of her lip quirked up. “Tea time, old man.”

“Thank you,” he said in his gravelly voice. Those words made her heart clench, but she could not stop to think about it now. She turned and left the room, faster than before, striding back down the chilly stairs and the slippery hallway, until she exited the prison. She walked out of the courtyard, turned around, and lifted her gaze to the top tower just as it exploded into flames. She pursed her lips, nodded, and rejoined her post.

* * *

 


	15. Fire Lord Zuko

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line. 

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

 

The meeting that morning was productive. Plans were made for Zuko and Aang to go to Ba Sing Se to speak with General Mak and to find Aang an earthbending teacher. They made plans to train the Fire Nation troops with the Water Tribe troops to prepare for the arrival of Sozin’s Comet. Everyone was getting along well, and all the plans were coming together nicely.

 

Then the soldier came in.

 

A Fire Nation soldier with a very sober look on his face came into the meeting room. He walked over to Zuko and handed him a scroll as he kowtowed on the floor. “Forgive me for the interruption, my Lord.”

 

Zuko looked curiously at the man on the ground. He was used to people bowing to him, but full prostration on the floor was something usually reserved for someone who was begging for mercy, or for the Fire Lord. He opened the scroll and immediately froze as he read with horror the urgent report just received from his spies at home.

 

_Fire Lord Iroh has been killed-_

 

He couldn’t read more than that first sentence. He knew there was probably critically important information in the rest of the report, but he couldn’t bring himself to get past the thought that Uncle, his beloved Uncle Iroh, was dead. All of the implications this brought with it suddenly flooded him. He was alone. It was now Father and Azula and the might of the Fire Nation forces against him and his small group of followers. Many of whom probably were willing to risk their lives for Fire Lord Iroh, but not so keen to die for Prince Zuko.

 

He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was now, and he wanted to do anything but his duty. But Zuko knew that how he handled himself right now would make or break his efforts to stop his father. So he collected himself, swallowed the lump in his throat, and addressed them all.

  
“I have just received word that Fire Lord Iroh has been killed,” he said in a clear, powerful voice. He should say more, he knew, but the emotions were too raw, and a prince was supposed to project strength, not emotions, in times of crisis. His words hung in the air as the people seated around the table took the news in. Then Captain Fukoma stood up abruptly and joined the soldier on the floor at Zuko’s feet.

  
“Fire Lord Zuko, you have my pledge of loyalty.”

  
_Fire Lord Zuko_ … he had forgotten about that.

 

Lieutenant Jee and the other Fire Nation members around the table followed suit.  Chief Arnook stood up and inclined his head respectfully. “Fire Lord Zuko.” Everyone else around the table stood up, too, and bowed to him.

 

Zuko gripped the edge of the table with his fingers and tried to calm the storm whirling through his mind. “I apologize, Chief Arnook,” he finally said, once he felt his voice would again cooperate, “for ending our meeting early, but I hope you understand that I will need to meet alone with my advisors as soon as possible. Will we be able to continue this meeting tomorrow?”

  
“Of course,” he said immediately. “Please let us know if there is any way we may be of use to you during this time.”

 

Zuko nodded, then motioned for his people to follow him, and walked out of the room in a manner that he hoped conveyed power and strength and confidence.

 

* * *

 

The morning had been nothing more than a blur. Zuko was immensely grateful for Lieutenant Jee, who thought of so many more items that needed addressing than he ever would have. For example, he would need to issue a statement claiming his right to the throne - it would, of course, be ignored by his father, but it needed to be said nonetheless, and broadcast across as much of the Fire Nation as they could manage. There were dozens of items just as important as that. It was hours and hours of tedious work, and Zuko threw himself into it. Anything to take his mind off the pain.

  
It was just after noon, when Zuko, Lieutenant Jee, and Captain Fukoma were alone in the room while the rest of his advisors were having lunch, that Jee hit him with the second biggest shock of the day.

 

“And of course, you will have to get married as soon as we can arrange it. This evening, if we can push plans through that soon.”

 

“Wait, _what?_ ” he cried. “That’s not supposed to be for another two years!”

  
“Your betrothal contract, my Lord, if I’m not mistaken, said that you were to marry on your eighteenth birthday _or_ the day you became Fire Lord, whichever came first.”

 

Zuko opened his mouth to object, but found that he did vaguely remember there being wording of that sort in the contract he had signed three years ago. “But I can’t - _today?_ Can’t it wait?”

 

Captain Fukoma fixed him with a stern look. “Forgive me, my Lord, but your claim to the throne is very tenuous right now. Ozai has all but secured the throne, killed Fire Lord Iroh, and if not for your adoption, he would be the legal Fire Lord. He can make a case that he deserves the throne more than you. Any misstep by you could potentially undermine your chances of taking the throne back from Ozai. If your betrothal contract says you must be married the day you become Fire Lord, _you must be married today_.”

 

Zuko put his head in his hands and cast around for an excuse. “But we can't have a proper wedding here. We don’t have the dragon candles, or the family altar, or the makings for the tea ceremony. We don’t even have the royal headdress.” 

 

He shook his head numbly. “This is all just a sham, isn’t it? I’m not even really being crowned Fire Lord, because there are no Fire Sages, no crown, and no throne. I’m just pretending; it’s Ozai who holds all the power.”

 

He felt Jee's hand on his shoulder. “You are the legitimate Fire Lord. You were named Iroh’s heir five years ago by Fire Lord Azulon, you were publicly named Crown Prince by Fire Lord Iroh. No matter what circumstances you are in now, you have the right to rule. You _are_ Fire Lord. I believe that, and everyone who boarded that ship believes that, and more people back home believe that privately than not. We may not have the Fire Sages to perform the coronation ceremony, but that can be fixed later. What matters now is proving to your people that you intend to make that day happen.”

 

Zuko knew that Jee was right, that all the things he said were true, and he also knew that no matter how helpless he felt, the right thing for him to do was to fight his father’s claim to the throne to the best of his ability. But he still felt like a fraud, and more than that a dishonorable son. What kind of son would try to dethrone his father? He ran a weary hand over his face. He had to set aside all those feelings and focus on what was truly important now: acting in the best interests of the Fire Nation, and of the world. He lifted his head.

 

“Does Mai know yet?”

 

* * *

 

Mai hadn’t remembered any more than Zuko had. She had read the contract, of course, but at the time she had signed it Zuko had been second in line to the throne. It had been only five years until he would turn eighteen; who would have thought two Fire Lords would die in that time? It was, perhaps, understandable that a twelve year old girl’s mind did not register that part of the agreement.

  
But Mai’s mother _had_.

 

Mai had been in her room, re-reading the message she had received from Azula the day before, when her mother burst in. The first thing she did was bow, something Mai could not remember her ever doing to her before.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Haven’t you heard about Fire Lord Iroh?” her mother tutted.

 

Mai rolled her eyes. “Of course I have - hasn’t everyone?”

 

Her mother walked over to the bed and grabbed her arm. “Then what are you doing in here? You will be Fire Lady today. You have to get ready!”

 

“ _What_?” Mai allowed herself to be pulled out of bed, but refused to move when her mother tried to pull her out of the room. “What are you talking about?”

 

Her mother took out a piece of parchment from her sleeves and handed it to Mai. It was her copy of the betrothal contract. Mother pointed to one of the lines, and Mai read the following:

 

_In the event that Prince Zuko shall ascend to the throne before his eighteenth birthday, the ceremony shall occur on the first day of his rule._

 

At the end of the line were four stamps - Fire Lord Iroh’s, her father’s, Zuko’s, and her own - where they had each acknowledged reading and understanding these terms. 

 

Mai’s mind went back to that day. She had been so bored; it had seemed to take hours, seemed to be hundreds of lines she had to stamp, and everything had seemed so theoretical, so far off as to be talking about some other person. And yet here she was, only three years later, barely fifteen. Expected to marry Zuko and become the Fire Lady by one side, and expected to assassinate the Fire Lord - her _husband_ if she didn’t finish the job by the end of the day - by the other.

 

She shivered at the thought. How had it come to this? She was as good as dead.

 

Her mother had grown impatient with waiting. “Come on, Mai. We don’t have much time. I know we don’t have all the resources at our disposal that we should, but we have to get you ready. Your hair, dear, it needs so much work. And your nails…” With a sniff of distaste, she pushed Mai out the door and led her down the hall. “I have already spoken with Princess Yue, and she is arranging everything we need. We will speak with the tailors first. There is not enough time for proper robes, but they should have time to make a white topcoat that you can wear over your nicest pair, and that should suffice.”  
  
“Mother, we haven’t even heard from Zuko yet-”

 

“Fire Lord Zuko. Where are your manners?!”

 

“Fire Lord Zuko, then,” she sighed. “How do we know he even intends to have a ceremony today?”

 

“He will,” her mother said crisply. “Or he will hear from me.”

 

The rest of the morning was a blur for Mai. After the tailor, they went to the baths for a beauty treatment. Her mother allowed her a very small lunch before dragging her back to the tailor to see if the topcoat would fit properly before the final touches were added. Then to the hairdresser. Mai had just sat down in the chair when a soldier walked through the door and handed her a scroll, bowed, and left.

 

Her mother tried to grab it from her to read, but Mai clutched it to her chest and glared at her. “Trying to read private Fire Lady correspondence now?” she said loftily. “Maybe I should tell the Fire Lord.”

 

Her mother looked like she had swallowed a sour sun fruit, but pulled her hand back. Mai unfurled the scroll and began to read.

  
_Mai,_

_This is blunt, but I can’t figure out another way to say it. We have to get married. Tonight, right before dinner, in the throne room._

_I know it’s late notice, but it can’t be helped. It will have to be a non-traditional ceremony, but again, it can’t be helped. I’ll handle all the details. Don’t worry about anything. You just have to show up._

_I’m sorry it had to be this way._

_-Zuko_

 

His handwriting was messy, which meant this had probably been written very quickly. It was also highly informal. Mai knew her mother would disapprove, and she didn’t want to deal with that right now. She rolled it back up quickly and stowed it in her robes, before her mother could take a peek at it. Her mother’s sour sun fruit face soured even further.

 

“ _Well?_ ”

 

“The ceremony will be tonight before dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Zuko had been too busy the rest of the afternoon to think much about the wedding. He had charged one of the female soldiers with the task of preparing for the ceremony, quickly scrawled a letter to Mai that he hoped had sounded decently coherent, and tried not to give it another thought until he had to.

 

An hour before the ceremony, the soldier returned and told him everything was ready except for him. Somehow he went through the motions of washing, dressing in his formal robes, and having his hair put up in the strictest, most proper topknot of his life all while keeping his mind off of why he was doing this in the first place. He even got through a briefing on everything he was expected to do during the ceremony without thinking about why he would be doing them. But as soon as he reached the throne room doors - Chief Arnook had generously offered it to them for the evening - it all came crashing down on him.

 

His life was going to change forever today. He would be crowned Fire Lord, would be putting an even bigger target on his back. His father had already tried to kill him once, and nearly succeeded. He _had_ killed Uncle. Zuko would be a fool not to assume he was next on the hit list.  
  
And if that wasn’t enough, he was getting married. He had never wanted an arranged marriage. He had never wanted to be betrothed, and he certainly didn’t want to be forced into this all of a sudden on the day of his uncle’s death, when he wanted to be grieving. But like his uncle’s death, this was something he couldn’t change, not even as Fire Lord, and thus would have to learn to accept. 

 

He hadn’t learned that lesson yet.

 

He entered the throne room alone for the first part of the ceremony, where he would be declared Fire Lord. There was a moderate crowd assembled. The entire population of his ship was there, including Toph, who had risked ice-blindness for him. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the most important Water Tribe officials were there, too, but to Zuko the faces all looked the same.

 

Captain Fukoma, as the highest ranking Fire Nation official present, gave a eulogy for Fire Lord Iroh before formally declaring Zuko Fire Lord. There was no crown, but everyone in the audience bowed to him - the Fire Nation citizens kowtowing, and the Water Tribe citizens giving smaller bows that showed respect, but not loyalty. 

 

He looked out at his people, and fear gripped his heart. They were relying on him to retake the throne - staking their very lives on it.

 

He would have to fight his father, an Agni Kai. He almost lifted his hand to touch his scar. Could he go through with it? Could he do to his father what he had done to him? Would he come out even more disfigured at the end? Would he even survive it?

 

But just then Mai walked to the foot of the throne, where a table had been set with all the elements for the marriage ceremony, and all of those thoughts left his head. 

 

There was no denying she looked like a bride. Her hair was up in the complicated crown braid that Fire Nation brides wore, though it was lacking the long decorative binyeo pin that went through the bun at the back of the head and the circular sonjjang pins that decorated the front of the hair crown, marking the wearer as royalty. And her robes, while not as ornate as typical wedding robes and lacking the royal crest typically embroidered on the sleeves and topcoat, were exquisite and close enough to be recognizable as an attempt at Fire Nation wedding clothes. 

 

Zuko had told her just to show up. He was not sure what he had expected when he wrote that, but this had not been it. Suddenly it felt much more real.

 

They stared at each other for a few moments before he walked down the stairs to join her.

 

It was very crude for a Fire Nation wedding, but it at least contained approximations of all the elements. There was a tea ceremony of sorts, though since the Water Tribe were not great tea drinkers, the tea set was simple and the tea itself of poor quality. Zuko heated the water and Mai brewed the tea. Then they each poured a cup to offer to the ancestors. 

 

Zuko had to actively distance himself from this part of the ceremony, when it would be so easy to think of Uncle and his love of tea. He would not let himself feel emotions, not now. He would not dishonor his uncle’s memory by _crying_ during his beloved tea ceremony. 

 

After the cups had been poured out, they each poured again from their own tea kettle into a cup they would share. Zuko drank from it first, biting back a grimace at the taste, and then handed it to Mai. Their fingers brushed as she took the cup from him, and her eyes flicked up to his for a moment before drinking. He tried to read the expression in her eyes, to see what she thought about this rushed marriage, but as ever, she was inscrutable.

 

There were no dragon candles to light, but someone had found simple taper candles to stand in place. Mai was given a fire stick, and they both were handed candles, which they lit. They brought the tips together so the flames touched. 

 

This was the trickiest part of the ceremony for Zuko, because typically royal marriages were between two strong firebenders. It would be easy between two of them to bend the fire up to the high ceiling in the traditional show of power, but he would be expected to do it on his own. It wasn’t an exceptionally difficult task, but if he failed it would be seen as a weakness of the crown. 

 

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He remembered Uncle’s teachings about breath and fire, and wished with all his might that his beloved uncle could have been here to see this. He felt his chi flowing through his body, and the warm, slightly pulsing fire in their touching candles, and with every last fiber of his being determined not to fail his uncle so soon after his death, he pushed out at the fire.

 

There was a collective gasp from the audience as a bright, powerful, multicolored stream of fire rose up to the high ceiling of the throne room. Zuko himself had to gasp. He could clearly see strands of purple and green twined in with the orange and yellow and red. It was profoundly beautiful. He had seen fire that beautiful before, just over a month ago when Uncle brought him to the dragons, but even he was shocked he could _produce_ it.

 

In his shock, he lost his control of the fire and it quickly shrunk back to a tiny flame, which he thankfully caught just in time before it snuffed out. _That_ would have been an inauspicious omen for a wedding and coronation.

 

The only remaining part of the ceremony was to formally bow to each other - the only time in his life that a reigning Fire Lord was expected to do so. They placed their candles back on the table and bowed, hands to their foreheads, and then all the way down to the ground. Then they rose up and faced the crowd. The Fire Nation guests repeated the same bow, honoring their new Fire Lady in this way for the first time.

  
And that was it. They were married. 

 

The guests were then treated to an elaborate Water Tribe feast with the best entertainment Chief Arnook had to offer. Zuko and Mai sat on the dais with Princess Yue on the end next to Mai, and Chief Arnook and Aang on Zuko’s side. It was enjoyable, if nothing like what would be typical at a Fire Nation reception.

 

The feasting went on late into the night. Zuko had to hand it to Chief Arnook; he had pulled out every available resource at the very last minute, and had created something special and regal for the coronation and wedding of someone who just a few weeks ago had been one of his greatest enemies. He was touched, and hoped that someday he could properly repay him for his kindness.

 

They finally retired well after midnight. The first thing he did when he got to his suite was take his hair out of that restrictive topknot. He took off his outer robes, dropping them off on one of the chairs in the sitting area, and flopped down on the couch. He rubbed his eyes wearily, and ran his hands through his hair. He was _worn out_. What a day. After all the frantic activity, the absolute silence seemed to overwhelm him. Now he was alone with his thoughts.

 

He heard the door click shut and sat up quickly. No, he suddenly remembered, he was not alone. 

 

Mai stood in the doorway, inscrutable and unmoving. The silence in the room now seemed not only overwhelming, but extremely uncomfortable. They stared at each other for a long while, until Zuko finally looked away. He stood up, went to his wardrobe, pulled out one of his sleeping robes, and handed it to her.

 

“You probably want to get out of those uncomfortable clothes.” He pointed to a door in the corner of the room. “The bathroom is through there.”

 

She took the robes without a word and disappeared behind the door. Zuko sat back down on the couch and continued to try _not_ to think about Uncle, or Mai, or the immense burden of being a Fire Lord in the middle of a civil war, or what he would probably have to do to his father to end the war. He was not successful.

 

After what seemed like ages, Zuko heard the door open again. Mai stepped out of the bathroom looking even more unlike herself than she had at the ceremony. His sleeping robe was far too big for her, and she had tied it tightly with a very severe looking knot.  Her hair was down, curly from all of the braids she had just taken out. He had never seen her with curly hair before; he thought that he preferred it straight.

 

She walked over to him and began to sink into a bow, but Zuko grabbed her hands. “Stop,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

She looked down at his hands holding hers. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, and though her tone was sarcastic, her voice trembled when she replied.

  
“Mother said I had to do whatever you told me to from now on. So what is it you want me to do?”

 

“What?” he said harshly, letting go of her hands and standing up, putting space between them. “No. No, it’s not going to be like that. I mean, sure, maybe sometimes I’ll have to pull rank, that’s part of being Fire Lord. But that’s supposed to be for important state matters, that shouldn’t be normal everyday life between us. And especially not....” He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated that he even had to have this talk. “Look, it’s not a relationship if it’s all just me ordering you about. I told you I wanted us to be friends. Can’t we?”

 

He could see her visibly relaxing with every word he said. But when she replied, her voice still sounded unsure. “Can a Fire Lord even have friends?”

 

“If he can, his wife ought to be at the top of the list. We have to trust each other,” he said earnestly. “You know this, right? It’s not a safe time to be a Fire Lord, considering what happened to the last one.”

  
“You shouldn’t trust me,” she said flatly. “You shouldn’t trust anyone. It’s not safe.”

 

“Uncle told me that trust was the foundation of the monarchy.”

  
“That’s not how your father sees it.”

  
Zuko’s voice was hard, almost dangerous when he replied. “That is why he cannot be Fire Lord.”

 

She stared at him for a long moment, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Then her demeanor changed, she tilted her head slightly, and her eyes softened. “Are you okay?”

 

No, he wasn’t okay. The weight of the world was on him, he never got to say goodbye to Uncle, and today was too much, the pain too fresh. His breath hitched in his chest, and he felt himself losing control. Before she could see the tears burning at his eyes he spun around. He wanted to stop fighting the tears, but his pride wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t ashamed to cry for Uncle, but those were _private_ tears. For all his talk of trusting each other, he wasn’t ready to be that vulnerable yet. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder in a tentative and awkward gesture, and he almost turned around and accepted the comfort she was offering, but instead he took deep, steadying breaths and stepped away from her. “You should get in bed.”

  
“And what about you?” Her voice was tense again.

 

He turned back to her, smiled wryly, and nodded his head towards the couch. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep tonight.” 

 

She climbed into bed, carefully avoiding looking at him. He dimmed the lights in the room, and lay down on the couch, waiting until he was sure Mai was no longer awake before giving into his grief. 

 

He muffled his sobs in the cushions for hours before he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

_End of book 1_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #1: This was, I think, the fourth chapter I ever wrote for this story. I think I wrote it in December of 2018, and unlike most of the other chapters I wrote early on, this one has survived mostly the way I originally wrote it.
> 
> Fun Fact #2: Even though arranged marriages between teenagers are 100% consistent with what we know of the world of Avatar and the historical time period it appears to be based on, I still debated on whether to include it in my story because my readers are all living in 2019 and, like me, probably have a pretty terrible view of those practices. I obviously decided to go with it, but if you disagree with my choice or think I'm not handling the subject matter appropriately, feel free to tell me in the comments section.
> 
> Fun Fact #3: My ten-year-old reads this story, and after reading this chapter told me she felt sorry for Zuko and Mai. I consider that a parenting win. :)


	16. Connections

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line. 

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

 

Princess Yue had the most beautiful eyes Sokka had ever seen. He didn’t know exactly how to describe them. Otherworldly? Ethereal? Divine? All he knew was that normal people didn’t have eyes like that.

 

After Zuko’s coronation/wedding feast, he had convinced her to go for a midnight ride on Appa. And now that he was seeing her with the moonlight reflecting off her eyes and illuminating her hair, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before. 

 

She was leaning against his shoulder and was staring up at his face with a look of perfect contentment. His arm was around her - it was cold in the middle of the night at the North Pole, after all - holding her close to his fur coat. Everything about this moment was perfect.

 

“I spoke with my father today, before the banquet,” she said softly.

  
“Hmm, you did?”

 

“I have been wanting to for a while now, but I was too afraid. But the wedding today was the final straw. All through the ceremony I felt so sorry for them.”

  
“What is it with royals and their arranged marriages, anyway?” he grumbled.

 

She smiled - not exactly the reaction Sokka had expected - and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

 

“What… I thought you said we couldn’t-”

 

“I broke off my engagement to Hahn.” She pulled the neckline of her coat down, exposing her delicate, and noticeably  _ bare _ , neck. “Father has agreed that an alliance with the Southern Water Tribe would be good for our people.”

 

Sokka’s mind was having a hard time keeping up with his ears. What did she mean, an alliance with his tribe? And what did that have to do with her engagement? But there wasn’t time to think about that, because she was putting her hand around his neck and pulling his face down to hers.

 

“Make me a necklace, Sokka,” she murmured against his lips. “I’m all yours.”

 

* * *

 

Aki grumbled a bit as she walked down the hall. She understood that as the highest ranking female member of Prince Zuko’s personal guard - no,  _ Fire Lord Zuko’s _ guard, she quickly reminded herself - she was the natural choice to be placed in charge of Fire Lady Mai’s security. But that was supposed to involve protecting her from threats, not carting her belongings from her old room to Zuko’s before the sun was even up.

 

Though at least she hadn’t been assigned guard duty outside his room last night. She wrinkled her nose at that thought.

 

She was mildly surprised when she stepped into the room to find that it looked almost exactly like her own. She would have expected Prince Zuko’s fiance to have been given a room that was more ornate, more like his. This certainly didn’t look like a Fire Lady’s room.

 

There was vanity against one wall and a wardrobe on the other side of the room, across from it. There was a modest bed, which was the only part of the room that looked lived in. The sheets were wrinkled, and the pillow was sitting against the wall, as if she had been propped up reading something before she left. 

 

Aki went to the wardrobe first, pulling out the few items of clothing and bringing them to the bed, where she folded them. She smoothed the covers and moved the pillow to the head of the bed.  She picked up a piece of parchment that had been underneath the pillow with the intent to place it in the pile with the folded clothes, when the seal caught her eye. It was from Mai’s father, Ukano. 

 

Ukano, who was a known traitor and Ozai supporter. Aki’s heart began thumping in her chest. 

 

Strictly speaking, her job right now was to provide security for Mai. But Hinata did not trust her, and Aki valued Hinata’s opinion. Besides, this letter was from a traitor. Surely it would be within the confines of her duties to read the letter to ensure there were no valuable bits of information that could lead to Ozai’s defeat?

 

She sat down on the bed and scanned it. What a strangely innocuous letter. She frowned. Almost  _ too _ innocuous, too carefully crafted to avoid the reality of the political situation. She read it again, this time slower and more analytically.

 

She put the letter into her pocket and frowned. Something was tickling the edge of her brain, something important that she couldn’t  _ quite _ grasp. Better to hold on to it for the time being, just in case.

 

* * *

 

There were times that Zuko wished he was not a firebender, and the morning after his coronation was one of them. Despite his sore lack of sleep the night before, he was awake as soon as the first rays of sun filtered in through the window. 

 

He rubbed his bleary eyes and rolled over, trying to somehow find sleep again. But with consciousness came the memories and emotions of the day before, washing over him like a tidal wave. No one could go back to sleep with so much on their mind. He glanced over at the bed. Mai was still asleep, lucky her.

  
Lucky him, too, because he really wasn’t in the mood for having another talk with her like they’d had last night. If he was quiet enough, he could probably slip out of the room without waking her, and he could put off uncomfortable discussions - about Uncle or being Fire Lord or… well, about whatever married people talked about on their first day of marriage - until at least lunchtime.   
  


He dressed quickly and left the room, his broadswords slung over his back. He had told his guards that he needed to be alone, and that any of them who were foolish enough to follow would be sent immediately back to the Fire Nation as a gift for Ozai.

 

That may have been going overboard, but after the last twenty-four hours, he was desperate for solitude. Besides, one of them was probably following him anyway, though hopefully doing a better job than usual at keeping their distance.

 

He was sure he’d be pulled into meetings later in the day, but right now he just wanted the blissful relief from thought that came with intense training. There was too much on his mind: too much emotion, too much grief, too much stress. If he didn’t take some time to distance himself from all of it, he was sure he was going to fall apart.

 

He headed outside the palace to an ice park, of sorts, that he had found on one of the first days after they had arrived. It was not usually occupied, as it was further from the center of the town, but solitude was exactly what he was looking for.

 

Unfortunately for him, the park was not empty today. In the center of the lawn was Aang’s bison. And on top of the bison were Sokka and Princess Yue. Asleep. Cuddled together under blankets.

 

He blanched and nearly turned around and left then and there. But… he really wanted to practice, and he didn’t know of a better spot. Besides, if someone didn’t wake them up soon, they would be missed and they would be in ridiculous amounts of trouble.

 

Swallowing his embarrassment, he strode up to the bison. 

 

“Sokka, Princess Yue,” he said loudly. “Wake up!”

 

His only response was incoherent muttering and the two of them snuggling closer together. Zuko scowled. Time for a different tactic.

 

“Good morning, Chief Arnook!”

 

That did the trick. Sokka shot up out of the blankets, Yue with him, both of them thankfully still in their fur coats. They scrambled away from each other to opposite sides of the saddle before realizing that it was just Zuko.

 

“Hey, what was that for?” Sokka scowled.

 

He frowned and crossed his arms. “It’s past sunrise. Don’t you think you should be getting back soon, before someone notices you’re missing?”

 

Sokka continued scowling, but Yue scrambled down Appa and bowed to him. “Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. I apologize for-” she gulped “-the impropriety of…” She trailed off.

 

“Don’t mention it,” he said as kindly as he could, bowing in return.

 

She looked back at Sokka. “I have to go,” she said gently. “I’ll see you later?”

 

He nodded curtly, and she hurried back the way Zuko had come. As soon as she had disappeared from sight, he jumped off of Appa and came towards Zuko. “You didn’t have to embarrass her like that, you know.

  
“Better embarrassed in front of me than someone from her tribe.”

 

He pursed his lips, but some of the anger seemed to go out of him. “What were you doing here, anyway?”

 

He indicated his broadswords. “I was looking for someplace to practice.” He gave Sokka a pointed look. “What were  _ you _ doing here?”

 

“Oh, you know,” he said loftily, “just taking Appa out for an early morning ride.”

 

_ Early morning his foot. _

 

“You know, that was a really stupid thing to do, Sokka. She’s engaged to that soldier guy. You’re risking a lot more than just embarrassment.”

  
Sokka looked away, and when he replied, his voice was distant. “She’s not engaged to Hahn anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“She broke off the engagement last night.” Sokka looked unusually sad for someone relaying that kind of news.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing for you?”

 

He sighed. “She told her dad I would marry her instead. And I really like her, I do, she’s wonderful, but… I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I’m only fifteen.”

 

Zuko thought that was rich, considering that at only sixteen he was married  _ and _ the Fire Lord. But instead he said, “My guards think Mai’s going to assassinate me.”

 

Sokka paused, then shook his head. “That’s rough, buddy.”

 

They stood in awkward silence for a minute, before Zuko pulled out his broadswords and said, “So. I’m here to practice. You want to give yourself a suitable alibi?”

 

Sokka looked confused for a few seconds, before brightening and pulling out his machete. “Absolutely.”

 

Sparring with Sokka was interesting. He was obviously self-trained, and it would seem as though Zuko would have a big advantage - and in many ways he did. But Sokka was creative and innovative with his fighting, and so he couldn’t predict what he was going to do. He also had good instincts, and somehow always knew where Zuko would be.

 

Sokka was, like Katara, really naturally gifted. If they had been trained from an early age like he had, they would have been a true force to be reckoned with. Like Azula. 

 

And very much  _ unlike _ himself. All of his skill came from hard work and endless determination, a refusal to accept mediocrity.

 

Around and around the park they went, swords clashing with machete, club, and occasionally boomerang. It was the wildest fight Zuko had ever been in - though, he admitted, his practical experience was very limited.

 

They finally climbed onto Appa, sweaty, tired, and hungry, with several minor injuries that they were both pretending not to feel. 

 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he had really enjoyed himself. Unlike everyone else in his life, Sokka didn’t treat him like royalty. It was like he was just an ordinary teenager hanging out with a friend, not someone’s prince or lord or enemy. Even with Hinata, there was always that hierarchy. But not with Sokka. It was refreshing. It was  _ fun _ .

 

“So,” Sokka said after Appa lifted off, “what’s up with Mai wanting to assassinate you? She seems okay to me. Scary, but okay.”

 

“She’s best friends with my sister, who  _ definitely _ wants me dead-”

 

“Wait.” He frowned. “You have a sister?”

 

He rubbed his neck. “Oh right… I guess technically she’s my cousin.”

  
Sokka raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

 

“She and Mai have been friends forever, and they spent the last three years running around the Earth Kingdom conquering cities together. Pretty much everyone - my, uh, cousin included - believed Mai was unquestionably loyal to her. Hinata thinks - and I agree - that she’ll probably ask Mai to kill me at some point. That is, if she hasn’t already.”

 

“And you married her anyway?” Sokka shook his head. “Do you have a death wish?”

 

“The only way to make enemy into an ally is to treat them like one.” He smiled sadly. “My uncle taught me that.”

 

“ _ Ozai _ taught you that?” Sokka was aghast.

  
“No, I meant… Not my uncle. My father.”

 

He laughed incredulously. “Your sister is your cousin and your uncle is your father? You have one  _ messed up _ family, Zuko.”

 

“It’s complicated,” he said, his voice edged with finality. He didn’t want to talk about it right now; it was too painful.

 

“Alright, I get it.” He lifted his hands placatingly. “So you want to turn Mai to your side instead of your cousin’s. How’s that going so far?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“She didn’t kill me last night,” he said dryly.

 

Sokka patted him on the shoulder, laughing. “Yeah, if she didn’t kill you on the wedding night, I’d say you’re probably set.”

 

“I slept on the couch.”

 

“Oh. Well.” He smirked. “Better luck next time.”

 

* * *

 

Zuko just had time to grab a quick breakfast before the meeting with Chief Arnook and Aang was to start. He hurried down the hallway, still chewing his last bite of blubbered seal jerky (he had a feeling he’d still be chewing it next week) when he rounded the corner that led to the meeting room. And came face-to-face with Mai.

 

“Oh, uh… hi,” he said awkwardly.

 

She bowed, then without any preamble said, “I want to go to Ba Sing Se with you.”

 

“What?” That was so far from what he had been expecting that it took him a few moments to process it.

 

“When you go with the Avatar to speak with General Mak. I want to go, too.”

  
“Admiral Zhao probably hasn’t removed the blockade from Ba Sing Se, so we have to take the bison and go the long way. It’ll take a long time, and the bison can only carry so many people-”

 

“I want to be one of them,” she said firmly.

 

“Okay,” he shrugged. Hinata would have a fit, probably, but he could just suck it up and deal with it as far as Zuko was concerned. Mai hadn’t done anything so far to make him suspicious of her - the one lie in Omashu excepted - and she was both politically savvy and capable in a fight. “If you want to go so badly, I’ll try to make it happen.”

 

“Thank you.” She bowed and turned to leave.

 

“If you’re coming with us, you should be in the meeting, too.” He cleared his throat. “If, uh, you want to, that is.”

 

She didn’t smile, but there was a pleased look on her face as she followed him into the room.

 

Hinata was not so pleased. He scowled, first at Mai and then at Zuko, who shrugged as he slid into the seat beside him.

 

Sokka and Katara were there as well, seated on either side of Aang on the end of the table. Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and his top military advisors were seated together on one side of the table. Captain Fukoma, Mai, and all of Zuko’s guards except Toph sat with him on the other.

 

It turned out to be a very quick meeting. They had been so close to finalizing their plans the day before, when the letter had arrived.

 

Had it only been yesterday? So much seemed to have changed, so quickly. It seemed like the time since the letter had arrived should be measured in weeks, not hours.

 

“Do you agree, Fire Lord Zuko?”

 

Chief Arnook’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Could you repeat that?”

 

“No need to apologize,” Arnook said seriously. “I’m sure you didn’t get much sleep last night.”

 

He saw several of Arnook’s advisors smirk at that. A flash of anger ran through him. His life had been permanently, traumatically altered by the events of the previous day. He had been thrust into an extremely dangerous position of authority, with literally the fate of the world on his shoulders, and had lost the person he cared about most in the world. With no opportunity to say goodbye, or even to mourn him. 

 

And they were giving each other knowing glances at his expense? 

 

His fists clenched as he tried to tamp down on his anger, tried to keep his hands from noticeably steaming, and tried to keep his mouth from opening and saying things that would not be at all conducive to world peace.

 

But Chief Arnook spoke again. “I remember when my father died and I became chief. It was the most difficult time of my life; I barely slept for weeks.” He narrowed his eyes and frowned at his advisors. “Of course Fire Lord Zuko is having trouble paying attention in this meeting.” 

 

Zuko inclined his head, still not trusting himself to speak.

 

“We were just reviewing the plan. The Avatar, Sokka, and Katara will accompany you, Fire Lady Mai, and two of your guards to the Ba Sing Se, where you will meet up with General Mak and begin to make plans to assault the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse, specifically the problem of how to get our troops past the Fire Navy blockade. The Avatar will also begin looking for an earthbending teacher.” He paused. “Is this agreeable to you?”

 

“Yes, it is,” he said firmly. “When can we be ready to leave?”

 

* * *

 

_ Do whatever it takes. _

 

The words rang in Ursa’s head, growing louder until they drowned out all other thought. She had not meant to hear them; she had gone to the throne room on a matter of missing palace staff that needed attention, never intending to overhear Ozai and Azula. She shook her head, trying to dispel the flashes of conversation running through her mind.

 

_ … cannot be allowed to meet up with General Mak in Ba Sing Se … backup plan in case Mai doesn’t kill him first … trusting it to you, Azula … do whatever it takes…  _

 

She clutched her head, her breath coming in gasps. They had been plotting Zuko’s death, as though it was worth nothing to them. Her son, her firstborn. Her  _ Zuko _ .

 

Ozai’s son. 

 

Did that mean nothing to him? How could he send Azula to kill her brother? How could Azula  _ agree _ to it? Her heart clenched; Azula had been such a sweet baby. What had happened, how had it come to this? How had she failed so terribly as a mother that her daughter would do this, would even consider it?

 

She took a shaky breath and lifted her head, a hard look in her eyes.

 

Perhaps she had failed as a mother in the past, both to Azula and Zuko. But that didn’t mean she had to  _ keep _ failing them. She was not helpless, there were things she could do. She could pass this information on to people who could help.

 

She walked over to her dresser, quickly packing a bag and putting on her traveling cloak. She crept through the palace halls, avoiding prying eyes; she had always been good at staying hidden.

 

She paused outside of Azula’s door, her hand fluttering above the handle before she dropped it to her side, clenched into a fist. She couldn’t risk saying goodbye, no matter how much she wanted to.

 

“I hope you understand,” she whispered. “I’m doing this for  _ both _ of you.”

* * *

 


	17. A Long Morning

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line. 

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

Interim Fire Lord Ozai was not having a good morning. He had woken up to the news that his troublesome wife had vanished from the palace without a trace. The inconvenience of that alone was enough to put him in a bad temper, but the real trouble had begun when the soldier had arrived with the flier. It had been posted in a small town just outside the caldera, and it stated that Prince Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord and called on all citizens to resist Ozai and his regime.

  
“Who made this?” The ceremonial fires burned brightly, and the soldier who had brought the news trembled slightly on the ground.

 

“We do not know, my lord. They were all over the town this morning.”

 

“And how many people saw them?”

  
“It is hard to say,” the man hedged, pressing his forehead into the floor. “There were so many. We tore them down as quickly as we could, but there were several that we only found because there was a crowd gathered around it.” The man hesitated. “My town was not the only one where these flyers have been found.”

 

A cold fury gripped his insides. “How widespread was it?” The soldier did not answer. “ _Answer me!_ ” 

 

There was a fearful whine, and then he answered hesitantly. “It appears to have been a coordinated information campaign. Every province, every major town outside of the caldera.”

 

The ceremonial fires stilled for just a second, then crackled menacingly.

 

“Then we must run our _own_ campaign. Prince Zuko is a traitor. He has thrown his lot in with the enemies of the Fire Nation. For the good of the nation he must be taken out of the line of succession.”

 

“My lord,” the soldier gasped, “Prince Zuko a traitor? Will the people even believe that?”

 

The corner of his mouth crooked up in an amused smile. “If we say it often enough, they will.”

 

* * *

 

Being the Avatar was something Aang had never wanted. The thought had, quite honestly, terrified him at first. His whole life was going to change. He would lose his friends, his guardian, his home. He had thought he could run away from it all, avoid the responsibility, but that had been such a dumb idea. 

 

Gyatso was dead. His friends from the Southern Air Temple were dead, and the temple lifeless and no longer a home. 

 

That should have made him resent his status as avatar even more, but strangely it hadn’t. He was proud of his role as avatar, was proud of the responsibility that was his to bring balance to the world. He embraced the responsibility, he _wanted_ to help people.

 

He didn’t want what happened to the Air Nomads to happen again.

 

But it was more than that. The longer he had experience with being the Avatar in a public way, the more he enjoyed it. His first taste of this had been on Kyoshi Island, when there had been portraits painted of him and crowds following him around. That had been a bit much, he realized that now, but it had still been the first time when he realized that being the Avatar was not just a terrible burden.

 

Then at Senlin Village, when they had looked to _him_ to solve their problem with the Hei Bai spirit. He had learned that, yes, there was a burden that came to being the Avatar and having to solve the world’s problems, but there was also a great feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction when the job was done. He still felt so proud of being able to help those people. He wanted to help more.

 

And now he was going on a mission that could potentially help the entire world. Going with Fire Lord Zuko to Ba Sing Se to plan for an invasion of the Fire Nation was something that he would never have thought he would be doing at twelve years old - okay, technically one hundred and twelve, but those years in the iceberg didn’t really count - and yet he was _excited_ about it. He had a chance to change the world for the better. Why hadn’t he realized sooner that being the Avatar included this great rush of good feelings that came from helping people?

 

He was so excited about this trip that he woke up before the sun rose. He rushed out of his room and down to the stables to re-check that everything was packed correctly in Appa’s saddle. Between the supplies on the Fire Nation ship and Chief Arnook’s generous donations, they would practically be traveling in style: food, clothing, supplies, sleeping bags, tents - even _gold_. Poor Appa was practically overloaded with all the supplies, not to mention the seven people who would be riding. He would be okay, or Aang would never have allowed it… but only just. They would have to be sure to give him plenty of rest in-between flights.

 

As soon as he exited the palace, he jumped onto the roof of a nearby building so that he could take the direct route to the stables. He felt sorry for people who weren’t airbenders sometimes. How frustrating it must be to have to walk _around_ things instead of being able to go over them!

 

He leapt across the gap between two buildings, shaking his head in pity at the two earth-bound people in the narrow alley. How inconvenient.

 

 _That’s Mai and Lieutenant Jee,_ he thought to himself as he landed on the next roof. He twisted around in midair -  just to make sure his eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on him - and lost his balance in the process. He flailed his arms, creating just enough of an air cushion that he didn’t hurt himself too badly when he landed flat on his back. His legs stuck off the edge of the roof comically, but he _had_ managed not to fall onto the ground, which he counted as a win.

 

“Ouch!” He sat up rubbing the small of his back. But at least he had been right; it _was_ Mai and Lieutenant Jee, though they seemed to be standing a bit further apart than they had been before. They must have thought he was going to land on them.

 

He laughed sheepishly, grinning down at them. “Good morning!”

 

They glanced at each other briefly before Mai looked back at him and inclined her head. “Good morning, Avatar Aang.”

  
He floated down into the alley and bowed back. “Are you on your way to the stables, too?”

 

This time Jee spoke up. “I ran into the Fire Lady at the palace, and offered to accompany her to the stables so she wouldn’t have to come alone. But since you are here now, perhaps you would be so kind as to take her the rest of the way?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I wish you a very safe and productive trip. Please send my regards to General Mak.” He bowed to the two of them and walked back in the direction of the palace.

 

“So...” Aang hadn’t had much of a chance to interact with her up to this point, and wasn’t exactly sure what to say to her now, but he felt like he ought to say _something._ “Where’s Zuko?”

 

She started walking, and he trotted along after her. “Still sleeping, I hope.”

 

“You hope?”

 

She sighed. “He’s taking the loss of Fire Lord Iroh very hard. He needs all the sleep he can get.”

 

“Oh.” They walked in silence for a bit longer; Mai was so _quiet_. It was almost unnerving. “So, what’s it like being the Fire Lady?”

 

She arched an eyebrow and her mouth twisted into an ironic smile. “So far it’s about the same as being betrothed to the Crown Prince.”

 

“Well, but you _live_ together now. That’s got to be different. Marriage isn’t as big of a deal in Air Nomad culture, though the monks did sometimes get married to nuns. But they lived separately at different temples and hardly saw each other. It was more of an informal relationship. I get the feeling that marriage is a very different thing in the other nations.”

 

“I can’t speak for the rest of the world,” she said, shrugging, “but in the Fire Nation there is a lot of formality and duty tied up in marriage. Even the love marriages, which are much more popular these days than an arranged marriage like I had, are steeped in tradition. It’s not just two people making the decision; the whole extended family is involved. No matter how much you want to marry someone, you would think twice if your parents or grandparents disapproved. Even the Fire Lord, if he had been allowed to choose for himself, would have been limited by the court’s approval. He wouldn’t have been choosing a wife only for himself, but with the thought of who was best for the nation as a whole.”

 

Aang nodded. That made sense to him. “That’s how the monks choose guardians for the young airbenders, too. They take on the role of guardian based on what the needs of the group are, not what they themselves want. It just seems irresponsible to make major life decisions without considering what is best for other people.”

 

“And what do you do if the other person disagrees with what is best for them?”

 

“We come to a consensus as a group,” he said, wondering why this was even a question. What other option was there?

 

“That’s not the way it works in the Fire Nation. You submit to the hierarchy, even if you disagree with their choice. It is their responsibility to look out for your best interests, and it is your responsibility to respect their choices for you.” She gave him an arch look. “That’s why Fire Lord Sozin began the war.”

 

“Wait, _what_ ! Starting a war is the exact _opposite_ of looking out for other people’s interests!”

 

“He wanted to spread the Fire Nation’s wealth and prosperity to the world, while elevating the people of the Fire Nation to a level of prestige in the other nations that would bring them perpetual honor. In his mind that was _exactly_ what it meant to look out for the best interests of those under him.”

 

Aang was flabbergasted. For a hundred-year atrocity to be perpetuated in the name of doing _good_?

 

“But he was _wrong,_ ” he spluttered. “He killed my people! That was objectively _not_ in their best interest! Do people in the Fire Nation actually _agree_ with this view?”

 

She smiled wryly. “Most of them do, but not all. Those that disagree, though, must be very careful what they say and do publicly. It is practically treason to disagree with the Fire Lord.”

 

He frowned deeply. “Do _you_ agree?”

 

“Avatar Aang,” she laughed, “I am the Fire Lady. I am but the Fire Lord’s servant.”

 

He nodded, satisfied. “And Zuko is going to end the war.”

 

“So he says,” she nodded. “And if he does, the majority of his people will accept his will.” She suddenly stopped, fixing him with a piercing stare. “And you are the Avatar, and the rest of the world will go along with _your_ decisions.”

 

“Well, yeah-” he began, but she cut him off.

 

“All of the nations are counting on you to make decisions that are in the best interest of everyone. Not just the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, but the Fire Nation, too. Be careful not to make the same mistake you accuse Fire Lord Sozin of making. Don’t destroy one nation for the good of the rest of the world.”

 

* * *

 

The third day after learning of Uncle’s death was no better for Zuko than the first two. He had slept just as little the night before, and on the couch again, so his neck and back were not happy with him. He had managed to get through the two previous days with some measure of dignity, mostly through sheer willpower, but he wasn’t even sure he had the will to get out of bed right now.

 

He rolled over and stared at the icy ceiling. It was so cold here in the North Pole. It wasn’t the first time he had noticed this, but this morning the cold seemed to penetrate to his very soul, numbing him from the inside.

 

They were leaving for the Earth Kingdom today. It would be warmer there; maybe that would help.

 

 _Nothing will help_ . He closed his eyes tightly and fought against another wave of pain. Uncle was gone forever, and he had to pull himself together for the sake of the Fire Nation. But he just _couldn’t_.

 

He kept staring at the ceiling for he didn’t know how long, until a knock came at the door. Whoever it was could just _go away_.

 

“My lord?” It was Hinata.

 

Zuko sighed. He couldn’t ignore Hinata. “Come in,” he said dully.

 

He heard the door open and footsteps coming into the room. 

 

“It’s, uh, almost time to leave, sir.” When Zuko didn’t reply, he cleared his throat. “Would you like me to bring you breakfast?”

  
“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Is something wrong?” There was a hint of panic in his voice now. “My lord-”

 

He rolled over, looking at Hinata for the first time. “Stop calling me that.”

 

“... sir?” He really looked concerned now.

 

“Just call me Zuko.” He pushed himself into a sitting position. “You’re my best friend. Why do we bother with these ridiculous honorifics?”

 

“Because you’re the Fire Lord,” he said, in a voice that plainly said he thought this was a ridiculous question, “and I’m your subordinate.”

 

“We’re going to be in life-and-death situations for the foreseeable future - maybe the rest of our lives - and you’re worried about hierarchy and protocol?” He sighed, looking out the window, thinking about his conversation with Sokka the previous morning. 

 

“The Avatar and his friends call me by my name. Toph calls me ridiculous, completely improper nicknames. Of the group we’ll be traveling with it’s literally just you and Mai who insist on formality.” He looked back at Hinata, frowning. “My best friend and my… my wife. It just doesn’t feel right hearing that from you anymore. Just… drop all the formality. Treat me like any other friend.”

 

He stared at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out if he was really serious. Finally he shrugged. “Okay. If that’s what you want.” He went to the wardrobe and came back with an armful of clothes, which he threw at Zuko with a grin. “Now get your royal backside out of bed and onto that bison before we leave you behind.”

 

He blinked back at Hinata, mouth open slightly in shock. That wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting. He looked from the robes to Hinata, and gave a brief, shocked laugh. The cold still held a painful grip on his insides, but that laugh seemed to loosen some of the fog in his brain. 

 

He took a deep breath and heaved himself out of bed.

 

* * *

 

There was a crowd gathered around Appa to send them off. Usually this wouldn’t have bothered Sokka. So long as he didn’t have to make a big speech, he rather liked crowds. He liked the rowdiness, the feeling of there being so many people around he could hardly hear himself. It reminded him of home, before all the men of the tribe had left.

 

But today was different.

 

The crowd was gathered to _send them off_ , and that brought back too many memories of his dad leaving, memories that he would rather not think about. And there were large groups of Fire Nation soldiers gathered around on the ice, bringing back memories of the day his mother died, and he _really_ didn’t want to think about that.

 

Sokka was standing with Yue and her father, trying his best to ignore her soft, happy eyes and Chief Arnook’s warm words. His eyes flitted around, looking for anything to focus on other than the two of them.

 

Aang and Katara sat together atop Appa, rearranging their luggage and taking inventory. Hinata was casting concerned glances at Zuko, though occasionally a flash of amusement would pass over his face and he would look like he was holding back a laugh. Zuko was standing not too far away, speaking with that Lieutenant of his that always seemed to be hanging on. Sokka could just make out the conversation.

 

“Remember, my lord, what I said to you about your image in the homeland. You and the Fire Lady have such an opportunity to influence things if you just-”

 

“All right, Jee. You’ve made your point.” He looked over at Mai, who was standing by herself near Appa’s tail, and grimaced. “I’ll do what I can.”

 

Flashes of Chief Arnook’s words suddenly surfaced, distracting him from his eavesdropping.

  
“I was skeptical at first, when my daughter told me… Such a good alliance for both our tribes… Proud to have you as a son-in-law…”

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped fidgeting, stopped looking at everyone else in the area, took a deep breath, and looked her father in the face.

 

“Chief Arnook,” he said firmly. “I like your daughter a lot.” He turned to Yue, and smiled. “Maybe too much.” 

 

She smiled back at him, and he felt a stab of guilt. He hated to have to do this to her. She was wonderful; none of this was her fault. He turned to face her father. Somehow this was easier to do when Yue wasn’t in his line of sight. “But I’m only fifteen. I’m not ready to get married yet.”

 

He smiled and put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Of course not. We won’t rush into marriage. A year long engagement is perfectly acceptable to me, and I’m sure to Yue as well.”

 

“No, I mean,” he paused, steeling himself for what he had to say. “I’m not ready for an engagement, either.”

  
Arnook’s smile faded, and his grip on Sokka’s shoulder increased. “What are you trying to say, son?”

 

“I can’t be engaged to your daughter, not right now. Maybe later, after the war is over. But it just isn’t the right time now.”

 

“The war could drag on for years, Sokka. By that time Yue could be an old maid.” He frowned. “Why would you lead my daughter on like this?”

 

“No, no, I wasn’t trying to lead her on at all!” he said quickly. He almost wished Chief Arnook would get more angry with him. The disappointment and sad disapproval were harder to bear. “Our customs are different from yours. We don’t get married at such a young age, we have a more relaxed, uh, courtship process. I didn’t realize what it would mean here…”

  
“What is your courtship process like, then?”

 

“Well, we date.” The chief looked confused. “Dating is, uh, kind of like a _pre-engagement_ process where two people decide if engagement would be right for them. They are boyfriend and girlfriend. Then after a period of time dating, maybe two or three years, they start thinking about engagement.”

  
“Two or three… years…?” He looked stunned. “Why waste your youth on that kind of indecision?”

  
“I don’t know, sir. That is just our custom.”

 

Arnook took his hand off his shoulder and looked at him thoughtfully. “And you consider yourself to have been dating my daughter this last month?”

 

“Yes sir. Uh, something like that.” He kept studiously avoiding Yue’s gaze, though he could feel it boring into him.

 

The chief sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head. “I like you, Sokka, and I think you would make an excellent son-in-law. I also think a more formal union between our two tribes would be beneficial for everyone. Which is why I’m willing to compromise with you. If you feel like this pre-engagement period is so important to you, then you may have it. But I cannot agree to two years, that is too long.”

 

Sokka’s mouth fell open. This was not how he had expected this conversation to go.

 

“I will allow you date my daughter for the next six months, until just after the invasion of the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse. How does that sound?”

 

“Well, see, usually the dating period is when you spend a lot of time together to see how compatible you are…” 

 

He felt Yue’s hand on his elbow, and he trailed off, turning to look at her. She was _smiling_ at him, hopeful and trusting, and Sokka suddenly felt like a terrible person. This beautiful, gentle, sweet girl, the embodiment of everything it meant to be feminine, was trusting him with her heart. He didn’t deserve it - he was pretty sure that six months wasn’t going to change anything - but he couldn’t resist that look. He couldn’t break her heart.

 

“Okay,” he said hoarsely. “It sounds fine.” 

 

“Wonderful,” Arnook said, clapping him on the shoulder again. “Then six months it is. May the Ocean and Moon spirits protect you on your journey and speed you home.”

 

Sokka tried to smile, but he felt it probably came out a little forced. The chief clasped his arm, and he returned the gesture. Then Yue leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“Goodbye, Sokka.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.” He wanted to kiss her, but wasn’t sure if he should in front of her father, so instead he clasped her hand through their mittens. “Don’t miss me too much.”

 

She looked like she was going to say something, but just at that moment Katara appeared at his side. “Come on, Sokka, it’s time to go.”

 

He squeezed her hand one more time, then started walking towards Appa. The rest of the group were climbing on. Aang was already seated at the reins, Hinata was pulling Toph up, and Zuko was holding out his hand to help Mai up. Mai’s mouth thinned slightly as she accepted his hand, and Sokka felt a slight lightening of his shoulders. At least _his_ romance wasn’t the most messed up one of the group. 

 

He climbed into his seat, and looked back down as Appa lifted off. Yue’s smile was faltering, and tears were falling down her cheeks. His heart clenched. He never wanted to see that look on her face again.

 

Six months was a long time. Maybe he would learn to accept it by then.

  

He hoped, for her sake, that he would.

 

* * *

 


	18. The Northern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience waiting for this chapter! I've found it much harder to find time to write now that the school year has started for my kids, and add that to this being by far the most difficult chapter to write thus far (I deleted thousands of words, several times over, while writing it), and you get three weeks between updates. I want to say that it won't happen again, but it probably will at some point. Hopefully these kind of updates will be few and far between, though.

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

Aang had hesitated a bit before climbing onto Appa that morning, and hours later, the hesitancy that he felt had not disappeared. They were planning to stop for the night at the Northern Air Temple, and the truth was he was nervous. After his experience at the Southern Air Temple a few months ago, he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle what he found there. More death and destruction, more evidence that he was really the last airbender, more pain and loss.

 

At the same time, there was still a part of him that held out hope. What if there _were_ airbenders still alive? What if it was all a big misunderstanding, and only the Southern Air Temple had been destroyed?

 

If he never saw the temple, he would never have to learn otherwise.

 

And yet, how could he fly directly past it on his way to Ba Sing Se and _not_ stop there? That seemed like the worst kind of betrayal of his people. He had abandoned them to genocide, run away when they needed him, and the least he could do was honor them by personally witnessing the result of his weakness.

 

He was at least glad that the dynamic between the two groups was different than it had been the last time he and his friends had traveled with Zuko and his entourage. There had been actual conversation this time, mostly initiated by Sokka, who as it turned out, was already comfortable with all of Zuko’s companions. Even Toph seemed to be able to get over her fear of flying when he was talking.

 

“Bet you’re glad to be off the ship, huh, Toph?”

 

“The only time I’ll be glad, Ponytail, is when my feet are back on sweet, solid earth.” She lifted a foot and wiggled her toes for emphasis, though she tightened her grip on Zuko’s arm before attempting it.

 

“It’s not a ponytail, it’s a warrior’s wolf-tail!” He ran a hand through it self-consciously, then paused. “And speaking of which, how did you even know I had one?”

 

She shrugged. “That’s how Hinata described you to me when he told me to tail you. ‘ _He’s the guy with the ponytail and boomerang_.’” She imitated his voice shockingly well.

 

Hinata laughed. “I guess I forgot you couldn’t see…”

 

“I _can_ see fine - with my _feet_.”

 

Sokka waved a hand loftily. “Just so you and your feet both know that _Ponytail_ is not an appropriate nickname for me.”

 

Toph grinned back. “Whatever you say, Captain Boomerang.”

 

Katara shoved her brother playfully and laughed. It felt nice to have this camaraderie with Zuko and his friends. Certainly better than the tense silence of the past.

 

Mai was the only one who wasn’t joining in on the banter. She was twirling a knife idly through her fingers and staring blankly off into the distance. He wondered what she was thinking about. She was always so gloomy and serious, even more so than the average Fire Nation citizen. 

 

He didn’t remember the Fire Nation being nearly so serious a hundred years ago, but that certainly seemed to describe the ones he’d met now. Jokes - even smiles - were few and far between. He wondered if the rest of the Fire Nation took life so seriously, or if it was just a consequence of the coup and Zuko essentially being on the run.

 

But Mai took things even farther. Aang wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her smile. Bored, serious, sighing, and annoyed seemed to be the entire range of her emotions so far as he’d seen. According to Sokka, there was some concern among Zuko’s advisors that she was a spy sent to assassinate him. Aang wasn’t sure he saw it. If she were a spy, wouldn’t she be trying harder to ingratiate herself into the group? Wouldn’t she be trying harder _not_ to look like she didn’t fit in? And if she were going to assassinate Zuko, wouldn’t she have done it already? Certainly she’d had plenty of opportunities the last few days.

 

He must be wrong, though, because Hinata knew a lot more about Mai and modern Fire Nation politics and culture than he did, and he obviously still believed that she was a danger. Though Zuko seemed unbothered. Or if he was concerned, he seemed to be dealing with it in a very different way from Hinata, treating her like she was completely above suspicion.

 

He hoped she wasn’t a spy, and not only because he didn’t want Zuko murdered. Aang liked Mai. She was very smart and made good suggestions in the meetings she’d been in. She was blunt; you never had to wonder where you stood with her (except for the constant worry that she was a spy, but that was different). She would make a great Fire Lady, if they could just get past the whole killing Zuko thing.

 

Mai suddenly stopped twirling her knife and leaned forward. “We’re here,” she said, pointing.

 

Aang turned to look, and had to do a double take. The Northern Air Temple towered above the clouds, just in view, and… were those _airbenders_ flying around it? He stood up in the saddle and stared. His breath caught in his chest. Could it be…?

 

“Aang, look!” Katara cried. “They’re airbenders!”

 

“Impossible,” Zuko breathed.

 

But Aang was already sitting down, dejection filling his limbs, making them feel leaden.

 

“Those aren’t airbenders,” he said dully.

 

“What do you mean?” Sokka exclaimed. “Those guys are _flying!_ ”

 

He shook his head, fighting back tears. “You can tell by the way they move. They’re not really airbending.”

 

This was worse than finding bodies, like he had at the Southern Air Temple. At least there it had still looked like he remembered, if empty. This was an uncanny replica, a counterfeit. Everything felt wrong about the way those people were gliding; it was a cruel mockery of airbending.

 

He grabbed Appa’s reins with one hand and rubbed his fur with the other. “Sorry buddy,” he whispered, guiding him down towards the temple. “It’s still just you and me.”

 

* * *

 

Zuko had been uncomfortably relieved to learn that the people on the gliders were not, in fact airbenders. Uncle had looked on the defeat of the Air Nomads as an unfortunate tragedy, and he agreed. But for a few moments he had thought that his great-grandfather failed at his most famous accomplishment, and he had not liked that feeling. 

 

It wasn’t that he thought his great-grandfather _should_ have annihilated the Air Nomads. Of course not. Wars should be conducted justly, honorably, and that didn’t include genocide. There had to have been a way to use the comet to merely defeat the airbenders, instead of destroying them. 

 

But at the same time, the only thing worse than a dishonorable victory was a dishonorable defeat that was covered up by lies. He didn’t think he could have lived with the shame of having a great-grandfather who not only boasted of genocide, but also knowingly lied about it.

 

And so in a twisted way he was glad that there were no airbenders at this temple, though he wisely kept these thoughts to himself.

 

The group that initially greeted them at the entrance mostly consisted of children and teenagers. They crowded around them as soon as they landed. A boy in a wheelchair seemed to be the leader of the group. 

 

“Wow, is this really a flying bison?” He approached Appa curiously. “We’ve seen pictures in the temple, but we thought they were extinct.”

 

“Yes, Appa is my flying bison,” Aang said, and Zuko thought he heard a harsh edge to his voice. He was sitting in the saddle almost stubbornly, not making any move to climb down like the others.

 

“That’s so neat! Are there others?”

  
“No.” This time there was no mistaking the steely tone. There was an awkward silence until Katara cleared her throat and stepped forward, smiling apologetically.

 

“This is a little difficult for Aang, you see. He’s the Avatar, and the last airbender.”

 

There was a series of gasps and chatter that broke out from the assembled group.

 

“No way!” The boy in the wheelchair grinned. “A real airbender? And the Avatar, too! Wow, I’m really honored to meet you. My name’s Teo, by the way.”

 

Aang finally hopped off of Appa and bowed stiffly. 

 

Again, Katara stepped in to smooth things over. “I’m Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka. We’re from the Southern Water Tribe. And, uh,” she hesitated briefly, “these are some of our, um friends, Zuko, Toph, Mai, and Hinata.”

 

Teo looked at them with narrowed eyes - perhaps it had not been so wise for him, Mai, and Hinata to travel in such obvious Fire Nation clothing - but bowed and said nothing.

 

“We were planning to spend the night here on our way to Ba Sing Se,” Katara went on. “We didn’t mean to intrude; we thought the temple would be deserted.”

 

His face brightened again. “Oh, no, it’s not an intrusion! There’s plenty of room, and everyone will be so happy to meet a real airbender and sky bison.” He turned his wheelchair around and gestured for them to follow him. “I’ll introduce you to my dad. He’s in charge around here.”

 

* * *

 

Teo’s father was a very eccentric man with wild hair, patchy eyebrows, and several wooden fingers. They found him in the midst of a construction project in one of the courtyards. Zuko thought he saw fear in the man’s eyes when he saw the three Fire Nation teenagers, but before he could think further on this, Aang sent a blast of air at the man.

 

“What are you doing to this temple?” he yelled. “This place is sacred to my people! You can’t destroy it like this!”

 

“To your people?” The man seemed curious, but unfazed by the outburst.

 

“He’s the Avatar, dad,” Teo said.

 

“A real airbender? Amazing! But no one has lived here in a hundred years, and, you know, we really needed a bathhouse. Surely you can see that the needs of people living today outweighs the need to preserve a deserted structure.”

 

Aang practically growled at this.

 

The man cleared his throat, casting a wary glance in Zuko’s direction. “So, you are the Avatar. And who might your companions be?”

 

Katara opened her mouth, presumably to repeat the same spiel she’d given Teo earlier, but before she could, Mai spoke.

 

“Two members of the Southern Water Tribe, a young lady from the Earth Kingdom, a Fire Nation soldier, and your Fire Lord and Lady.”

 

“The _Fire Lord_?” he gasped. The blood had quite gone out of his face, and his hands trembled as he fell into a deep bow. “To what do I owe this pleasure, my lord?”

 

Zuko cast a shocked glance at Mai - they were supposed to be undercover! - and then hastily straightened his shoulders and cleared his expression. “We are on our way to Ba Sing Se, and wanted to stop by the Air Temple.”

 

“Ah, yes,” he bowed again. “To check on our progress, of course.”

 

 _The progress of what?_  

 

“Of course! Why else would I be here?” He cringed. Even to his own ears, he sounded unsure. 

 

But Teo’s father didn’t seem to pick up on it. He turned and beckoned at him. “Right this way, please, your highness.”

 

The others looked just as confused as he was - all except Mai, who seemed perfectly collected, as always. Sokka’s mouth was open, and Hinata was giving him a look that clearly said, “What is _this_ about?” He shook his head and mouthed _no idea,_ before turning and following the man deeper into the temple.

 

* * *

 

Ursa took a deep breath before knocking on the large, ornate doors. She had travelled all night and part of the day, by the fastest means available to her, and she _thought_ she had managed to avoid prying eyes that could report her whereabouts to her husband. If she hadn’t… well, she didn’t want to think about that. For her sake, as well as for that of the person she was visiting.

 

She resisted the urge to fidget on the landing. She was nervous and in a hurry, but it wouldn’t do to _look_ like it. After a few moments she heard footsteps coming closer, and at last the door was opened.

 

The butler, Fat, seemed surprised to see her. “My lady…” he bowed.

 

“I have an urgent matter to speak about with your master.”

 

“Of course.” He stepped aside to let her past, then poked his head out of the door and glanced around quickly. “Does your husband know you are here,” he asked after shutting the door.

 

“I do not think so.”

 

He nodded, and led her through the long hallways to the tea room. 

 

“Princess Ursa, to see you, sir.” He bowed to the man inside the room. “She has an urgent matter to discuss.”

 

“Thank you, Fat.” Master Piandao was seated at a small table in the center of the room, drinking a cup of tea and reading a thick book.

 

The butler closed the door, and Ursa took a seat across the table from him. Piandao rose from his chair and bowed to her. “My lady.” He sat down and raised his eyebrows. “I apologize for not being ready to receive guests today. I did not receive notice of your arrival. What brings you all the way from the palace to my home this afternoon?”

 

She drew in a breath. She did not often firebend - she had no need, and she honestly hated the feeling of fire rushing through her veins - but every now and then, when she was feeling some great emotion, the heat seemed to practically boil in her veins, crying for release. She felt that way just then, and focused on calming it with her breath, just as her father had taught her.

 

“Ozai has sent Azula to the Earth Kingdom.”

 

“Did he, now?” He was much too calm; obviously he did not understand. 

 

“He sent her to _kill Zuko_.” She put her hand on the table and leaned forward. “I came to you because you were always such a good friend of the Fire Lord’s. I thought maybe you might be willing to help save Zuko, for his sake.”

 

The door opened and Fat appeared, carrying another cup of tea, which he placed in front of her.

 

“Fat,” Piandao said consideringly, “Bring me the flier that was posted in town this morning.”

 

He bowed and left the room again. Once they were again alone, Piandao spoke.

 

“Are you aware, my lady, of what your son has been up to lately?”

 

“Ozai said he was kidnapped by Earth Kingdom dissidents, that they tried to kill him.”

 

He must have picked up on the skepticism in her voice, because he smiled. “You don’t believe him?”

 

She crooked an eyebrow. “Would you?”

 

Fat opened the door again, set a sheet of paper on the table in front of her, and once again left.

 

“Read it,” Piandao said.

 

She picked it up and scanned it quickly. Then she gasped. “Zuko is safe? He was declared Fire Lord?” She looked up at him. “Is it true?”

 

“It is,” he nodded. “Last we heard from our spies, he is at the North Pole under the protection of Chief Arnook.”

 

“He’s not even in the Earth Kingdom? Then Azula won’t be able to find him!”

 

He held up a hand. “I wouldn’t go that far. He certainly was planning on going to Ba Sing Se to meet up with General Mak eventually. But he is not there now.”

 

She was so overcome with relief that she almost couldn’t think straight. “You said you have spies watching out for Zuko?”

 

“We do, on Fire Lord Iroh’s express orders. They are very good at what they do.”

 

“And he is well-protected?” Her bottom lip trembled slightly.

 

He nodded. “We believe so. He is with Hinata and others of his guard. They will risk their lives for him.”

 

She thought for a long moment. “Forgive me, Master Piandao, I have to know. Are you plotting against my husband?”

 

He picked up his teacup and took a long sip. “I plot _against_ no one, my lady. I intend to see the true Fire Lord on the throne once more. I merely fight for the Fire Lord.”

 

“I want to fight for the Fire Lord, too.” She stood up, bumping into the table and rattling the tea. The fire was singing in her veins again. “I want to fight for Zuko. What can I do?”

 

* * *

 

Azula stepped off the boat onto the shores of the Earth Kingdom, hardly pausing to take in her surroundings. Father had sent her here on a mission to stop General Mak, and there could be serious consequences to their efforts to retain the throne if she took too long to accomplish it.

 

Behind her, striding down the ramp with purpose, judging by the sound of his footsteps, was Ling. When she had been given her assignment, she had known she would need a small team to help her. Ling had been one of her comrades in the army, and he had been her first thought of who to bring with her to Ba Sing Se.

 

He was smart and capable, a talented firebender and a good leader. He was also properly deferential to her, which was also of critical importance. And if he was also easy on the eyes, tall and strong with a beautiful face and deep voice, well, Azula wasn’t going to object to that, either.

 

She paused at the bottom of the ramp as the tank she had ordered pulled up in front of her. It wasn’t technically necessary to travel this way - the circus wasn’t too far from the port - but she was still hoping to arrive before evening. 

 

After all, she wouldn’t want to miss the show.

 


	19. A Tenuous Trust

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line. 

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

 

Zuko followed Teo’s father into a room that looked like a cross between a library and a workshop. The walls were lined with books, models of inventions were strung up from the rafters, and the tables were filled with blueprints and half-finished models.

 

His friends trailed in after him, and by the time Katara came in, bringing up the rear, the room was quite crowded.

 

Teo’s father went to his worktable and turned around to face the crowd.

 

“I’m sorry.” He seemed flustered. “I am not used to having an audience… Usually it’s just War Minister Qin…”

 

_What did this Earth Kingdom peasant have to do with War Minister Qin?_

 

Though, if he was used to dealing with high-ranking Fire Nation officials, that would explain why he had assumed the Fire Lord would be here for an inspection.

 

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr…?”

 

“You may call me the Mechanist, my lord.”

 

The Mechanist? He threw an annoyed look at Toph (who wouldn’t see it, but that wasn’t the point). What was it with Earth Kingdom people and their ridiculous pseudonyms?

 

“Ah, yes. Mechanist. You may proceed with the, uh-”

 

“We were hoping to see some of your latest designs,” Mai interrupted. “I heard your drill was used to great effect in Ba Sing Se.”

 

Zuko stiffened, looking over at her. How had she known that?

 

“Yes,” the Mechanist was saying, perhaps a tad nervously, “I heard the drill was successful in breaking through the outer wall.”

 

Katara gasped.

 

“You _helped_ the _Fire Nation?_ ” Aang sounded livid. “You built them _weapons?_ ”

 

The Mechanist held up his hands, casting panicked glances between Zuko and Aang, apparently unsure which one he should be trying to please.  
  
“Avatar, you have to understand, I have my family to think of. The Fire Nation would have made us leave this place - completely justified, of course,” he added, bowing to Zuko. “We all have to find a way to survive in this new world.”

 

Aang rounded on Zuko. “And you _knew_ about it?!”

 

He shook his head at Aang quickly, and opened his mouth to say that of _course_ he didn’t know about it - he’d only been made Crown Prince a couple of months ago, and only Fire Lord for three days. This wasn’t something anyone had thought to brief _him_ on.

 

But once again, Mai spoke up first. “We are grateful for your service to our nation, but now we require your services focused in a _different_ direction. Do you have any new inventions that would be useful specifically in fighting against Fire Nation troops?” 

 

She tilted her head in just the right way, her tone of voice was _perfectly_ persuasive. Had she planned this all out?

 

He suddenly felt like a fool; Hinata had been right all along.

 

 _You shouldn’t trust me,_ she’d said.

 

Apparently, he shouldn’t.

 

The Mechanist’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Well, I do have the war balloons-”

 

“Yes, those do seem promising.” Mai was nodding. _She had known about them, too?_

 

“-but they have never worked properly. I can get them to fly, but not to fly _safely_.”

 

He pulled out a model, a small basket with a much larger cloth cover. He lit a fire under the cover, and the basket slowly floated into the air, rising until it bumped against the ceiling. He reached up to collect it.

 

“You see? It will go up, but the only way to make it come down is to put out the fire. And when that happens, it crashes.” He sighed. “There’s a simple solution to this, I just know it, but I can’t seem to think of it.”

 

“Other than that,” he said to Zuko, “all I have is the usual.”

  
“Just the usual,” he said quickly, determined to say something before Mai had a chance. “If that’s the case, then I believe the Fire Lady and I should have a _discussion_ about… all of this. Before we give you an answer.”

 

“Of course, my lord.”

 

“Can show us to a room where we may have some privacy?” He smiled grimly. “It shouldn’t take long.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as the door shut behind them, he whirled around to face her.

 

“You _knew_ he was making weapons for us?”

 

She pursed her lips. “I heard War Minister Qin mention it once, yes.”

 

“And you didn’t think to _tell_ me before we got here?” 

 

“I forgot,” she shrugged. “I heard so much talk about war strategy and new weapons and all of that while I was with Azula. It all sort of ran together after a while. I had heard of the Mechanist, of course, but it didn’t click that he lived here at the temple until we met him.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she opened hers innocently at him in return. 

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t appreciate me saving you from complete embarrassment back there. I was _trying_ to help.”

 

He shook his head. She expected him to believe that?

 

“Don’t lie to me. You knew. Before we even got here - you were the only one who wasn’t surprised when we saw the people on gliders. You were as calm as could be.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I told you, I forgot all about it until I saw him. Ask Toph if you don’t believe me. And you can’t use my lack of visible surprise against me. I’m _always_ calm.”

 

“No, you’re not,” he scoffed. “You show emotion; I’ve seen it.”

 

“Oh really? When?” She folded her arms in challenge to his words.

 

She made it too easy. Where to begin?

 

“When I first got my scar, and you walked into my room. The look on your face was all shock and horror, and you were furious with me for not trusting you. The first time you _saw_ the scar, you couldn’t control the horror on your face.” 

 

She opened her mouth, probably to protest, but he plowed on, beginning to count on his fingers.

 

“In the cave when I said it was an honor to protect your family, you were visibly happy, and then you laughed later on in that same conversation. You laughed when I told you Jee was spouting love poetry at me, and you were upset at me when I said you couldn’t take Toph’s place on our trip to the North Pole. And after the wedding-” He stopped here, not sure if it was entirely fair to mention how scared she had looked that night, even if they were fighting. “Well, anyway. You show _plenty_ of emotion.”

 

“I do _not_.” She made a face. “I bet no one else in the group could name a single instance where I wasn’t in perfect control of my emotions.”

 

“Then they’re not paying attention.”

 

“Or maybe,” she snapped, “you’re the only one who gets under my skin enough to produce a reaction.”

 

He gaped at her, unable to come up with a suitable reply - because she was _right_. His anger was quickly being replaced by confusion.

 

Why hadn’t he realized this before? Every single time he’d seen her scared or happy or angry or amused, it was in response to _him_ . But that made no sense, because there was nothing different about him that would cause this. He didn’t affect other people like this - or at least he didn’t _think_ he did.

 

“Why me?” he found himself asking, in a voice he didn’t quite recognize.

 

She let out an angry, self-deprecating laugh and looked away from him. “I don’t know.” Then, after a pause, “Because you’re _Zuko_.”

 

He drew in a sharp breath. She had used his _name_. After weeks of refusing to, and in a way that meant - what? He wasn’t sure he trusted himself to figure it out.

 

She looked back at him, and something in her expression made his mouth go dry. 

 

“Mai, I…” Not really knowing what he was doing, he lifted his hand to her face, running his fingers over the soft skin of her cheek. Then, suddenly self-conscious, he drew them away. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

She reached her own hand up to his face, cool against his flushed skin, and leaned in with it until she was so close he could barely breathe.

 

“Zuko,” she whispered, “stop apologizing.”

 

For a few seconds he was so shocked he couldn’t move. Her kiss was light and soft, and just the tiniest bit teasing. 

 

It was also the first real physical contact he’d had since before his uncle died. Since before his father had attacked him. Since the hug Uncle had given him before he’d left for Omashu. 

 

He felt her begin to pull away, and something _broke_ inside of him. He heard himself make a sound between a sob and a groan as one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. The top of her head just brushed his cheek, and the soft floral scent of her hair filled his senses.

 

He had intended it as a hug, and for a moment that’s all it was. But the longer the embrace lasted, the more the pain and need for comfort gave way to another emotion, one that - if he was honest with himself - had been simmering just under the surface for years.

 

He pulled back slightly and met her gaze, before leaning down and brushing her lips with his.

 

And this kiss wasn’t so quick to end.

 

* * *

 

Toph sat outside the room where Zuko and Mai were having their ‘discussion’, picking her toes for the second time that day. Hinata had sent her after them to stand guard outside, while he, Aang, and Katara further interrogated the Mechanist.

 

Even though Hinata had not said so, Toph knew why she’d been sent here. Zuko was mad at Mai because he thought she had withheld information from him. Anyone with sense should have been able to figure that out back there. And he had brought her here to ask her about it, and Hinata wanted Toph to report back if she caught Mai in a lie.

 

Catching people in lies, especially through a closed door, required a lot of effort for her. She needed both her hands and feet on the ground to get a good enough reading, so she had started off crouching on the ground and giving every bit of her focus to the vibrations of the earth. They were both upset, but there were no detectable lies. She wasn’t sure what was being said, but she was quite confident that whatever Mai was saying, it was the truth, or at least very close to it.

 

And then both of their heart rates had picked up in a way that had _nothing_ to do with anger or lying, and she had very quickly wished she was anywhere but standing outside that room.

 

Which was why she was now sitting on the floor picking her toes. With neither feet nor hands directly on the ground, and the sweet sensation of toe-picking to distract her, she was able to mostly block out what was going on in the room behind her. Mostly.

 

“Have they killed each other yet?”

 

She must have been doing a better job at blocking out vibrations than she had thought. Hinata had practically snuck up on her.

 

“Not since I last checked,” she said with a wrinkle of her nose.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“They seem to have worked out their differences a while ago.”

 

“He believed her?” Hinata frowned.

 

“Yes, and as far as I could tell she wasn’t lying. I don’t know what she said, though. I can’t hear through the walls.”

 

“Then what’s taking so long? I need Zuko to talk with Aang and calm him down.” 

 

He reached for the door handle, but she quickly slid the earth under him away from the door. “I wouldn’t go in there yet. They’re, uh, making up for lost time.”

 

Hinata tensed. “They’re _what?_ ”

 

“They’re kissing,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “And speaking of which, I’d rather be just about anywhere else right now. So since you’re here…”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, but waved her off. “Sure, fine. Go take a break. I’ll handle this.”

 

“Thanks.” She jumped up and started jogging down the hallway. She had barely turned the corner before she sensed him knocking on the door.

 

She had to hand it to him: Hinata had guts.

 

* * *

 

Mai didn’t know why she seemed to lose all of her control and sense of self-preservation and propriety around Zuko, but it was clear that she did. Kissing him ought to have been something that she thought through before doing, not an unplanned impulse. And if she had thought it through and made an informed decision that it was acceptable, she ought also to have executed it with delicacy and control - both of which were clearly lacking from her current position.

 

She couldn’t really say that she _regretted_ that lack of control. At the moment, she was quite relishing in it; she had never felt so alive. But there was something in the back of her mind, the part that wasn’t working as well as it usually did, that was trying to remind her that there were _reasons_ to hold herself back, if only she could stop feeling for a moment and think.

 

A sudden pounding on the door reminded her of one reason: Zuko had said they would be right back. She wasn’t quite clear on how long they had been _otherwise engaged_ , but it had probably been long enough that they’d been missed.

  
Zuko must have realized this, too, because he pulled back just enough for her to feel the chill of the room’s air between them. His skin was so warm. Everyone in the Fire Nation knew that firebenders produced a lot of body heat, but knowing that in her mind and experiencing it firsthand were completely different matters.

 

Even with the distance now between them, he was still very close. His hands were resting on her waist and his eyes were still locked onto her face. He was breathing in the deliberate, meditative way that firebenders often did when trying to calm down. She wished she knew how to do it, too, because her breathing was entirely too ragged to be proper.

 

“Zuko-” Hinata’s voice joined the pounding. “-you better be decent when I open this door!”

 

Zuko laughed softly. “What did I tell you? They follow you _everywhere_.”

 

Her eyes sparkled. “Even in _private_ moments?”

 

As if in answer, Hinata burst in through the door. He gave them an exasperated look that Mai refused to feel bad about. Married people were allowed to kiss.

 

Zuko let go of her and folded his arms. “Was that really necessary?”

 

“We were in the middle of discussing important Fire Nation business, and you said you would be right back. We can’t keep the Mechanist waiting indefinitely, and Aang needs you to tell him you didn’t know anything about this before he destroys the whole temple.”

 

Zuko made a frustrated noise. “Fine, if we must.” But before he followed Hinata out of the room, he reached for her hand, linking his fingers with hers and pulling her along with him.

 

Mai wasn’t fooled. The Mechanist didn’t need an answer today, and even if he did, they hadn’t been gone _that_ long. No, this had nothing to do with ‘important Fire Nation business’ and everything to do with how little Hinata trusted her. He didn’t want Zuko to get too close to her, it was as simple as that.

 

That thought, of course, reminded Mai of all the _other_ reasons why she ought to have not kissed Zuko. 

 

They had never really resolved the matter of whether he believed she had withheld information from him. He may have dropped it for now, but it was only a matter of time before it came up again. And someday he would _actually_ find out what she was hiding, and the fallout would be all the worse if they were emotionally involved.

 

She looked down at their entwined hands. It might be too late to worry about emotional involvement.

 

He was going to hate her _so much_ when he found out.

 

But that was going to happen no matter what. A sudden resolve filled her, and she gripped his hand tighter. He looked back at her and smiled, pulling her closer to his side. She smiled back.

 

If he was willing to show her love and affection, she was going to give back as much as she was capable of. Until the end.

 

* * *

 

“Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?”

 

Azula tried to keep the disdain out of her voice, she really did, but she was not sure if she had been successful. Though honestly, what did Ty Lee expect, throwing herself and her considerable talent away on something as silly as a circus?

 

“Azula!” She flipped onto her feet and ran over to give her a hug. “It’s so good to see you!” 

 

“Please, don’t let me interrupt your-” she raised an eyebrow “-whatever it is you were doing.”

 

Ty Lee giggled, then looked past her, brightening. “Who’s this?” she asked coyly.

 

Azula looked behind her, momentarily confused. She had honestly forgotten that Ling was there. Of course that’s where Ty Lee’s mind would have immediately gone, to the pretty face.

 

“Oh, yes, that’s Ling.”

 

She waved at him, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. Azula rolled her eyes.

 

“Go pack your things. I’m on a mission, and _you_ are coming with me.”

 

Ty Lee’s smile vanished. “Oh. Uh, thank you, Azula. But I’m really happy here, and…”

 

Was she _refusing?_ Azula felt her temper flaring. “That’s not a request. I require your services in Ba Sing Se.”

 

She bit her lip and cast a worried glance at the ground, but when she looked up she was smiling again - though not quite as brightly as before. “Okay... what’s the mission?”

 

Azula nodded, satisfied. “Zuko has been conspiring with our enemies, committing treason to the point that Fire Lord Iroh actually disowned him before he died.” The shocked look on Ty Lee’s face was immensely gratifying to her. “He is claiming to be Fire Lord despite the fact that Fire Lord Iroh clearly named Father as his successor. So we have orders to eliminate him and his allies.”

 

“Zuko’s in Ba Sing Se?” Now she looked interested. “Does that mean Mai will be there, too?”

 

Azula sighed. Was that really what she was going to fixate on?

 

“Yes, yes, you’ll probably get to see Mai; she’s helping us, too. But our first goal is to turn General Mak back to our side.”

 

“You think he can be turned? Zuko was pretty popular last I heard.”

 

“Absolutely,” she smirked. “Anyone can be turned. All we need is the right kind of persuasion.”

 

* * *

 

 


	20. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note to let you all know I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year, but sady not for this story. That means that for the next two months, updates will be a bit on the slow side. Sorry ! :( I want to emphasize that I'm not giving up on this story. I will see it through to the end. I promise. But the updates might drop to once a month (or less *gulp*) so I can focus on the other story. Thank you for your patience!

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

The fire flickered, wavered, and then snuffed out.

Aki sighed heavily. Meditation hadn't been going well at all tonight, and she knew why. That  _letter_. She hadn't been able to get it out of her head since she found it. There was something about it that bugged her, that wouldn't let her drop it.

She didn't know why; it was a fairly straight-forward letter, and she had been over it with a fine-toothed comb several times to be sure she hadn't missed anything. She wasn't trained in code breaking, but she was fairly intelligent and generally good at picking up at irregularities. Which is why it bothered her so much: there was something off about the letter, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what.

She pulled it out of her pocket and ran her fingers over the characters again, pausing at the signature, the characters meaning many congratulations, pronounced Ukano. What father signed a letter to a child with his formal name? She stood abruptly, knocking over her meditation bench.

Michi. She needed to speak to Michi.

She hurried down the hall to a room near the end and knocked. A moment later, the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Michi was in her sleeping robe, and she looked annoyed.

"I am sorry to bother you, ma'am. I know it's late-"

"You nearly woke Tom Tom," was the crisp reply.

"My apologies." She bowed and then held the letter out. "I received this letter from your husband addressed to the Fire Lady, and since, as you know, all communication is being monitored-"

"You read it?"

Aki nodded. "Yes. And something, I am not sure what, is bothering me about it. I was hoping you could help me figure out what."

Michi took the letter from her hands, but her expression did not change. "A letter from my husband? What could he have to say to my daughter? He is a traitor."

"Yes, ma'am."

She unfurled the scroll, glanced over the contents, and then shook her head.

"You are mistaken. Someone else has sent this."

Her heart began racing. Of all the scenarios that had played out in her mind, this had not been one of them. "What? How do you know?"

"Mai does not have an Uncle Sha, and I have never heard my husband mention Colonel Wang."

"Could he not have done these things as part of a code?"

She shrugged. "I suppose that could have happened." She rolled it up and handed it back to Aki. "But the handwriting is not his, either. Someone pretending to be my husband wrote this letter, though I am afraid I cannot tell you who. Good night." She bowed stiffly and shut the door.

Aki blinked at the closed door. On further reflection, perhaps she could have waited until morning. It didn't look like she'd woken Michi up, but it had probably been later than was strictly polite.

Though at least she had come away with worthwhile information: Ukano hadn't sent the letter.

Then who had? She leaned against the wall, staring again at the letter. Why would the writer have made up names? Was that part of the code? There were four names mentioned in the letter: Mai, Uncle Sha, Colonel Wang, and Ukano.

She drew in a deep breath. She didn't know who had written the letter, but she thought she understood now what it meant. The character for Sha in a name usually meant thankful, but the character for kill was pronounced 'sha', too. The character for Wang meant king, and, as she had noticed earlier, the characters for Ukano meant great celebration. Mai, kill, king, great celebration.

The letter was orders for Mai to kill Zuko.

She needed to get this information to Hinata as soon as possible. There was no time to wait until the next morning; she would go now. She ran all the way through the icy cold city to the ship and woke up the Hawk Master.

"I need your fastest hawk, and I need it  _now_."

* * *

Sokka lay in an actual bed that night. They had been expecting to sleep on bedrolls for the next few nights, so that was a welcome treat. But not even the comfort of a mattress and pillow could lull him to sleep. That war balloon, he couldn't rid it from his mind.

He had always been curious about machines; there weren't all that many in the South Pole. And he had a natural fascination with problems to solve.

He wondered how the war balloons worked? How could such a small fire make something fly? Aang didn't need fire to fly, and neither did Appa, but they were airbenders. Maybe that worked differently. But Momo didn't need fire, nor, as far as he knew, did any other birds. The people who lived here used gliders, not a hint of a fire anywhere. Maybe there was another way to get the balloon to fly without fire.

No, no, that wouldn't work. The balloon part had hung limply before the fire was lit. It was something about the fire itself that caused it to fly. But  _what?_

His mind went back to the many fires he'd sat around as a boy. He spent winters at the South Pole huddled around fires, so he'd had plenty of experience watching them, but he still wasn't sure what fire  _was_. It was there and yet not. You could put your hand through fire and not get burned if you were careful enough. Fire wasn't just light, and it wasn't just heat. It was both. And not just light and heat, but smoke.

Smoke that rose gracefully from the fire to the opening at the top of the igloo.

Maybe that was it! Maybe rising smoke pushed the balloon up into the air? Maybe as long as the fire was burning, the push from the smoke would keep the balloon in the air?

But no. He'd seen the little fire the Mechanist had lit in the model balloon, and there had been no smoke. Well, maybe it was something similar with hot air? Maybe the hot air pushed the smoke up in a fire. Sometimes little embers floated up in the fire, too, he remembered. Maybe whatever was pushing those up also pushed up the balloon?

He wondered if their homes would have floated away had they not had those openings in the top? No, they were probably too heavy. But a  _tent_ , maybe. And come to think of it, he'd never seen anyone make a fire inside of one of their tents. They always made those just outside the entrance because there would be too much smoke inside without a hole in the top.

And then it came to him: a hole! The war balloon had nowhere for the smoke and hot air to escape. It couldn't come down!

If they could just add a hole in the top-

No, that wouldn't work. That still wouldn't allow for any control. Maybe the balloon wouldn't fly as high with a hole, or maybe it wouldn't fly at all, but there would still be no way to make it rise or fall in a controlled manner.

He had a sudden vision of a whale-walrus coming to the surface to blow water out of its blowhole. What the balloon needed was a way to turn the hole on and off, to let the hot air escape in bursts to descend and keep the air in to fly. Sort of the opposite of the whale-walrus.

But that was too easy! Just put a lid on the top and open and close it as needed. That seemed too simple to work. Surely the Mechanist had thought of that before, right?

_What if he hadn't?_

Sokka jumped up, no longer even the slightest bit sleepy, and pulled on his clothes. He headed to the Mechanist's workshop, determined to stay up all night if he had to.

He would solve this problem.

* * *

Zuko looked across the room at the bed, then at Mai, then back at the bed.

This ought to be  _easier_  now that they were on good terms with each other. Why was it, then, that everything seemed more complicated?

Yesterday, the decision for what to do about sleeping arrangements would have been easy. He would have placed his bedroll on the floor and that would have been the end. But now…

Well, the bed was big enough for two, and he didn't want to sleep on the floor. That seemed simple enough. But somehow it  _wasn't_.

He looked back at Mai. She looked like she knew exactly what he was thinking and was enjoying his discomfort.

"So, uh..." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. They stared uncomfortably at each other for a moment until at last Mai reached into her bag and pulled out her bedroll. She handed it to him.

"Here. It'll be more comfortable on the floor with the extra padding, don't you think?"

"Right," he said, blushing, but also immensely grateful that she'd solved the problem for him before he opened his mouth and said something ridiculously stupid. "It will. Thank you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now turn around so I can get changed."

_Oh, no_. There was no way he was putting himself through that kind of awkwardness. He backed up towards the door. "Actually, I've just remembered something I need to talk to Hinata about, so I'll just be out here." He stepped through the door and shut it quickly-

And tripped right over Hinata, who had set up his bedroll just outside their door.

"Sorry," he gasped, jumping last minute and propelling himself with his firebending to avoid landing right on him.

Hinata sat up, rubbing his shoulder. "I thought you were going to bed?"

For lack of anything better to do, Zuko sat down next to him. "I am, soon. She's getting changed."

Hinata raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Zuko leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He knew he had to talk with Hinata about what was going on with Mai. "I'm sorry," he said at last.

"What's there to apologize for? You've liked her for years."

Hinata's voice was too light and carefree. Zuko opened his eyes and gave him an incredulous look.

"I mean," Hinata continued, "I can't pretend that I'm not worried you're going to get murdered in your bed. But so long as you can keep that from happening, then good for you."

"Really? You're not upset?"

"Eh, a bit." He leaned his head back on the wall, too. "You have no sense of self-preservation where she's concerned."

"Toph says she's not lying-"

"Then we're not asking the right questions. She's hiding something. I just know it." He turned his head to look at Zuko. "But I hope I'm wrong about that. I hope I'm wrong, and the two of you have a long and happy marriage and have a passel of royal babies to secure the monarchy for generations…"

He trailed off as a door opened down the hallway. They both turned to look at it and saw Sokka jogging their way. He skidded to a stop when he saw them, looking curiously to the door and back.

"Did Mai kick you out or something?"

He shrugged. "Just for a few minutes."

"Good, then you can come with me." He jerked his head towards the end of the hall. "You can help."

"Help you what?" He and Hinata began to stand up.

Sokka grinned. "I think I've figured out how to get those war balloons of yours to work."

* * *

In the wee hours of the night, the three boys crept back down the hall. Zuko was sure he would regret this in the morning, but right now he wasn't even tired.

They had done it; the balloon could fly, and in a controlled manner.

If he could use these on a larger scale, as a weapon of war, there might actually be a chance for him and his forces. If he could arm General Mak's army - or even General Saito's army in Omashu! - his father would no longer have the massive advantage of controlling the navy. He could transport troops safely, and he would own the skies. It was a beautiful thought.

And he had Mai to thank for it.

He opened the door to their room as silently as he could and tip-toed to his bedroll, which she had thoughtfully laid out for him. He stretched out on the floor and looked over at the bed, smiling at the way she was draped across it; there wouldn't have been room for him, anyway.

What a whirlwind today had been. It was hard to believe he had woken up in the North Pole feeling so alone in the world and almost unable to get out of bed because of his grief. How things had changed.

He felt a pang as thoughts of his uncle surfaced. Was he a terrible person for kissing Mai - for  _enjoying_ it - when he ought to be mourning? Uncle would want him to be happy, right? After all, he had been the one to arrange their marriage.

_Then why did he feel so guilty?_

He was being ridiculous, he decided. With Uncle gone, with the title of Fire Lord having passed to him, one of his main duties to his nation was to produce heirs. His subjects expected it of him. It wasn't like he didn't miss his uncle, or would ever stop missing him. He was merely doing his duty.

"All the same," he whispered to the ceiling. "I wish you were here to see it."

Uncle would have teased them mercilessly.

" _Prince Zuko,"_  he would have said, " _you and Lady Mai spent such a long time in that room I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming out!"_ Then he would have laughed one of his big belly laughs and elbowed Mai and said, " _My nephew has been waiting on this day to arrive for many years!"_

Or maybe he would have spouted proverbs about love blossoming in adversity. Zuko missed those proverbs, even the ones he hadn't understood.

He swiped at a few stray tears, and he hissed as pain prickled at his scar.

At least Uncle would never have to see that, would never have the daily reminder - as Zuko now had - of his weakness where his father was concerned. He imagined the loving, heartbroken pity that would have crossed his face the first time Uncle saw it. He hated the pity and revulsion on other people's faces when they saw it, but somehow that look  _felt_  different coming from Uncle. Or at least, from the Uncle who lived in his memories.

" _Even you cannot conquer grief in three days, Prince Zuko,"_  he could almost hear the memory say. " _A man needs his rest."_

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and emptied his mind. Rest sounded wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The code the Aki worked out from Azula's letter is based off of real Chinese/Japanese. I say based off of, because I speak neither language, and I did a tiny bit of fudging. I used a kanji dictionary to search for what Ukano could mean, and while the character for kill is indeed pronounced "sha" in Chinese, the other meaning is from the Japanese pronunciation.  
> Also, I am aware that Sokka's grasp of the science of hot air balloons is not perfectly, well, scientific. This was intentional. As a simple peasant from the Southern Water Tribe, he would have no way of knowing about the density of air changing with temperature, the ideal gas law, or anything of that nature. Not that he couldn't figure it out someday. He's a clever one, that Sokka.


	21. Azula's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I would not expect a chapter in November. There's a possibility I will be able to manage one on top of NaNoWriMo, but it's a long shot. The good news is that after two months of really focusing hard on my original novel, I will probably be feeling ready to dive back into this story in December. And in the meantime, enjoy this chapter. :)

I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line.

-Ziggy Marley

* * *

 

Ty Lee was bored.

If there was anything that could suck the enjoyment out of life, it was politics. She didn't understand it, and she wasn't interested in understanding it. A bunch of important people trying to make themselves more important by backstabbing other important people was exactly the kind of negativity she tried to avoid in her life. Politicians always had the murkiest auras.

Azula and the guy with the ponytail had been talking at politics for what seemed like hours. She had passed the time initially by examining the man's ponytail and comparing it to her own. They were remarkably similar, though the man wore his straight down the back instead of high on his head like she did. It gave him a more serious air, she thought, though that could have been because he was a much more serious person.

But other than the ponytail, the man was completely unremarkable, and she soon lost interest in him. She had then turned her attention to Ling. He was very nice to look at, and she tried to catch his eye several times to see if he was interested in some silent flirting until the meeting was over. But alas, he seemed to have more interest in politics than she did.

Sigh.

She wished she could at least endure the boredom with her body twisted into impossible shapes, but Azula had strictly forbidden acrobatics until the meeting was over.

Flashes of conversation flitted past her brain, in one ear and out the other, not staying long enough to register meaning. Something about General Mak and Zuko and turning the tide of the war.

She yawned, perhaps a bit too audibly, and all eyes turned to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She turned her most charming smile on Ling and the Earth Kingdom man; she knew it wouldn't work on Azula. "I must not have gotten enough sleep last night."

Azula rolled her eyes and continued the conversation as if there had been no interruption. "Will the Dai Li be able to deliver?"

"Yes, Princess. We will have General Mak in custody by the end of the week."

"And your method is foolproof?"

He bowed. "We will have complete control over him."

"Good." Azula nodded, then stood up, surveying the room with an imperious air. "I expect a full report as soon as it is accomplished."

Ling stood up, too, and Ty Lee belatedly realized that was her cue. She bounced to her feet and followed Azula out of the room.

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning bright and early. Sokka was still snoring away in his bed - typical - but Aang was already up. He was standing at the window looking wistfully out at the temple.

She hopped out of bed and padded across the room. "Good morning," she said, careful to speak softly enough to not wake Sokka.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Katara bit her lip. Aang had not been happy when he went to sleep last night, and apparently sleep had done nothing to lift his spirits.

"Aang, are you still upset at Zuko? Because he had no idea - Toph says he was telling the truth - and really it's a  _good_  thing that he's-"

"Katara," he said, turning to her. "I'm fine." He turned back to the window. "I'm not mad at Zuko."

"Okay..." She looked out of the window with him, trying to see what he saw. He'd been here, before the war. He'd seen the temple teeming with bison and airbenders, in its pristine, original state. What must he think about the way it looked now? "Do you hate being here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not as much as I did at first. Even if it's hard for me to see, having people live here is better than it going to ruin like the Southern Air Temple. The monks would have wanted this temple to be  _useful_ , I think."

"But that doesn't make it easier for you?"

"No."

Katara could understand that. It was hard for her to think of her father being away at war. As much as she understood that he was doing an important job by fighting the Fire Nation, she  _hated_  that he had to leave. That pain would never go away.

She wondered briefly if Gran-Gran felt the same way about her and Sokka.

They stood side-by-side, looking out the window and lost in their thoughts, for several minutes, until Aang slammed a fist on the windowsill and spun around with his characteristic bright smile on his face.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast."

At breakfast, they found Toph and Mai, who were sitting at a table by themselves, away from the residents of the Temple. They weren't looking at each other, but that wasn't unusual for either of them. Aang greeted them warmly and joined them.

"Did Zuko and Hinata sleep in this morning, too?" Katara asked as she sat next to Aang.

"If they were all up as late as Zuko, they probably need it," Mai said. "He was out doing who-knows-what until close to morning."

"Sokka was out late, too. And Hinata would have been wherever Zuko was. I guess all the boys were doing something together."

"Not all the boys," Aang protested.

"Well, yes," she said, "but you weren't really... yourself last night."

"Yeah, Twinkletoes, they were probably afraid you would start attacking Zuko if they tried to involve you in it."

Katara's ears pricked at that. Toph sounded like she knew something. "Involve him in what?"

"Something that involved a lot of papers in the Mechanist's office," she said, slurping her congee. "But beats me what it could have been. I fell asleep before they got around to doing anything interesting."

Mai sighed loudly. "They're going to sleep past breakfast, aren't they? I guess we'll have to entertain ourselves."

"Aang and I need to practice our waterbending," she said. "You two are, uh, welcome to join us?" Katara wasn't sure what had come over her. She hardly knew the other two, and honestly, she wasn't sure if they were the type of girls she even wanted to get to know. Mai was a Fire Nation noblewoman, quiet and cold. What could they possibly have in common? And Toph was so brash and sarcastic. Not to mention an earthbender who worked for the Fire Lord. That automatically made her suspect.

But Katara was trying to get over her biases. Zuko had turned out to be okay, despite being literally the head of the Fire Nation. Maybe his wife and bodyguard weren't as bad as  _they_ seemed, either.

Mai shrugged, which Katara took as a yes, and Toph said, "Sure. I don't have anything better to do." Then, turning to Aang, "But don't you need to start learning earthbending soon?"

"That's the next element, yes, but I don't have an earthbending master yet. We're going to try to find one when we get to Ba Sing Se."

"How will you find one? Tour the jails?" There was a bitter note to Toph's voice. "You know, since the Fire Nation took over the city?"

"Zuko says he'll help us. It shouldn't be too hard." But Aang didn't sound as confident as he might have.

Katara had wondered the same thing, but Zuko had been sure that General Mak would know exactly where the best earthbenders were, and that he and Aang would be able to convince them to help out.

"Yeah, His High and Mighty is pretty good at convincing people to follow his plans," Toph laughed. "But what are you going to do in the meantime? Can you earthbend at all?"

"No, but-"

"Aang hasn't really tried yet," she piped up. "He's been so busy learning how to waterbend, and honestly he has a lot of work still to do there."

"I didn't ask you, Sugar Queen."

Well, that was uncalled for. "Excuse me?  _Sugar Queen_?!"

"You heard me. I was talking to  _Aang_. You're not his mother; you don't have to answer for him."

Of all the utter nonsense... Katara could hardly think straight. "Of course I'm not his mother; I'm his friend!"

But Toph ignored her, turning instead to Aang. "Look, all I'm saying is that if you want to get a jump on earthbending, I'm happy to give you some tips."

Katara itched to tell her that Aang was going to work on waterbending today, and besides he wouldn't want to learn any sloppy earthbending forms he would have to unlearn later, but before she could open her mouth Aang had told her how happy that would make him.

Scowling, she turned to the only other face at the table. Mai's dry amusement poured off her in waves. Katara took a bite of congee, but she only tasted bitterness.

* * *

After breakfast, the girls and Aang went to one of the courtyards in the temple. Katara and Mai sat down on a bench at the end of the courtyard to watch the earthbending.

"Is she any good?" Katara asked anxiously.

"I suppose," Mai said. "She can create tunnels and detect lies, but that's about all I've ever seen her do."

"I just don't know if she's the right one to train Aang..."

"He's the Avatar," she said, settling back into a more comfortable position on the bench. "He has to learn it sooner or later, and considering the time crunch we're under, I think sooner is preferable. What does it matter who his first teacher is, so long as he finds a master eventually?"

Maybe she was right. After all, hadn't she been the one to introduce him to waterbending? Not that she'd had to do much; he had been a complete natural. But waterbending was so easy, and earthbending was so odd and complicated.  _She_ certainly didn't understand it.

As the lesson went on, it became obvious that Aang didn't understand it either. Toph demonstrated over and over again how to move a rock, but no matter how perfectly he mimicked her movements, nothing budged. He was growing frustrated, and more than that, he was getting tired. He needed a break, but Toph was stubborn. She seemed determined to make him keep working until he got it.

Just before lunch Sokka, Zuko, and Hinata finally appeared, bleary-eyed and a bit crabby, and joined Katara and Mai on the benches. And still Toph and Aang stood in the exact same place, Aang trying to move the same rock and failing, and Toph yelling what she probably thought was encouragement, but which seemed to Katara to be borderline vicious.

"No, no, no!" Toph yelled, pushing Aang to the ground. "You have to be stable, secure, grounded. That rock isn't going to move unless you mean it! Now stop lazing around and try it again, Twinkletoes!"

"I'm  _trying_ ," Aang huffed. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"Oh, it  _looks_  easy? That's news to me."

It took Katara longer than she'd care to admit to realize Toph had made a blind joke.

"How long has he been at this?" Zuko asked. He sat on the other side of Mai, an arm draped over his eyes and a scowl on his lips. Not that Zuko was ever very happy, but staying up all night did not seem to have improved his mood much.

"A couple of hours," she said through gritted teeth.

"Sokka needs to talk with the Mechanist about the war balloons, and then we need to get going. Not too long after lunch, if possible."

"All right, all right," Sokka grumbled. "I'll go find him."

He heaved himself off the bench and plodded towards the Mechanist's office.

"What were you doing up so late, anyway?" she asked Zuko once he was out of sight.

"Fixing the war balloons." He paused, then said, "Your brother is really smart. He had most of it figured out. We only had to tweak a few details."

Katara blushed at the unexpected compliment. She knew Sokka was smart, and she was really proud of him, even though she rarely acted it. For someone like Zuko - who had been formally educated by the best tutors in the Fire Nation - to notice it, too, filled her with a sense of pride in her family. They might be peasants from the poorest and most backwards part of the world, but that didn't mean they weren't just as smart as anyone else.

"Is someone going to stop the torture session so we can eat?" Mai gave Hinata a significant look.

He grumbled, rising from the bench as though it was torture, and walked into the center of the courtyard to speak with Toph and Aang.

"Come on," she said to Zuko. "Let's go get lunch."

He let his arm fall off his eyes. He groaned slightly, but he smiled as he took her hand and walked to the lunch room.

Katara had a brief stab of jealousy. For things to have worked out so well for Mai and Zuko, in the middle of all the other terrible things happening around them… There hadn't been any other boys near her age in her village except Sokka. Then the first boy she'd had a crush on after leaving the village had turned out to be a disgusting human being with no moral compass and nothing to recommend himself to anyone other than a huge ego and a pretty face.

She still couldn't believe she'd fallen for  _Jet_. Surely there were better options...

Oh well. There wasn't time for love during a war. Not unless you were the Fire Lord, apparently.

Hinata had put a stop to the earthbending lesson - much to Toph's chagrin - and Aang was wandering back to her with his head hanging down.

"Hey," she smiled. "Don't be too upset with yourself. They can't all be as easy as waterbending."

"I can't do it," he panted. "I'll never be able to."

"Don't be silly. You'll get it before you know. Toph isn't even an earthbending master. I'm sure a better teacher will turn you into a pro in no time."

He lifted his head and gave a small smile. "Right."

"And in the meantime," she said, beaming, "there's always more waterbending to learn."

"Thanks," he laughed ruefully. "But first let's have some lunch.

* * *

General Mak marched purposefully through the palace in Ba Sing Se. His boots clanging on the floor, though the sound was more dull than he was used to. The Earth Kingdom was that way, he had learned. Solid, not sharp like the Fire Nation, and that extended to the echoes.

He burst through the doors and into the war room. His highest ranking officers stood up when he entered, bowing to him.

"Good morning, sir," said Major Wei. "We were just about to begin discussing the recent arrests in the lower ring."

"We can discuss that later." He pulled a letter out of his belt and tossed it on the table. "I just received a message from Fire Lord Zuko."

There was a collective gasp. They all knew that Fire Lord Iroh was dead and that Zuko was the rightful heir, but they had also heard from Ozai that Zuko was in the custody of Earth Kingdom rebels and that he might not live. No one had actually heard from Zuko in weeks.

"He is alive?" Wei asked.

"Yes, and he is on his way to Ba Sing Se to rendezvous with us. He has ordered us to plan for an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer to overthrow Ozai."

He glanced around the room, looking for faces that might harbor doubts about their new Fire Lord. There were many.

Mak didn't believe that any of his men were disloyal, but they were also practical. Invading the Fire Nation was risky business any time, and much more so when they had no navy. This would mean all-out war on a scale much larger than the skirmish at Omashu. It would devastate the homeland. Many of them had suspected it would come to this, and none of them were happy about it. His troops had just finished fighting the Earth Kingdom army, had been victorious. Now they had to turn around and fight their own people? It was unthinkable.

But do it they must. Zuko was the rightful Fire Lord; Ozai was a usurper. They would do what was necessary to see that he paid for his crimes. And his officers, Mak was pleased to note, seemed willing to see it through.

"He is traveling to Ba Sing Se from the North Pole, and expects to arrive here by the end of the week. I want all loose ends tied up before then, so that we can focus on the Fire Lord's plans and not on tracking down minor insurrectionists."

There were nods from all around the table. Mak sat down.

"Let us begin with the report on recent arrests in the lower ring."

After the meeting, as an exhausted Mak made his way back to his room. He had just turned the corner to his own hallway when he felt a prickle of something wrong. He paused in the hallway and looked around to see what it could be.

The hallway was dark, lit only by the strange green crystal lights that were everywhere in the palace. He couldn't see any threats, but years as a soldier had taught him to trust his intuition over his eyes. He lifted his hands in a ready position for firebending.

There was a whooshing sound of something flying through the air, and his hands flew together, slamming against each other just seconds before something hard clapped over his mouth. Something hard struck him on the back of his head, and the world faded to blackness.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in room even darker than the hallway had been. There were no green crystals, only one small lamp on the far side of the room. He could just barely make out what appeared to be a small raised track circling the room in front of him.

There were two men in the room with him, one on either side. Dai Li agents. How had they gotten into the palace? He thought they had been rounded up weeks ago. He strained against his bonds, but they held fast.

What did they want with him here? Was it ransom? Did they want to exchange him for their own freedom?

Mak heard a cold grinding sound that began slow and then picked up speed. The lamp was moving along the track. It flew past his eyes and circled around for another pass.

By the time he remembered the rumors he'd heard when they first entered Ba Sing Se about the barbaric Dai Li who brainwashed their victims, it was too late. He couldn't take his eyes off the light.

"Prince Zuko is a traitor," one of the men droned in the recesses of his mind. "He is a threat to the Fire Nation."

_No_ , he thought desperately.  _Ozai is the traitor. Fire Lord Zuko is our only hope!_

But each time the light flew past his eyes, it was harder and harder to remember that.

"Prince Zuko is a traitor. He is a threat to the Fire Nation."

There was something wrong with that, he knew. Something he desperately wanted to remember. Something wrong...

"Prince Zuko is a traitor. He is a threat to the Fire Nation."

_Prince Zuko is a traitor. He is a threat to the Fire Nation._

 


	22. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I figured it was better to post a shorter chapter sooner than make readers wait for a longer one. It's more difficult than I'd thought to get myself back into the headspace of this story after ignoring it for a couple of months. My intention is to get back to the regular 2 week updates, but it may take me a bit to work up to that.
> 
> Thank you to everyone has been supporting this story so far! I really appreciate all of you. :)

Zuko woke up with an aching back and a heavy weight on his shoulder. He cracked open one eye to see the canopy ceiling of the tent he vaguely remembered setting up last night.

That would make sense. There was only so much a bedroll could do to make rock-hard ground comfortable. No wonder his back hurt. And his shoulder… He looked down and stiffened. Mai was curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder and her body splayed over his arm. Which, now that he thought about it, was completely numb.

How had  _that_  happened? The tent wasn't that big, but he clearly remembered there being some amount of space between their make-shift beds last night. Now, though, her body was occupying the space between their bedrolls. Wrapped tightly in her blankets, true, but still directly on the hard ground.

He cringed in sympathy. That couldn't be comfortable. Though speaking of discomfort… he really couldn't feel his fingers, and his shoulder was beginning to throb. Maybe he could disentangle himself without waking her. He leaned over so he could use his free arm to lift her up ever so slightly and began to wriggle his arm. But before he had moved it so much as an inch, her eyes flew open.

She stared up at him, and he back down at her. For a moment they were both still and silent. He hated uncomfortable silences.

"Sorry for waking you. It's just my, uh, arm. It's asleep," he said, gesturing with his head down at her.

Turning her head, she glanced at the ground, then back at him. Her eyebrows crept up.

"Huh," she said. "I wonder how that happened." She gathered her blankets around her, and the two of them sat up. Frigid mountain air rushed into the gap between them, and Mai shivered. "On second thought, maybe it's not so mysterious." She unwrapped herself from the blankets, scooted as close to him as she could manage, buried herself in his chest, and covered herself again with the blankets. "You're warm," she said in a muffled voice.

He put an arm around her - the one that wasn't currently burning with the pain of a thousand pinpricks - and smiled. She could have made this into something awkward and uncomfortable;  _he_  certainly would have, if he'd been given half a chance. But instead she approached this like she did everything else in life: as if it were the most usual, boring circumstance to find herself in. Nothing to get excited or upset about.

She poked her head out of the blankets and held up her hands between them. "I never realized how convenient it would be to be married to a firebender," she drawled. "Warm my hands up, will you?"

He took her hands in his, and his mouth dropped open. Her hands were frigid, almost painful to touch. "Are you okay? That can't be normal." He began rubbing them between his own, forcing extra heat into them.

"Sadly, it is. Especially when it's cold outside."

"How do you throw knives with hands like this?"

She shrugged. "My accuracy suffers a little, but when you're already dead accurate it's not too much of a difference." She sat back, pulling her fingers away and flexing them. "Thanks, that's a lot better." Then she lifted a foot in his direction, a teasing glint in her eyes. "My toes get awfully cold, too..."

He paused for a second before putting his hands on top of her feet. Was this weird? Weren't feet kind of gross? But it didn't feel weird in the moment, and her feet  _were_  really cold. Maybe even colder than her hands.

"Mmm," she sighed, closing her eyes. "This is the life. Sorry, Zuko, but now you're going to be expected to do this every morning. And maybe nights, too."

"Glad to know my firebending is useful to you," he laughed. "Anything else you need from me?"

Her eyes opened and locked onto his, her gaze intense. His breath caught in his throat. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled his face down close to her. The corner of her mouth turned up.

"Just you," she said, and closed the gap with a kiss.

That hadn't been Zuko's plan at all. He had been concerned with how cold she was, and wanting to make her warmer. No ulterior motives at all. But if this was how she wanted to spend her time,  _he_ was not going to be the one to put an end to it.

He ran his hands through her hair, down from the usual buns, slightly tangled from the tossing and turning she'd done the previous night, but still soft and silky and absolutely amazing.

It had only been five days since the wedding, and it still felt surreal. How had they gone from careful politeness to  _this_  in only five days?

But now wasn't the time for thinking philosophical thoughts. It was time for breathing, for feeling, for-

The earth rumbled beneath them, throwing them to opposite sides of the tent, Zuko landing in a crouch and Mai using the momentum to roll onto a defensive position on her side, knives out. They exchanged a serious glance. That was no natural earthquake, like the kind that often hit the Fire Nation. No, that had been  _earthbending._

They crept towards the tent flap together, taking defensive positions on either side. She reached out with one of her knives and moved it aside just a crack so that he could peer out of it.

He huffed, dropping his fists. "It's just Toph. What was that for?" he snapped as he walked out of the tent.

Toph was standing outside of the tent with her arms crossed. "Hinata says if you don't wake up soon, we'll never make it to Ba Sing Se before sunset."

He rolled his eyes. "We were already awake. Surely you already knew..." His voice trailed off as he realized the implications of what he'd been about to say.  _Surely she already knew that, because she could see through walls with her earthbending_. He cleared his throat and decided that the best thing to do was to ignore it. Less awkward that way. "Breakfast. Right. We'll be there soon."

Toph gave him a mock salute and began walking back towards the fire, where he could see the others eating.

Mai emerged from the tent a few moments later, hair neatly arranged, a long vest on over her dress, and fingerless gloves on her hands. And presumably more weapons than she'd been sleeping with, though it was hard to tell through her voluminous sleeves.

"Well," she smirked, "that was an exciting start to the morning." She linked her hand with his. "Let's have some breakfast."

* * *

General Mak rubbed his head, staring at the map on the war table. It was hard to concentrate on the movement of troops and strategies when his head throbbed so. He must have gotten a terrible night's sleep. When he had woken up that morning, he had been just as tired as when he'd drifted off the night before. He couldn't remember tossing and turning, though, and no dreams. If not for his exhaustion and pounding headache, he would have assumed he'd slept like a rock.

His thoughts were interrupted as a soldier entered the room and bowed. "Sir," he said with the barest tightening of his jaw, "I was sent to inform you that Princess Azula arrived at the gates moments ago and surrendered to our troops."

The princess? What was she doing here? Mak stood up suddenly and almost had to sit back down again because of the pain exploding through his head. "Bring her here," he commanded, gripping the table tightly. The soldier bowed and left the room without a word.

This was an unusual development. So far as he'd been aware, Ozai had been keeping Azula with him at the capital. When had she left? And why would she have surrendered? He didn't know the princess very well, but from what he'd heard that was uncharacteristic behavior for her. His eyes narrowed. This could very well be a trap. The royal family certainly was in disarray now, with Ozai usurping the throne, Zuko committing treason with enemies of the Fire Nation, and both claiming to be Fire Lord. Which side Azula was on he did not know, but either way he needed to be on his guard.

He rubbed his forehead, and was just about to sit down again when the door opened and the soldier returned, followed by a dozen soldiers escorting three prisoners: a tall Fire Nation soldier, a very beautiful young lady he thought he might recognize as one of the seven famous Ty sisters, and Princess Azula.

"Your highness." He bowed. Prisoner or not, she was a member of the royal family. "What a surprise. What brings you to Ba Sing Se?"

"General," she said, smiling softly. "I'm so relieved to see you. It has taken us weeks to travel here, and I was afraid we would be too late." She paused for a beat. "I'm not too late, am I?"

Ah, so she was fishing for information. Mak knew better than to rise to her bait. He was the one in control here. "What brings you," he said again, this time with more edge to his voice, "to Ba Sing Se?"

She sighed, looking at the floor. "I couldn't stay in the palace anymore. I just couldn't stand it. It was all well and good when he was acting as regent during Fire Lord Iroh's death, but claiming the throne for himself when it was clearly Zuko's right… I couldn't live with that betrayal."

She raised her head, and there were tears glistening behind her lashes. Mak steeled himself against them, pushing the sympathy down. A change of heart from her certainly was possible, but knowing court politics as he did, he wasn't about to let emotion cloud his decision-making.

"A betrayal that our troops feel as well, Princess. As I'm sure you are aware, we have not been following orders from the Crown since the passing of Fire Lord Iroh."

She nodded earnestly. "Yes, this is why I came here. I knew I could trust you to fight for Zuko, to reinstate him."

His lips thinned. "Have you not heard? Prince Zuko has betrayed his country, committed treason."

"No!" she gasped. "That's a lie. Why would he do such a thing?"

"But he is." He walked around the room to a table in the corner and picked up a scroll that had arrived just that morning. "I have proof. This letter comes from Fire Nation troops stationed at the North Pole, addressed to Fire Lord Zuko to update him on the progress of training the Water Tribe soldiers to assist in the invasion of the homeland."

Her jaw dropped. "Training Water Tribe troops to invade the Fire Nation? He wouldn't!" She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes. "But General… if Zuko is a traitor and Father a usurper, what is to become of the Fire Nation?"

"I do not know." He dropped the scroll on the table. "But the more pressing question is this: what is to become of  _you_ , princess?"

"Me?"

He took a step closer to her. "Yes, you. Should I throw you in the dungeons or have you executed immediately? Don't think for a minute that you have me fooled with your innocent  _I care about the integrity of the Fire Nation_  speech. I've spent too long dealing with court politics to believe you came here because you have seen the error of your father's ways and now want to support your dear  _cousin's_  bid for the crown. You are here to do Ozai's bidding, to remove Zuko as an obstacle to the throne. And that makes you just as much an enemy to the Fire Nation as he is."

"Fine," she snapped, all softness gone from her gaze. "I came here to trap Zuko. Does that really make me such a threat? As you said, he's a traitor. Zuko is a traitor and my father is a fool. He couldn't even manage to usurp the crown successfully. Is it any wonder I took things into my own hands?" She smirked. "You asked me what my motive is. I'll tell you: if Zuko and my father are not fit to rule, who does that leave as Fire Lord?"

When he didn't answer, she laughed. "My motives are easy to understand, General. I'm here to gather support for my  _own_  bid for the crown. And you're going to help me."

* * *

Azula stretched out on her bed, smiling at the ceiling. General Mak was like putty in her hands. True, he had put her on house arrest in a luxurious suite in the Earth Kingdom palace, but he knew as well as she did that he  _ought_  to have done much more than that. The guard posted outside her door was a fraction as strong as he would have ordered had he truly considered her a threat. This was merely a formality.

He was beginning to trust her.

He already trusted her enough to show her the scroll from Zuko's troops at the Northern Water Tribe, and in doing so he had unwittingly given her some important information. Tucked into the report was a note from one of Zuko's guards warning him of a letter she had decoded ordering Mai to kill him. She congratulated herself on getting here soon enough to ensure that Zuko never read that warning. If he'd gotten there first, that would have complicated things.

So Mai hadn't received the letter before leaving the North Pole. That was unfortunate; if she had, Zuko would no longer be an obstacle and they wouldn't be in this position right now, of needing to brainwash Mak and convince him to support her. But it also relieved her worries about why it was taking Mai so long to finish the job. If she was still waiting for orders, that meant she was still loyal. All she needed to do now was to find a way to get a second message to her.

And seeing as the report mentioned Zuko's expected arrival in Ba Sing Se sometime this week, she was sure an opportunity would present itself soon enough.


	23. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season. It turns out December was just as busy for me as November. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Hopefully once I settle into a semi-normal routine I'll be back to regular updates.

Toph's arms ached. She had finally gotten past the point of needing to hang onto Zuko in order to feel secure on Appa, but she still kept a much tighter grip on the saddle than was strictly necessary.

She really hated flying.

But they were close. Just a few moments ago, Aang had called out that he saw the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. She just needed to hang on for a little while longer, and it would all be over.

Around her, the others were chattering about how  _big_  the walls were, and how  _beautiful_ , and generally ignoring the fact that one among them was not participating in this great bonding experience that was called eyesight.

Not that she cared. She'd never seen anything, and she didn't really see what the fuss was all about. Earthbending was way more sensitive, incredibly useful, and this way she didn't have to care about her appearance. Double win.

Her stomach whooshed into her throat as the saddle underneath her began to change altitude. She bit back a scream - couldn't they  _warn_ her? - and dug her feet into the saddle.

But then all the rest of them were yelling, and Toph caught something about a fireball, enough to realize that the soldiers on the wall were Fire Nation soldiers and that they weren't exactly giving them an enthusiastic welcome.

"I'll get them to stop!" Aang yelled from what seemed like very far away. "They don't know who we are yet!"

Appa ducked and swerved from side to side, coming close on several occasions to flipping upside down, and the eventual landing was so sudden, that by the time she slid onto solid ground, she was so queasy and dizzy that it messed with her seismic sense. The world was a blur; she grabbed onto the nearest arm she could find - Mai's, she thought? - as the group began to walk forward, and immediately stumbled over a rock that she really ought to have seen coming.

_Ugh…_ If this spinning didn't stop soon, she was going to throw up.

A man was walking across the courtyard towards them, which she was sure she wouldn't even have noticed had he not been exceptionally heavyset. She couldn't even feel Aang standing beside him until they were almost to the group.

"Prince Zuko," the man said, a quiver in his voice.

" _Fire Lord_  Zuko," Hinata said before Zuko could get a word in.

After a brief pause in which the man might have bowed, he continued. "My Lord, please follow me. General Mak gave orders to take you to him immediately."

"Good," Zuko said, his voice and blurry shape seeming to drift in the general direction of the heavyset man. "The Avatar and I have urgent business to discuss with him."

"Of course." Again the quiver in his voice. What was the man afraid of? So the soldiers had shot fireballs at the Fire Lord. Big deal. They probably didn't know about the sky bison. No harm done.

Except to her seismic sense, she reminded herself, as she stumbled against the owner of the arm she was clinging to.

"What's wrong?" Mai hissed at her.

Ah, so it  _had_  been Mai.

"I'm dizzy," she mumbled. "Can't see very well."

She gave an impatient grunt. "Fine. Stick close."

They walked across what Toph assumed was a courtyard - it was about the right size and filled with statues and fountains as befitted a palace - until they approached what looked like a steep hill.  _Stairs_ , she thought. Maybe her sight was getting better. If she concentrated, she could almost make out the individual steps and the group of maybe a dozen people at the top of the stairs. Some of the group began to climb them, but Zuko and someone - was it Hinata? - stayed at the foot.

Beside her, Mai came to an abrupt halt, and her arm trembled under Toph's hand. "If she orders me to kill him," she whispered so quickly and quietly Toph could barely make it out, "take me prisoner and get us back to the bison."

" _What_?"

But Mai had pulled her arm out of Toph's hand and took a few steps forward, until she was standing next to Zuko. "Azula." Her voice was calm, neutral. She bowed. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Mai. It's good to see you again."

Toph prided herself in never forgetting a voice, and she recognized this one immediately. It was the princess from Omashu, the one who was in league with Ozai. At almost the same moment, she realized that the hundreds of statues she'd felt in the courtyard were actually soldiers.

That didn't bode well.

"What is the meaning of this, Mak?" Zuko's voice was harsh. "Why is  _she_  here with you?"

Azula laughed. "Poor, dear Zuzu," she crooned. "It appears you're all out of allies." She shifted her weight forward, clearly reveling in how she'd caught them in her little trap. Toph half expected her to launch into a speech, but when she spoke it was short and sweet. "Mai. It's time."

Mai had pulled out a knife before Toph put two and two together. That was her signal! What had Mai said? Take her prisoner and get her back to Appa? That wasn't really feasible right now, with the hordes of soldiers around them, but she could at least handle the prisoner part.

Setting aside in her mind the burning question of  _why_  Mai wanted it done that way and why she knew Azula would ask this of her, she ground her feet into the stone beneath her and pulled up with her hands to bind Mai in a stone cage reminiscent of the metal one holding King Bumi. Except that bending so precisely was really hard when people looked like fuzzy blurs. There had been an uncomfortable thud when she'd closed the cage, and there was a  _slight_ possibility that she'd knocked Mai out in the process. Her heart was still beating. She'd be fine.

A collective gasp went through the courtyard. Zuko cried out and took a step closer to her. His heart was beating faster than she'd ever felt it before.

The princess's heart rate, however, remained calm. "They are traitors to the Fire Nation!" she cried. "Kill them all!"

And then the courtyard broke into chaos. Fire flew at them from every direction other than up the staircase. Shields went up just in time. Toph's own earthen wall blocked their right and rear flanks, while Aang and Katara's ice walls worked in concert with Zuko and Hinata's fire walls to block the left flank, and somehow they managed to hold off the bulk of the first attack.

But there were at least a hundred soldiers and only five of them who could really fight, not counting Mai and Sokka, because, well, no bending (and of course, Mai was trapped inside what amounted to a stone coffin and was possibly unconscious). Those were overwhelming odds. They could probably hold them off with their walls, but actually fighting their way through them was another matter.

"What are we going to do?" Katara hissed, straining to keep her ice wall in place. The repeated fire blasts were melting it as quickly as she and Aang could reform it, and they were both sweating with the effort.

"We get back to Appa and get out of here," Sokka said. His boomerang was out of its holster, but he was crouching behind her wall, not quite close enough to any of the enemy to be of much good.

"And take out as many of those soldiers as we can on the way," she said, as she upended the earth under the feet of those who had dared to approach them.

"Where will we go?" Hinata grunted. A new wave of fire slammed into his wall. "Back to the air temple?"

"No." Zuko's voice was hard. "We don't run, and we don't focus on the soldiers. They're following orders. Cut off the prickle snake's head, and the tail will die, too." He turned from his fire wall and began walking up the stairs.

"Zuko, wait!" Hinata let out a curse, then turned to Aang. "Can you get the bison over here to pick us up?"

He nodded, pulled something out of his robes, took the deepest breath Toph had ever sensed, and blew it all out.

Nothing happened. Figured. Was she the  _only_  competent one in the group?

But Hinata was already running up the steps after Zuko. "Get them all on Appa, then come for us as  _soon_  as you can. We're getting out of here, no matter what he said."

* * *

Azula's mouth curved into a smile as she watched Zuko ascend the staircase. Predictable, honorable Zuko. He didn't stand a chance. But she wouldn't kill him right away. No, she would have her fun first.

"General Mak!" His face was contorted into a mask of rage. "Explain yourself! What treason is this?"

"The only traitor here," Mak replied, "is  _you_."

Zuko actually paused on the steps. "What under the sun are you talking about?" Azula almost laughed at his confusion.

"You have conspired with our enemies, planned an invasion of the homeland, and are as much a traitor as Ozai." The Dai Li had done their jobs well, if he could say all of this in front of Zuko with a straight face.

"What I have done," he said, climbing the last few steps, "has been  _for_  the Fire Nation. I am the rightful Fire Lord, and you will either swear fealty to me or be destroyed."

Mak's jaw clenched. "I will not bow before a traitor to my nation, no matter what crown he wears."

"Zuko!" His ever-present, annoyingly strict guard ran up next to him, gasping for air. "Let's go. We can't win here."

"No." Zuko turned his attention to her. "This is Azula's fault, somehow, and I'm going to finish this  _now_." He dropped into a firebending stance.

"For the love of all things that burn, Zuko, will you listen to me?" Hinata's voice was strained. "You're no good to the Fire Nation dead. We. Can't. Win. Today."

"How right you are." Azula snapped her fingers. "Ty Lee? Capture them."

In a blur that was barely noticeable to the human eye, Ty Lee shot out from her place to Azula's right, aiming for Zuko.

Hinata's reflexes must have been superhuman, because somehow he managed to dart in-between them so that he bore the brunt of her attack, though not before shooting a fireball at Ty Lee's chest. She brought her hands up at the last second to protect herself and cried out in pain, the blast launching her back against one of the pillars at the top of the stairs, where she landed with a crack. Hinata, meanwhile, collapsed into a heap of useless limbs at Zuko's feet.

"Hinata!" Zuko wasted a half second reaching down for his friend - a mistake Azula would never make, and she took advantage of that weakness.

She shot firebolts at him, one after another, and though he dodged them all, she had pushed him back to the edge of the stairs. His left foot slipped down a step, and he flailed his arms in an attempt to keep his balance. If she could  _just_ -

But he had already recovered his balance. His face took on that determined look that she hated so much, and he was fighting back. His fire had a warmth to it that she didn't remember. She couldn't quite place it; it wasn't a heat, not in the way that her fire was superheated. No, it was more of a feeling when it passed too close to her, a feeling of warmth deep in the pit of her stomach that unsettled her. It reminded her of Uncle Iroh, and she didn't like to be reminded of him.

She was still the better fighter. She had years of practical battle experience; his was limited to sparring matches.

A blast of fire flew over her shoulder at him. Perfect. Now that Ling had joined in the fight, he stood no chance.

Zuko danced along the edges of the top stair, obviously aware of how close he was to it. He crouched down, kicking an arc of fire and pushing them temporarily back a few steps.

This was incredibly annoying. How had he regained control so easily? And why weren't Mak and his soldiers attacking?

She hadn't wanted to do this. Not yet, at least. Not until he was her prisoner and she had a larger audience. But it appeared to be necessary. Trusting in Ling to cover her, she drew back a few steps and began winding up for her attack.

She separated her emotions from her, removing them to a place where she could recognize them, but they could not impact her bending. She carefully separated the positive and negative energy, feeling the pull of the one to the other and the overwhelming repulsion of each force to itself. It crackled within her, sparking from one fingertip to the other. She pointed her finger at Zuko. He took a deep breath and settled into a defensive posture.

But no. There was a better target. At the last moment she dropped her finger to the figure lying on the ground.

It took Zuko only a fraction of a second to realize what her plan was, and she could see the horror in his eyes.

"No!" he screamed, running forward and bringing his hands close to his body. But he would be too late.

She released the lightning, but at that exact moment a wall of the strangest fire she'd ever seen appeared in front of her. It wasn't Zuko's usual orange-red color, nor was it blue like hers. It was like a wall of rainbow fire, made up of every color imaginable, and so full of that uncomfortable warmth it made Azula sick.

The lightning splintered when it hit the strange fire, sparking in a dozen different directions, including right back at her. She dodged out of its way just in time. The rainbow fire had vanished, revealing the grotesque beast the Avatar flew around on hovering in the air just beyond the stairs. Zuko was hoisting Hinata onto it.

Not losing any time, she began preparing her attack again. She would get one more shot before they were out of range. She needed to make it count.

She aimed. She released the lightning.

The beast dodged, and instead of hitting Zuko, as she'd intended, it flew right into the monster's side. It roared and lost a bit of altitude, but continued flying as though it was merely an inconvenience.

With a growl, she rounded on Mak.

"It's nice to see you doing your part in all this."

He stared at her with an impassive face. "I will not harm the rightful Fire Lord, traitor though he may be," he said. "Not even on your orders, Princess."

Fury burned in her heart, and she would have given anything to have seen Mak killed on the spot. But she needed his men, and she was quite sure that without his leadership, they would rebel.

Fine, then. If she couldn't win this, she could at least make a dignified exit. She spun around and walked into the palace with all the grace that a princess should have.

She was almost to her room when she realized that Ty Lee was still at the foot of the pillar.

* * *

Zuko sank into back into the saddle, equal parts relief and dread sinking into him. They'd gotten away safely with no one seriously hurt. He was familiar with Ty Lee's chi blocking technique, so he knew that in another fifteen minutes or so Hinata would be as good as new. And while the lightning attack had obviously injured Appa, he was not so injured that he couldn't fly away.

That could have gone much, much worse. But at the same time, he had lost half his army, and to  _Azula_. Now what was he going to do? He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and stifled a groan.

"Who  _was_  that?" Aang's voice broke through the silence, unusually terse for him.

"Princess Azula," Hinata said in his most serious tone. "Ozai's daughter."

"Lightning…" Toph sounded shaken. "I had no idea firebenders were even  _capable_  of that."

Hinata grunted. "It takes an extremely talented firebender to learn it. Lightning bending is very rare outside the royal family."

"Can Zuko do it, then?" Katara asked.

"No." He stubbornly kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see their faces right now. "I can't."

"Oh…" Katara sounded embarrassed. "I just thought because you were the Fire Lord, and it's a royal family trait-"

"Well I can't. I'm not as  _naturally talented_  as my sis- as my cousin."

"Wait," Sokka said suddenly. "Wait, wait, wait. Is this the cousin who is also your sister who wants you dead and was probably going to order Mai to kill you?"

Zuko dropped his hands, opened his eyes, and sat up, face flushing. He cast a glance at Mai, but she was perfectly expressionless. He looked around at the rest of the group, who had a mix of shock and curiosity on their faces.

Except Hinata, who was furious.

"That's none of your business," he practically spat. "And how did you even find out about that?"

Sokka raised his hands, placating. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Zuko mentioned it to me a few days ago, that's all."

"There's a thing called  _tact_ -"

"Yeah," Zuko spoke over him. "It's the same cousin." When they all continued to stare at him, he sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "It's a really long story."

Katara smiled softly back. "We have plenty of time..."

Hinata's head swiveled to her, but before he could say anything Zuko spoke over him. "It's okay. It's not like it matters anymore." He sighed heavily, ran a hand over his eyes again, and said it.

"Fire Lord Iroh was my adopted father. My birth father was Ozai."  _Or not_ , a voice inside his head whispered.

The silence stretched on for just long enough that he was beginning to squirm, when Sokka laughed. "That's it? Your uncle is your father and your cousin is your sister? Doesn't seem like that long a story to me. And perfectly understandable. If Ozai and Azula were  _my_  family, I'd disown them, too."

The hackles began to rise on the back of his neck. "It wasn't  _my choice_ ," he said. "I had no say in the matter."

"What happened, then?" Toph's question, softer and gentler than usual, calmed his nerves. She, at least, deserved an explanation.

"When my cousin - my real cousin - died, my father thought that was his chance. He asked for an audience with my grandfather and tried to convince him that Uncle didn't deserve to be Crown Prince anymore, to give the title to him. Grandfather was angry."

It was like a dam bursting. Once the first few words were out, everything began spilling out, faster and faster, uncontrollable.

"He said that Father had overstepped, and that as punishment  _he_  should know the pain of losing a son. Father misunderstood him, said he would be happy to kill me if that would placate him."

"What kind of monster offers to kill his own child?" Sokka's face was twisted in revulsion.

The others were wearing similar expressions. Hinata looked particularly horrified, and Zuko realized with a start that only his immediate family knew this part of the story. He glanced over at Mai. Her face was an icy mask, not a twitch of expression, but she did look a bit paler than usual.

"A scheming member of the royal family whose son had never been especially talented at, well, anything," he said in answer. "But I was there, I heard Grandfather say it all, and it  _sounded_  like he was ordering Father to kill me. I've wondered since then if he said that to trap Father, or if he really intended to kill me and only changed his mind once he realized Father wouldn't consider it much of a punishment."

He let out a shaky breath. "But whatever Grandfather's motives were, he told Father that I was to be given to Uncle Iroh, to jump over my father in the line of succession, to be treated as Uncle's son. All mentions of my first family were to be stricken from Fire Nation records. The ceremony was performed as soon as Uncle arrived home from the front. I had a new father. No sister. No-" He fought valiantly against the waver in his voice, the tears pricking at his eyes. "No mother."

" _The Fire Lord took my mother away, too_. That's what you meant," Katara whispered. "How old were you?"

"Eleven."

Aang rubbed a hand across his eyes, and Zuko realized with panic that the Avatar was  _crying_. Katara had noticed, too. "Aang..." She reached for him, but he pulled himself away and looked at Zuko.

"The monks were going to separate me from my guardian and send me to another Air Temple, never to see him again. That's why I ran away. That's how I got stuck in the iceberg." He shook his head. "It must have been so hard for you to live with it all those years. I wasn't that brave."

"It was meant to be, Aang, you know that. If you'd stayed, you would have been killed with the other airbenders." Katara tried again to reach for him, and was again rebuffed.

"I should have been as brave as Zuko."

He laughed without humor. "I wasn't brave. The first thing I did was run to my mother and cry. And I would have run away if I could have. I didn't have a choice."

"You were second-in-line to be Fire Lord," Katara said. "I bet you had more of a choice than you thought."

"You're a fool if you think that." Mai's acerbic voice cut through the group, making several of them jump. "It was  _because_  he was a prince that he had no choice. He would not have been allowed to live another day if he hadn't accepted the Fire Lord's will."

Katara scowled. "And how long is he going to be  _allowed to live_  now? What was that about you being ordered to kill him, again?"

"If I wanted to kill Zuko, he would have been dead days ago. Trust me, I've had plenty of opportunities."

"That  _didn't_ answer my question."

"Leave Mai alone," he said, though a part of him was touched that Katara, of all people, was defending him.

Mai didn't share his opinion. Her hands were balled into fists. Her cheeks were flushed, brows knit, and she looked like she was about to lose control. He'd never seen her like that before. He kind of liked it.

"You want me to answer your question? Fine," she practically growled. "I had the  _fortune_ of being chosen as one of Princess Azula's companions when we were little. I grew up with her. She considers me her closest friend. And yes, she wants me to kill Zuko. She told me so before we left Omashu."

His eyes widened at this. It shouldn't have been a surprise to him; he had assumed it. But to hear her admit it in front of them all, as something established so long ago as  _Omashu_ …

"But I haven't, and I won't. Because Azula doesn't have friends; she has minions. And I am  _not_ going to be her  _pawn._ "

Their conversation from back in Omashu came to him, running through his mind as he watched the emotion play across her face.

_We are nothing more than pieces in a giant Pai Sho game, being moved where the players will._

_Are our pieces at least controlled by the same side?_

_I hope so._

They were no longer pawns - or, at least he wasn't. He was Fire Lord. Without an army, perhaps, and unable to rule from the palace, but he answered to no one. No one controlled his movements, no one told him what to do. And, maybe, the opportunity to be Fire Lady, to no longer have to answer to Azula, had appealed to Mai, too.

But what if she felt like she had traded one master for another?

He took one of her balled fists and gently pried it open, linking his fingers through hers. She spun around to face him, her eyes still flashing emotion. He resisted the urge to recoil.

"You're nobody's pawn," he said. "Not anymore."

Her eyes softened, but the intensity didn't change. She stared at him for a long moment, and he felt his heart rate increasing and his body temperature rising under her gaze. Finally, she whispered fiercely, "Not unless I want to be."

A spike of heat shot through him, and everything around them faded.

"Ugh, my eyes," Sokka groaned, breaking the spell. "Get a room!"

Zuko didn't take his eyes off her. Get a room? Oh he intended to. The  _moment_ they got off this bison,  _he intended to_.

* * *

 


	24. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 is finally written! Better late than never, right? New schedule, new year. Unfortunately, I haven't figured out yet how to regularly work writing into it. I'm going to try to do better with the next one, but we'll see.

She was floating in a sea of blackness, still and painless. And nearly silent, save for the voices. They were muffled, as though she were hearing them from another room or from under water, garbled and incomprehensible.

She didn't want to hear them anyway.

"Ty Lee?"

No, no. She didn't want to wake up yet. She tried to tell them that she wanted to go back to sleep, but she couldn't form the words. Her lips felt heavy and slow, but the words were starting to pierce through the darkness.

"Ty Lee, can you hear me?"

"She's pretty hurt. We need the doctor."

She finally managed to raise an eyelid just a crack. Light flooded into her, overwhelming her senses. And with the light came pain.

So much pain. So much. It engulfed her entire body. An involuntary moan escaped her mouth.

"She's waking up."

No she wasn't. She was going back to sleep, where there was blissful oblivion.

"Ty Lee, it's me, Ling."

Ling? Ling? Where had she heard that name before?

Oh, right. Azula's cute sidekick. What was he doing here?

And then the memories began to come back. The confrontation with Zuko in Ba Sing Se. She had tried to chi block him, but Hinata had gotten in the way and attacked her. She didn't remember anything after that.

Had they captured Zuko? She thought she had gotten some good hits on Hinata before he'd knocked her out. Maybe he'd been captured, too. She hoped if they had, no one had hurt him. Zuko and Hinata had been her friends, in some sense of the word, and it pained her to think that they were on different sides of this conflict. But Azula had called, and she couldn't very well have said no.

Azula. Was she here with Ling? That thought at last motivated her to open her eyes.

Everything was fuzzy and bright, but after a few blinks it began to come into focus. She was in a bed in one of the rooms in the Earth Kingdom palace. Ling was seated in a chair next to her, holding one of her gauzy hands. The bandages reached all the way up to her elbows.

General Mak was leaning against one of the walls, a thoughtful frown on his face. Azula was nowhere to be seen.

"Ling." Her voice was scratchy and ugly, and her breath smelled foul. Maybe he wouldn't notice. "Where is Azula?"

He paused a moment, then gave a half smile. "She is busy trying to capture Prince Zuko, of course."

So Zuko had escaped. "She left the palace?"

"No, she sent some of Mak's soldiers after him. She won't leave here without… without us."

Ty Lee knew people talked about her behind her back, about how empty her head was and how she was nothing more than a pretty face. But those people underestimated her. She may not be book smart, but she was excellent at reading people. And head injury or not, she realized right away what Ling was not saying: Azula wouldn't leave without  _him_.

So Azula had been ready to leave her alone, unconscious, in Ba Sing Se while she and Ling traipsed about the country looking for her brother. She wondered why she hadn't? Had Ling put his foot down? Had she realized how that would look to others?

Or did she maybe care, just a little bit, about Ty Lee's wellbeing?

"Mak's soldiers won't catch Zuko."

Ling nodded. "I know."

So did Azula. It must be killing her not to have her perfect elite team to perfectly capture Zuko and perfectly execute her plans for the future of the Fire Nation. Azula must  _hate_  her right now.

"She's been planning what we'll do once you're well enough to travel," he continued. "He's almost certainly headed for Omashu. If we can get there before them..."

"How far behind are we?"

"Less than a day at this point."

And now that she was awake, she was sure Azula would want to leave immediately. Nevermind that Ty Lee couldn't use her arms or that her head felt like it would split apart. She wouldn't want to waste even a minute.

She sighed. "I guess you should tell her I'm awake now."

Ling looked down at the floor, then back up at her. "Maybe… maybe later." He squeezed her hand. "Why don't you get more sleep now? A few more hours won't make much of a difference."

She blinked at him. He was purposefully withholding information from Azula? Wow. She wouldn't have thought this of him. Ling had always been so subservient, so perfectly obedient. Was there a rebellious streak in him after all?

But she had to admit, that nap sounded nice.

* * *

Mai's first thought the next morning was that she was cold. And she shouldn't have been cold, because she clearly remembered falling asleep next to Zuko.

She sat up, looked around the tent, and confirmed her suspicions. He was nowhere to be seen, but anything in the tent that could pass for a blanket was piled carefully on top of her, including most of Zuko's robes. A fond smile ghosted across her face. If he was going to abandon her in the middle of the night, at least he was thoughtful enough to consider her comfort.

But the question remained: where had he gone, and why? She climbed out from under the covers. The chill morning air hit her bare skin, and she shivered into her clothes. With quick, sure movements she pulled her hair into her typical ox horn style and fastened on her weapons. She stepped outside the tent and glanced around the camp.

A few of the brightest stars were still visible, but most were drowned out by the thin blue light of pre-dawn. The camp was quiet and still, but at the very edge of the circle, just beyond Hinata's tent, she saw the glow of a small fire.

He was talking with Hinata, then. That made sense. He had been worried about him last night, about whether Ty Lee had done any real damage and what Hinata felt about seriously hurting someone he knew.

Mai had a suspicion that Zuko was using his concern over Hinata's well-being to hide his worry over Ty Lee, at least in front of her. Ty Lee had been one of her best friends before she'd left for the Earth Kingdom. And, yes, it had been years since she'd seen her, but Mai still considered her a friend. She had so few, and Ty Lee had been the best of them.

Nominally Azula had been one of the best, too. At least, that's what she'd tried to project to the world. That had been a matter of survival, a matter of prudence. But some part of her still cared about the princess, and she got the impression from what Zuko wasn't saying that he had a similar feeling. Azula had that effect on people, inspiring the kind of awe that made people want to be around her, while at the same time putting the fear of her into their very bones.

It had been tough to meet her two friends as enemies. In the end, she  _hadn't_  been able to, had resorted to lies and deception. If they believed she was still on their side, she wouldn't have to face the consequences of her betrayal. Not yet.

What a coward she was. She was so afraid of the truth coming to light. She could try to fool herself by saying it had been the best thing to do - and that was true - but in the end it all came down to cowardice. So much fear of losing people she cared for.

Zuko looked up at her as she approached the fire, and her heart clenched. She cared about  _him_  most of all.

"Good morning," he said softly, patting the space beside him. She sat down, leaning into his side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I was bringing Zuko up to speed on all that he missed after the two of you went to sleep so early last night." Hinata, to his credit, didn't change expression. "We're going to have to change all our plans now that we don't have General Mak."

Mai nodded. "Especially the plans for the invasion on the Day of Black Sun."

She and Zuko had talked about this a little last night. Probably not as much as the rest of the group, as they'd been distracted by  _other_ thoughts, but they hadn't been so far lost in each other that they hadn't considered their predicament.

"No Mak means no War Minister Qin," she continued. "That means no large-scale production of war balloons and no feasible way to transport the Water Tribe army to the Fire Nation. Not to mention the loss of Mak's forces, which would have been necessary to have a chance at taking the palace."

"Exactly," Hinata said. "We also have to figure out how Aang is going to learn earthbending without one of the masters from Ba Sing Se. If he doesn't learn earthbending soon, he won't master all four elements in time."

Zuko waved his hand as if brushing that problem aside. "Toph can teach Aang earthbending. For all intents and purposes she's already a master."

"As for the invasion," Hinata said, "there's still my father and his two armies in Omashu. He's a great strategist; he'll be able to think up a good plan."

She rolled her eyes. His optimism was getting on her nerves. "Unless Azula gets there before us again. And assuming we can get to Omashu, back to the North Pole, and all the way to the Fire Nation before the Day of Black Sun. And all that without allies to help us along the way."

"You're right." Zuko's lips thinned. "It'll take about four months to do all that, not counting the time it'll take to mobilize both forces. There's less than five months until the Day of Black Sun. That's cutting it awfully close." He paused. "Of course, we have Appa. That will probably speed things up - at least the trip to Omashu."

Hinata shook his head. "Appa's injured, and Aang wants us to rest here until he recovers."

Mai felt panic brewing in her heart. No, no, no. This was not good. "Azula will be looking for us. We have to keep moving. We're not safe here."

"We can walk. Aang was firm last night: no more flying until Appa is healed."

Zuko sighed. "Maybe we need to think of another plan, then. If we're moving at the pace of an injured earthbound flying bison, we're probably not going to reach the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. And we're certainly not going to be able to reach Omashu before Azula."

Hinata looked disappointed, but he nodded in agreement. "You're right. Besides, if we took father's armies out of Omashu now, we'd lose an easily defensible city, the only one we still have. If we then failed to take the palace, that would be the end of it."

She could feel Zuko's muscles tensing. "That's not going to happen," he said. His voice was tight, and she felt a wave of compassion spread through her. It wasn't a familiar feeling to her, but she didn't like seeing him like this. She lifted her hand to his cheek and turned his head to look at her.

"No, it isn't," she said firmly. "Because we're going to come up with another plan, one that won't fail and that will see you on the throne."

His eyes locked with hers, an intense stare that despite all her self-control brought a blush to her cheeks.

Hinata cleared his throat, and they broke eye contact. "Sounds like a great plan. Got any details on how we'll do it?" The sarcasm in his voice didn't escape her.

"It doesn't always take an army to defeat your enemy. Azula and I took Gaoling on our own, just the two of us."

There was skepticism on both of their faces, but she plowed on. "We have plenty of allies in this camp who are good in a fight and who will not be affected by the eclipse. And I bet if we thought about it long enough, we could think of allies we have in the Fire Nation. People who were fiercely loyal to Fire Lord Iroh and who would be willing to help us."

She paused for a moment to let that sink in. Hinata still looked unconvinced, but Zuko's face suddenly shifted to understanding.

"Like Master Piandao! Uncle trusted him completely, even confided with him. He's the greatest swordsman in the world."

"That's perfect," she smiled, pleased at how quickly he'd come up with the solution. "Think of how vulnerable Ozai would be against him - not to mention the rest of us - without firebending. If we can get in touch with Piandao and sneak into the palace during the eclipse…"

Now even Hinata seemed impressed. He nodded his head thoughtfully. "That may be the best chance we've got."

"Yes, but..." Zuko frowned. "How are we going to get in touch with him?"

"Maybe my father knows a way?" Hinata said hopefully.

Zuko laughed. "You just want an excuse to see him again."

"You can't blame me for trying." He grinned back, completely unashamed. "Still, you have to admit, he'd have a better shot at it than most people."

"What about Jeong Jeong?" she asked.

The boys turned to look at her with various degrees of shock.

"Jeong Jeong is a deserter who hates the Fire Nation," Zuko said slowly, "And Master Piandao was a faithful subject. What would they have to do with each other?"

"Just a thought," she said carelessly. "Wasn't the whole reason behind that famous battle of his, when he single-handedly defeated a hundred soldiers, that they were trying to get him to join the army and he refused? Seems to me he and Jeong Jeong have more in common than you'd think."

Zuko and Hinata exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Jeong Jeong's camp isn't that far from Omashu," Hinata said. "I suppose that's as good a backup plan as any."

"Backup plan for what?" Sokka plopped down next to Hinata, his hair hanging down in his face instead of up in his usual ponytail. He yawned and stretched. "It better be for finding food, because let me tell you our supplies are running  _low_."

Beside her, Zuko grimaced. "We have plenty of money, but a lot of good it does us. Azula will have sent hawks by now warning every outpost she can think of to be on the lookout for us."

"I don't suppose you Fire Nation types are any good at living off the land?" At their silence, he sighed dramatically. "I guess it's back to nut-gathering duty for me, then."

"We're not going to live off nuts, Sokka," Hinata snapped.

Mai had to smother a smile at the almost dejected look on Sokka's face. Apparently he took a sort of pride in his hunter-gatherer skills. But he quickly screwed his face into a smirk.

"What's  _your_ big plan, then?"

Hinata pursed his lips and faintly blushed. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Several days later, they still hadn't figured it out.

The meager rations, even supplemented with Sokka's nuts and berries, were spread so thin they weren't enough for one filling meal a day. They'd been slowly making their way south so they could avoid the Si Wong desert, and as if the hunger wasn't bad enough, all of that had been done by foot. Appa was getting better, but it would be a few more days before Aang would allow any flying.

Something had to be done, and soon. Zuko's nerves were shot.

After half-heartedly setting up his tent that night, he had no energy left to waste on making a bed. The nights were getting warmer; he'd just huddle with Mai for warmth and use his pack as a pillow.

Mai was still brushing her hair - how did she have the energy to do that still? - when he flopped onto the ground, ready to sleep.

"Ow!" His head, instead of resting on a soft part of his pack, had banged uncomfortably into something hard.

She raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't even pause in her brush strokes.

He sat up, rubbing his head, and spitefully opened his pack to remove the offending item: the Blue Spirit mask he'd worn to the Fire Days Festival.

He'd honestly forgotten he still had it, much less that he'd packed it. When every day was the same repeated routine, there wasn't much need to sort through your possessions. He stared at it, thinking of the festival, of Mai and Hinata in their own masks, of how the soldier he'd fought had had no idea who he was.

And all of a sudden, he knew  _exactly_ how they were going to get food.

An hour later, he and Mai were crouched in the shadow of a building in a local town, just in sight of the market. The moon was full, but their clothes were dark and if they were quick and kept to the shadows, they wouldn't be spotted.

Hinata would kill him when he found out. But the fewer people who were involved, the better. Besides, Hinata didn't know how to fight without firebending. If they  _were_  spotted, it was imperative for them to be mistaken for ordinary citizens.

Mai gestured with a knife at a shop not too far from them, where bags of rice were locked in a metal box by the front door. He nodded, and at his signal they darted across the square. His broadswords made quick work of the lock. He grabbed two bags of rice, each probably weighing 25 pounds, and was about to hand one of them to Mai when a clattering sound sent them both whirling around.

It was a young girl, maybe a few years younger than Toph, who had just opened the front door; her family must own the store.

"The Blue Spirit," the girl breathed. "You're the one who stood up to the soldiers up north."

He looked over at Mai and nearly groaned in frustration. They couldn't communicate with these masks on. Fine. He would do it his own way, then. He looked back at the girl and slowly nodded.

"But why are you stealing our rice? I thought you were good?"

Now Zuko was glad for the mask, which hid his blush. He hadn't really thought of it that way. He was taking the rice out of necessity. But there was no way to communicate this to the girl, so instead he reached into a bag at his waist and pulled out several coins, worth much more than the two bags of rice, and tossed them to her.

She bent to pick them up and clutched them to her chest. She stared at the two of them again, and then turned around and bolted back inside the door, slamming it behind her.

He and Mai melted back into the shadows of the alley beside them. So much for getting in and out undetected. But one little girl couldn't cause too much trouble. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are about three more chapters in Book Two (there will be three books in this fic), and while this chapter was mostly setup, that's not going to last. To quote my beta reader, we're going to spend the rest of Book Two tearing through the plot like a horse with its tail on fire. Don't say you weren't warned.


End file.
